


In the Blink of An Eye

by RaeWagner



Series: In the Blink of an Eye [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Avengers Origins: The Scarlet Witch & Quicksilver, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Babies, Children, Daddy Issues, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Kidnapping, Kissing, Licking, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Marvel Universe, Masturbation, Mutants, Nipples, Oral Sex, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Quicksilver Madness, Revenge Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Teen Romance, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Triggers, Underage Sex, papa stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 51
Words: 48,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little mistake Tony made,many Years ago. But none of that matters. She's in his life once again. and she's hear to stay. Nothing to change that.</p><p>Tanya Stark is on a mission of her own, To connect with her father, Tony. She didn't expect a certain Quick little Bastard to come speeding her way. And Pietro didn't plan on falling in love.Things really can change in the blink of an eye.</p><p>I only own the plot and my Ocs. Not Marvel or any of the comics.  This was inspired by a fic I found on AO3 that the author didn't finish. I really hope you all like it. This Fic has a few chapters where different Languages such as French, and Romanian.</p><p>yes, I know it was cliche to name my heroine ''Tanya'' and make her IronMan's daughter I also think it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This was a total Spur of the moment story and I'm happy with how it's coming along.

Steve's laughter went on for a while. He was shocked and shaken. He couldn't contain it. Natash'a eyebrow raised a little and her eyes darted back and forth from Tony to the young woman who stood close to him. The new face, the familiar face. Thor looked at them, head cocked like a curious little puppy. And Bruce, well, No one could read Bruce's expression. But he was probably as surprised as everyone else. And Clint, he was probably tired of the annoyance of suspense.

''Tony-'' Steve began between shakes. ''Why didn't you-'' Tony held up a hand. ''It just didn't come up, Okay? It didn't need to come up.'' He snapped it, not really in anger, but in nervous annoyance. He looked at everyone. Their eyes on the young woman, and he knew what they were seeing: The familiar shape of the eyes, the way she stood, confidently and proudly. The shape of her lips, even the shape of her nose. Incredible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanya's Mother, Ava, has a two year old son named Kahula, or just Hula for short with her boyfriend, Jack. they won't be introduced until the middle of the story. She also has an adopted brother (Who is actually her cousin) Named Lealoha. He is 14


	2. Flightplan

-3 weeks before the Hydra Raid-

I paced in my bedroom. Nervous. My plane for new York left in three hours and I was still nervous. Of course. I’d be this nervous until after the problem was solved. While my Grandmother insisted I didn’t go, Mom was indifferent. She thought it’d be good.  
‘’You’ll be wasting your time, just like your mother did all those years ago. You don’t need the stress, and the heartache.’’ She looked at me, For a while, it was hard for my Mimsy to look at me and see anyone other than him. My father. The word ‘Father’ never really stick to my vocabulary. I never talked about who my dad was. I didn’t really tell anyone. They probably wouldn’t even have believed me for the matter. The only person that knew was my closest friend, Margot. I’d told her a while back when we had Daddy’s day in middle school, and I was the only one who’s daddy didn’t show up.  
‘’But I see it.’’ She said holding a picture of him up to my face.

‘’Wow, the eyes the ears, the nose. Even the smile.’’ I smirked at that one. ‘’My mother says I act like him, too.’’ I frowned when I told her that. I’d been 7 years old the last time I saw my dad, so I didn’t actually remember what he acted like. I knew remembered that he was funny. And had a dark sense of humor.  
A small knock came at my door then. ‘’Wow. You’ve gotten all paced and everything. You’re ready to go.’’ Mom said, My Mimsy trailing in behind her. ‘’it’s a 12 to 14 hour flight.’’ She said crossing her arms. I nodded. ‘’I know, I looked at the flight schedule.’’ I  
reminded her and picked up one of my bags. 

‘’What if he’s not what you expect him to be. In fact, I knows he’s not all that.’’ I frowned a little. I wasn’t expecting some tearful reunion where my dad would scoop me up like he should have been doing when I was a little girl. I was practically an adult, and I had an almost adult way of thinking. In fact, I didn’t even expect him to remember my name. I just wanted to see him. Get some answers. And maybe enjoy New York. Hell, Maybe shield even needed help with some stuff.~

‘’Call me when you land, Take pictures-‘’  
‘’And knee that gutless bastard in the gonads for me.’’ Said Mimsy. I laughed and looked at my mom, giving her a hug. ‘’See you in a few.’’ She Said waving to me as I disappeared in the terminal.  
I had a long journey ahead of me.


	3. WrathChild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tanya is nervous to see her father in person for the first time in almost 11 years. How will he handle it exactly. how will the Avengers handle it??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you Notice, Some of the chapters are named after songs from Iron Maiden, Metallica, System of A down, and of course, AC/DC  
> Wrathchild is by Ironmaiden.

‘’You can do this. You can do this. You can do this.’’ I recited over and over in my head. I felt like a wanted to vomit, my mouth dry and my skin felt prickly. And I hadn’t even left the hotel yet. As promised, I had called my mom and my friend Margot when I landed. And then I got so nervous all I could do was shower and pass out. The next morning I fumbled, it took make almost two hours to be able to look in the mirror and come to the conclusion that I looked half decent. I thought I looked pretty okay. Well, for a seventeen year old girl okay. I figured I was probably just getting way too over my head about this. It didn’t matter though. I swallowed my nervousness with the hell of some strawberry juice and was on my way. Into the hotel Lobby, into a cab, and on my way to Stark Tower.

**~Meanwhile. In Third Person~**

‘’Okay, Look, Look. It’s all about the way you sway. Fury has this natural gangster gait about him.’’ Steve laughed at Bruce as he stood and tried it again. ‘’Wait, I think I got it- oh god I feel stupid.’’ Tony sat at the bar and downed some Gin. ‘’You look stupid.’’ He commented with a smirk. There was a dramatic sigh from Natasha. ‘’You guys really have nothing better to do than to impersonate your boss?’’ She asked and looked around. ‘’I mean, it’s not as if he won’t hear about this y’know.’’ Clint Barton turned his head from the large flat screen to nudge his best friend. ‘’You gonna snitch us out, Nat?’’ He asked with one brow callously raised. Nastasha rolled her eyes and stood.

Bruce was just glad the attention was away from him now. ‘’Sir, Incoming at 2:00.’’ Cam Jarvis’s voice suddenly. Making all Avengers turn to Tony in curiosity. Well, aside from Clint, who’s eyes were on the football game that was on the Television. ‘’Uh, it’s 12:45 in the afternoon.’’ Tony said slyly. ‘’Sir, I think you know what I mean. I think you might want to let the young lady up she’s-‘’ ‘’Wait, Young lady. On a scale from one to ten, how hot are we talking. I mean, She’s cute right? Ugly girls don’t come here.’’ He snickered at his tasteless joke and cleared his throat. ‘’I’m kidding, I’m Kidding. Send pepper down to get her for me, Please?’’ He asked sitting down. ‘’On it right now, Sir.’’ Steve chuckled a little. ‘’Do you want us to leave? We didn’t know you were expecting a house call.’’

 

Of course he was joking, the last thing Tony needed was to have his head in the gutter about things like this. And any opportunity to cockblock was fine by him. Believe that. Tony shook his head. ‘’It’s kind of rare that we get to sit back and actually enjoy ourselves, well, rare for you guys anyways, I’m always feeling quite peachy. Sit back, relax. And cap, Watch and learn, I bet the girl in that elevator shaft is a live wire.’’ It actually didn’t take long for Pepper and the unexpected guest to arrive. Pepper looked a bit worried, but she had a smile on her face. The guest behind her. ‘’Oh good, I was hoping you’d be sitting.’’ She said to him. Tony scoffed. ‘’You look like you’ve seen a ghost Pepper, what’s up?’’ Pepper’s lips pursed and she sighed. ‘’All I have to say is, ‘Wow’. ‘’ And with that, she stepped aside revealing the young woman with dark tousled hair, big, grey eyes and pouty lips. She had an oh-so-sure look on her face. A familiar face. ‘’Who is that?’’ Came Bruce’s voice. No one answered. Tony stood out of his seat and stared down at the young woman with examining eyes. Not believing what he was seeing at first. ‘’Holy Shit.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the outfit That Tanya is wearing. 1 -----> http://www.polyvore.com/tanya_stark_wrathchild/set?id=177800635


	4. Stricken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sinking in. Tanya makes it clear that she doesn't want anything; Money, Fame. hell, She won't even use the 'D' word if he doesn't want her to. She just wants to know him. observe his work. Be helpful to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of headcanon's Regarding Papa Stark and Baby Stark.  
> Stricken is By Disturbed

Tony sighed a bit. Running his hand through his cropped hair frantically. Now He was the nervous one. It was like he wanted to throw up himself. He looked at the girl again, She looked like a little clone of his. Yeah, he knew who she was. What she was to him. But he didn’t resent her. He was shocked. Shocked that she even showed up to him. He wasn’t going to ask her anything stupid and cliché like ‘How’d you even find me’ because duh. Pepper shrugged. ‘’I’ll be back. You look like you need a drink and so I’m going to make a run to the store.’’ She nervously bustled out, not really wanting to be around for the aftermath. She’s sure she’d hear about it later. ‘’Um. Okay, I know you’re rather surprised.’’ Came the young woman’s voice. So professional. So mature coming from her small stature. Tony’s eyes widened and he scoffed. ‘’Uh, yeah. Where are you even coming from?’’ He asked putting his hands on his hips. ‘’Hawaii. But-‘’

‘’How’d you get hear?’’ She raised an eyebrow. ‘’I flew. Via American Airlines.’’ She answered him. Bruce chuckled and looked back and forth between the two. He was honestly amazed. The even had the same stance. One leg dropped, arms crossed. Intense stairs. ‘’Tony…’’ Bruce started. ‘’Is this your kid?’’ He asked. Of course someone as smart as Bruce would come to that conclusion. But all eyes were on Tony. He wasn’t answering. There was an awkward, bated silence amongst the group. The young woman had relaxed a little.

An Anxious expression on her face now. She wasn’t sure what to say. She kind of expected him to be alone. She, unlike him. Didn’t really want an audience. This time. If it were different, she’d definitely want to show off. But she wanted mano y mano with him. Maybe more. But she waited for him to say something. Was he going to lie to them? She wouldn’t put it past him to do so. Why would he tell the truth. There was another sigh from Tony and he turned to his team and threw one his hands up. ‘’…Yeah. Uh. Yeah. She’s My kid.’’ There was a gasp from Natasha and even Clint had turned to look at them. ‘’Oh my.’’ And then, There was laughter, From Steve, shockingly. He was shaking. Maybe it was a reaction. It wasn’t a proper one. But it was a reaction. He didn’t know what else to do. Tony rolled his eyes and the young woman stood wringing her hands over and over. ‘’What’s so funny?’’ She asked feeling like she was the butt of some tasteless joke.

Steve's laughter went on for a while. He was shocked and shaken. He couldn't contain it. Natasha’s eyebrow raised a little and her eyes darted back and forth from Tony to the young woman who stood close to him. The new face, the familiar face. Thor looked at them, head cocked like a curious little puppy. And Bruce, well, No one could read Bruce's expression. But he was probably as surprised as everyone else. And Clint, he was probably tired of the annoyance of suspense. ''Tony-'' Steve began between shakes. ''Why didn't you-'' Tony held up a hand. ''It just didn't come up, Okay? It didn't need to come up.'' He snapped it, not really in anger, but in nervous annoyance. He looked at everyone. Their eyes on the young woman, and he knew what they were seeing: The familiar shape of the eyes, the way she stood, confidently and proudly. The shape of her lips, even the shape of her nose. Incredible. Natasha stood up. Her expression blank.

After years of working with Tony, she felt kind of betrayed. This kind of information was one that he could have trusted her with. So why didn’t he tell her. _Her_ , of _all_ people. All the signs pointed to a deadbeat. Tony shook his head and looked back at the woman. ‘’This is.’’ He snapped his fingers. A face of annoyance as he tried to remember. ‘’Maria.’’ Came the Woman’s Reply. ‘’Antonia Ryan-Maria Stark. But you can call me Tanya.’’ She crossed her arms, not being able to hide the proud expression in his face. ‘’Right.’’ Tony said he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at the ground. ‘’This is My daughter, Tanya.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many nickNames for Tanya Include: Baby Stark, Little Tony and Giggle-Bear, given to her by father dearest.


	5. Decadance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary really. Just apologizing for the story starting out so slow. our sexy quick little bastard will show his face soon. trust me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Stark, Kind of catchy, don't you think.  
> I may or may not have marvel movies playing in the back round when I write chapters. It's ironic because Id never finished an Ironman movie until i started writing this fanfic. And Now I've come to love Iron man.

‘’Tanya. How original.’’ Steve said, laughter aside. He smiled a little and rose off of his feet to greet the younger Stark. ‘’This would be an appropriate time to say, ‘I’ve heard so much about you.’’ He said shaking her hand. Tanya smiled a little. ‘’Well, I’ve heard so much about you. All of you.’’ She murmured, then looked back at Tony. ‘’Why did you chose now to show up, I didn’t even get a call.’’ Tony said pulling out his phone. ‘’Could you guys, Possibly, entertain baby? I gotta make a call.’’ Tanya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. ‘’He’s calling my mom.’’ She guessed. Clint laughed and tilted his head. ‘’I’ll be damned, he said sitting up and looking at the young woman. Her Grey eyes seemed bored and her mouth was set in a seemingly permanent pout. ‘’So, _Baby Stark_ huh?’’ Natasha was still in awe. ‘’Why didn’t he tell us.’’ She murmured to no one in particular.

'Tanya sat down in a chair opposite of her and slouched her shoulder’s a little bit. She felt awkward. ‘’Sorry. I know this is a bit weird. Okay- A lot weird. But I didn’t know my dad had company.’’ What she meant to say was, She didn’t know the avengers came over like on a regular basis. Tony returned silently and looked over at the scene. ‘’God, You _do_ look like Ava. Who, didn’t answer my call by the way.’’ Tanya crossed one leg over the other and shrugged. ‘’I probably should have called, I know. But Y’know. Surprises are always good aren’t they?’’ Tony didn’t say anything. And soon they were staring at eachother. Tony rubbed his eyes and shuddered visibly. ‘’You want to chat this up over a drink?’’ he asked her. She frowned slightly, her nose wrinkling up in disgust, something he did so often.

‘’I’m only seventeen.’’

She said shaking her head. ‘’Wh- ten years?’’ Tony asked walking towards her. ‘’You’re telling me it’s only been _ten years_ since I last saw you.’’ Tanya nodded and stood again. ‘’Maybe you want to talk in-‘’ ‘’Shouldn’t you be in school?’’ he asked tilting his head. Tanya smirked. ‘’I graduated my sophomore year.’’ She said crossing her arms. Pleased at Tony’s subtle albeit proud expression. ‘’Well, at least that proves you’re mine.’’ Natasha cleared her throat loudly and dramatically and stood, clearly it was time to leave the two starks alone to chat. ‘’Boys. Let’s go get a drink down town.’’ She said forcefully. But she gave Tony an Unforgiving sideways look before they all clamored into the elevator. Tanya looked over to watch them leave. Then hey steel grey gaze traveled back.

‘’what is this about?’’

He asked walking over to the bar. He poured himself some scotch and took a swig. ‘’Are you developing Daddy Issues? You need money-‘’ ‘’No, No and no.’’ Tanya interrupted. She hated when people made assumptions about her. And she’d be _damned_ if the man doing the assuming was her own damn father. ‘’I don’t need money, I have that. I’m not developing daddy issues. Never had. I’m not mad or stuck in this little land where it’s ‘woe is me daddy wasn’t there’.’’ She huffed and crossed her arms. ‘’I want you to train me.’’ She said boldly. ‘’I want to prove myself as a Stark.’’ Tony cocked his head, only in indifference. ‘’Train you?’’ She nodded. An eager nod.

‘’I’m almost 18. I want to work for SHEILD.’’

‘’How do you know about SHEILD?’’

He asked, even though he already knew the answer to that question. ‘’I’m a hacker. I Hack things and dabble in computer work in my spare time.’’ She explained to him. Tony was now intrigued with this smaller person who looked very much like him. ‘’Need a proxy? I can make that. Need G.P.S redirection? I can do that. Unsure about the government. Well, y’know.’’ ‘’You hacked into the Government system?’’ Tony asked, amazed. ‘’Maybe I did, Maybe I didn’t.’’ She said leaning back. ‘’And this has nothing to do with you being my daughter?’’ he asked. But this time, Tanya frowned. ‘’I mean, I’d like to know you. I can’t depend on my 7 year old memories forever. I’m not asking you for the birthday wishes and the daddy-daughter dances. I just want to know you. And when I’m ready for SHEILD, no one even has to know I’m your kid. I don’t expect you to be the dad figure.’’

At this last sentence, Tony frowned, worry lines appearing in his forehead.

‘’And who say’s I can’t play the daddy role?’’

he asked, obviously offended. Tanya got ready to speak, but Tony held his hand up. ‘’Up Bup Bup!’’ He interrupted. ‘’Jarvis, have a driver collect _My daughter’s_ things from whatever hotel she was staying at in town.’’

‘’The Hamptons.’’ Tanya muttered. ‘’Yep.’’ Tony said shaking his head with humorous grief. ‘’You’re my kid.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decadance is by Disturbed. Doesn't really have meaning for this chapter. But it kind of fit. are you guys ready for some dangerous, angsty fluffy Papa Stark/Baby stark bonding? Because my heart isn't!!! Oh BTW I personally don't know how to hack the government systems. other devices are a different story.


	6. Sad but true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Papa Stark Bonding time! yay! much love, amiright? also. guess who shows up at the end??? <3

‘’So. Ava said all good things about me. Right?’’ Tony asked. He was working diligently on his new project that’d he’d been keeping a secret from everyone for a while. Tanya was lounged in a chair. She was tired albeit very excited. ‘’Mom told me everything.’’ She explained bluntly. ‘’It’s not all bad.’’ She called to him. Her voice innocent.

  
‘’she says I asked I act like you, too.’’ She said rolling over on her stomach to look at him. Tony looked up at her, she smiled softly at him and caused his cheeks to flare up in heat. A blush. ‘’We never really established what you want to be called.’’ Tony said clearing his throat in attempts to change to conversation. ‘’Do you like Tanya or Ryan… or Maria?’’ He rattled off. ‘’I like Giggle Bear.’’

  
‘’Giggle- _what_?’’

Tanya chuckled and closed her eyes in blissful thoughts. ‘’You told my mom that I had your mom’s giggle and I looked like a bear cub when my hair was unkempt. You called me your little Giggle-Bear.’’ Tony blushed again and did a pan around with his eyes as if someone was in the room with them. ‘’I did say that.’’ He remembered and looked down.

  
Tanya giggled again. ‘’yeah, I remember. I wasn’t that little.’’ She frowned, her eyes still closed as she tried to think of what to say. She didn’t want to ask him exactly why he left her. She didn’t want to face the cruel reality of him not owning up to his responsibilities of being a dad. He liked fame, he liked money, and he liked women. She really wasn’t trying to get in the middle of all that. She didn’t mind standing on the sidelines for him. She didn’t even know if she wanted to be a Stark. ‘’Thank you.’’ Came her voice, sudden. Tony looked up. Her grey eyes were now open and looking through him.  
‘’For?’’

  
‘’Not putting me out and sending me back to Hawaii. Letting me stay. And I’m sorry, for just intruding.’’ She said looking away from him and at ground. Tony sighed for probably the 90th time that day. ‘’You’re not intruding.’’ He started and turned away from her to pretend to work on another screen. ‘’I just. I wasn’t prepared. It’s odd having a kid. I’m sorry you had to live without me for so long. I’m sorry*’’

Tony raised an eyebrow when there was no answer. then he raised his head to look at the now sleeping figure on the couch. her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly ajar. He laughed lightly as he walked over and draping a blanket over her. ''Exhausted little Giggle-Bear.''

**~Meanwhile~**

The young woman sat pacing in the room. Her eyes red as she focused; she was growing impatient. her brother beside her smiled wryly. He was tapping his foot to calm his nerves. Something that was really annoying due to his excess speed; it made small vibrations all over the whole room. ''Do not fret.'' he crooned shaking his head. ''We did this for a reason. and our tome for revenge is coming soon.'' he promised and stood to hold her shoulders and stop her pacing. ''Stark. he will pay.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Characters says something important while the other character is asleep cliche.  
> FINALLY our baby has showed up... even if it's only for a little snippet.  
> Sad but true is by Metallica


	7. Chop Suey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya's training has 'started' well.. Tony's version of training anyways. This is where the time skip begins! SKIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanya's Hobbies include Painting, sculpting, Making music via computer. dancing, photographing, poetry, any art. and of course, She's a skilled hacker and study's logistics
> 
> (cough like Agent Coulson did cough)

**~Tanya's P.O.V~**

 

I awoke in a large downy (haha) bed. I felt a little groggy. I should have went to sleep earlier than I did. But I couldn’t help it. I was too excited to stay put. Staring at Tony Starks face was just… nice to me. I liked it. I stood shakily on by legs like a baby deer and hobbled into the kitchen. Tony was already up. Cut up fruits strewn across the counter tops and the news was on in the background.

‘’Look who’s awake.’’ He greeted. ‘’I’ve got news for you. Your training starts today.’’ I stifled a yawn and whipped my head around to look at him. ‘’R-really?!’’ I squealed in surprise. I further more showed my excitement when he nodded by jumping up and down and screaming. ‘’Thank you! Thank you!.’’ ‘’Yep. Go get dressed. We’re going.’’ I paused and stared at him. ‘’Wait, what?’’ Tony looked up and held up a glass. ‘’if all goes well, you’ll be suiting up with me. I’ve got to prepare for a trip to Sokovia.’’

I glared at him. ‘’Sokovia.’’ I repeated. ‘’What am I supposed to do while you’re doing that?’’ I asked crossing my arms. ‘’Who’s the genius here?’’ he asked demanding that I take the glass. ‘’Me.’’ I challenged. Causing him to scoff.

‘’You’ll be always a Stark first, Agent second.’’ He stated.

My heart fluttered. It wasn’t actually calling me his child. But it was close. I rolled my eyes and walked over to take the cup out of his hand and drink some of the fruity contents. ‘’Shopping huh?’’ I asked not looking at him, but instead at the news. I didn’t want the conversation to end, but I didn’t want my excitement to flare up out of control.

I was just happy to be here. To be with him. ‘’You and Pepper. Then we can see your combat skills. And I want to test your hack skills, Baby Stark.’’ I was ready to spit a few obscenities at him. About all this was sudden. I narrowed my eyes. But in reality, My dreams were coming true, I was going to be helpful to him. I was going to prove myself. Tony smiled faintly. ‘’Boot up.’’ He said and we tossed back the concoction together. ‘’Like I said, You start today.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chop Suey is By System of a down.


	8. Fairies wear Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our love birds first meet. ahh. It made me so excited to write this. Lame first meeting. but I couldn't think of anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanya's outfit is here--->http://www.polyvore.com/fairies_wear_boots-tanya_stark/set?id=177941860  
> I'm too lazy to HTML the links and make it look pretty. fuck it.

**~3rd Person~** ‘’Is everyone a go?’’ yelled Steve from the transmitters. Everyone called in roll. There was a silence. An irritated angry silence. And then a chuckle. ‘’Baby stark?’’ Came Natasha’s reply. Several agents tried to stifle their laughter.

Tanya growled softly. ‘’I’m here.’’ She answered through gritted teeth. She was still strapped into the carrier she looked down and crossed her arms. She actually wasn’t all that mad. She had a feeling that Tony wouldn’t let her on the field just yet. She’d already concocted a backup plan.

‘’Suit up.’’ She mumbled to herself and looked onto the monitors so she could see everything that was going on. ‘’This is straight bullshit.’’ She growled and stomped her foot like an impatient child. She’d just have to wait a few more minutes. Honestly she was just upset that her primary backup- aside from the other agents- was a Taser and some god damned pepper spray. The main thing was for to not get spotted too early and to not get killed. Just 20 more minutes. She quickly unbuckled herself from her seat and feigned having to go to the restroom. She grabbed her bullet proof vest and her… weapons. And she was out.

Past the other agents and past the radar. ‘’I think I’m ready enough.’’ She commented to herself while pulling her hair into a ponytail. This wasn’t some normal bring your kid to work day. She was a fucking beast when it came to combat. Hell, she took Muay Thai! How does my dad stay on people’s radar? She thought irritably while walking towards the source. All in all, she was annoyed. It was that easy for her to sneak off the ship and into the cold in minutes. What the hell was everyone doing. But the noises of gunshots and shouts did throw her off a little. That certainly wasn’t something she’d even seen nor heard before.

So yeah, she was pretty nervous.

‘’But I’m ready.’’

She said trying to convince herself. At the same time, she knew it wouldn’t be long before ‘Mr.Stark’ was notified that his bouncing baby brat was missing. But not many knew that she was his. And she didn’t mind it. So she hurried, running fast. Whatever they were looking for was inside that building. So that’s where she had to go. She was already catlike and agile. It was her specialty to be as such.

~ ‘’Tanya!’’ a voiced called over her transmitter as she neared close. It was like she wasn’t even there. Like she was a civilian who was just lost in the woods. But she froze when she heard the voice, a familiar scolding tone. She was used to that. ‘’Er… Mr. Rodgers’’ ‘’Baby Stark.’’ He started, making a smile grow on her features. ‘’Get your butt back on the carrier.’’ Tanya rolled her eyes. ‘’I’m already too far from it. And I’m so close to the building and grabbing that scepter thingie. And I can’t take you seriously when you call me that, Captain.’’ She teased and kept walking.

She actually wanted to respectfully tell him to fuck off. Suddenly, she was stunned into silence by the air whipping hastily around her. Like it’d be disturbed. It was like playing tennis when the ball would whip right past your face. She looked around and turned off her transmitter when the air whooshed around her again. But not before hearing. ‘’Tony! Baby Stark has gone M.I.A’’ She looked up to groan at the sky and gasped. ‘’Wha?’’ He stood just feet away from her, his stance guarded but his eyes calm and face curious.

His eyes were an electric, silvery blue. Just like his hair almost. He didn’t move. Probably because she hadn’t rasied a weapon against him. He cocked his head like a curious puppy. He was beautiful really. ‘’wow.’’ Came Tanya’s soft voice. And she blushed and her hand covered her mouth.

He was beautiful.

A rugged beautiful though. He checked her out just as she checked him out, his eyes scanning over her face and downwards.* But then he turned his head the other way, like he’d heard something she didn’t hear. His body jerked upright, turning his body but not looking away from her. He then gave a head nod, and winked at her before disappearing in the blink of an eye.. She’d never forget his face.

**~Meanwhile~**

‘’Did you see me, I could be a star athlete.’’ Pietro joked and nudged his sister, who was staring at him. With one thing on her mind. ‘’She looked too young to be an avenger.’’ She commented looking into her brother’s head and seeing her as he did. ‘’But she’s still connected to them.’’ Pietro said, agreeing. ‘’Beats me who she is.’’ He said doggedly looking away as if his sister couldn’t read his thoughts. Wanda rolled her eyes and shook her head. ‘’I do know this.’’ She said, a mischievous smile forming. Pietro looked up. ‘’What do you think?’’ Wanda crossed her arms and raised both of her eyebrows. ‘’I think she wants to see you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairies wear Boots is by Black Sabbath.  
> *No, it's not 'Love at first site.'  
> what the hell kind of father gives his daughter a taser and some damn pepper spray on her first ''high class'' mission???  
> Tony Stark. That's who. Also. I won't be updating for a while (like... three days) because...I'm Lazy and need to write more of the story. sometims I wish I was quicksilver so that I could just get to the amazing smut I have planned.


	9. Wasted years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Tanya stupidly thinking she can handle things. BTW this is before Ultron makes his appearance. yeah, i said party. but like..y'know. let's say there was the before and the after, yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the party in which Ultron shows himself? Okay? Okay.

**~Tanya~**

I was in such a daze. So much that I couldn’t hear Tony scolding me. And he was standing in from of me. ‘’…What would have happened if you’d gotten hurt?’’ I’ve never seen eyes like that before. ‘’…You could have thrown this whole thing off.’’ And the way he looked at me. Wow. Tony went on as people worked frantically around the room, setting up for the party.

‘’I’m sorry, Tony.’’ I muttered looking up at him. I guess I must have looked rather scared and pitiful because he looked rather apologetic. ‘’Goodness. Alright. I’m done. Call your mom. And get ready for the party. It’s in two hours.’’ I stood and started to walk off. I wanted to be alone. ‘’If it’s okay with you, I’m going on a jog. It gives me an excuse to shower afterwards.’’

I didn’t give him the time to respond or give me permission. I grabbed a sketchbook and was out. Bryant Park. My mom had taken me there once. Was where I’d found myself. I let my creativity flow onto the paper. I honestly didn’t want to go to that party. I wanted to stay in that comfy guest room. Maybe even go back to a hotel. I paused and tapped the pencil to my lips repeatedly. ‘’Okay his eyes were like… little drops of beautiful liquid moon dust’’* I put the pencil to the paper and began sketching again.

His lips were… nice. And his smile was full of mischief and curiosity. He didn’t attack me. ‘’probably because he didn’t see me as a threat.’’ I concluded. ‘’Weak ass taser, Bitch ass pepper spray.’’ I had completed the outline of the man’s face. And I couldn’t help but stare at the photo. His eyes. A face like his. I walked with the book back under my arm as I walked down the street. I neared a wide alleyway, typical of New York. And that’s when I felt it; the wind whipping around me in a flurry. Like the air had been interrupted. And I froze.

Then I sped walked back to stark tower.~~~~

I jumped at the sudden knock at the door.

‘’it’s your home.’

’ I called back as I fixed a few stray hairs. A bashful looking Tony came in. already dressed. ‘’Look, I’ll be working on something. Extremely big this week, and I was wondering, when’s your birthday?’’ I looked back at him. ‘’valentine’s day.’’ I answered. Tony laughed a sing, ‘’Ha!’’ and shook his head. ‘’You’re full of irony, aren’t you?’’ he waved it off. ‘’You probably don’t think of me as your father. I was really shitty.’’ Oh, how I wanted to agree with him. So badly. But I just stared at him. I didn’t really want to have this conversation with him right now.

‘’ Dads leave, no need to be such a pussy about it.’’* I said looking away. ‘’Look, I got along fine with mom. Born and raised in Hawaii. I’m not doing drugs. I’m not having sex with strangers.’’ I said casting him a sidelong look. ‘’And Obviously I’m not pregnant.’’ I blinked rapidly and shrugged. ‘’we’ve got a party to get to.’’ I said. ‘’and just to be clear. I’m not hear to crash your awesome multimillionaire lifestyle. Like I said. I’ll even change my name so you don’t get hassled. Just help me get to SHEILD. Please. And then I’ll be out of your hair.’’ I pushed past him and out the door to get lost among the party mongers. I didn’t know why I felt so bad. I just wanted to be helpful to him. I was his daughter. I wanted to be _his_ daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Moon dust Author-San is a hopeless romantic.  
> * ''Dads leave, no need to be such a pussy about it.'' Is a Tony Stark/Iron man movie quote.  
> I would like to apologize for the feels. But I'm not sorry.  
> Wasted years is by Iron Maiden.


	10. When the wild wind blows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tanya contradicts herself. her curious mind is working dangerously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed the irony in me making Tanya Tony's daughter; he's Iron Man. and one of my favorite bands is Iron Maiden. Tanya is literally the Iron Maiden (Well, Pepper is Iron Maiden, But you get it.) I'm so corny.  
> Tanya's favorite colors are pink and Orange. and her favorite food is Lomi Lomi Salmon and Malasada  
> her favorite drink is anything strawberry Salad. and She's allergic to melon. And she likes to dance at Luaus  
> Her favorite flower is a Plumbago.

‘’This is what you do? Throw parties when you should be working?’’ I asked Tony as I wrote down an itinerary for my training. He was actually going to assign me target practice. With real guns. That made me nervous. I was becoming quite fond of that little pink taser. So much that I used it to create a high tech stun gun baton. Which was also pink.

I’d decided to show it to him later. He would have to let me test it.

‘’Come on, you don’t do parties? Back in Hawaii? _Hawaii_.’’ I nodded slightly.

‘’Well yeah, My mom is a dancer and a Model. I go to party’s when I’m not babysitting.’’ I answered. I started to fidget a little bit. ‘’I’m going to go for a jog.’’ I said getting up. ‘’Don’t be out too late. Okay? I need your help on food arrangements. ‘’ I turned back and nodded. ‘’Yeah. Okay.’’ I said with a small smirk. I took my book with me.

~

I found myself nearing an hour. Tony hadn’t tried to call me yet. But that was when I’d turned around to start walking back to the tower. I neared an alleyway, and it happened again. The air whipped around me in a flurry. And it wasn’t windy outside, not one bit. ‘’Nope. I’m imagining it.’’ I told myself. But I hadn’t moved.

I looked back and forth to see if anyone was watching and then I slowly walked into the alleyway. ‘’Hello?’’ I called experimentally. I rolled my eyes at myself. ‘’You’re trying to be an agent yet you engage the enemy in a friendly like matter.’’ I mumbled to myself. When there was no reply, I sighed. ‘’Fine.’’ I said crossing my arms. I knew he was here. I leaned up again the wall and looked around. ‘’Tell you what, Mr.Misty. I’m gonna come back here tomorrow.’’ Still no answer.

‘’If you’re happy and you know it clap your hands.’’

I chuckled at my own stupidity as I pushed myself off the wall, but I paused when I heard a faint, but distinct * _ **Clap Clap**_ * and a chuckle. I’d never walked so fast in my entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYE Are you ready for our characters to officially meet?! I am.   
> When the wild wind blows is by Iron Maiden.  
> sorry for it being so short.


	11. What Can I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last our love birds come face to face with each other. what will the turnout be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanya has several friend back home on the Island, (Of course, she's not a loser) Her closest friends Include. Margot, A Nebraskan native who moved to the island. Carmen, Who's Mom works with Tanya's. Jacey, Was a student in the Ballet academy with Tanya and Margot. And Cash, The only guy in their school squad. Only Carmen and Tanya graduated early. Tanya her sophomore year, and Carmen, Her Junior year. Jacey is a year older than the two and Margot and Cash are Seniors in Highschool.

I was stuck, Beyond Stuck. I felt so bad, so terrible. I wanted so bad to see that guy again. I couldn’t talk about it to Tony without him getting suspicious. So I kept conversation between us lively and family like. I spent time in his exercise room. Boxing with him and learning how to effectively hit people in their weak spots with only my hands. When he went back to working on his super secret project with Dr.Banner, he’d had an agent come in and help me. I already knew Thai boxing. So I didn’t really need much help.

I’d called my mom and my friends a few times. I missed them so much. So I skyped them a lot. I’d ask Tony what he was working on later. I had plans on sneaking out tonight. He’d been content in me telling him I was working on a JARVIS like program of my own, which was only half true.

I blushed and internally scolded myself. I was acting like a child. I’d left things. A leftover cake, An Apple. And a Blueberry Pie.

I would have convinced myself that it had been some homeless man or an animal, but they would disappear as soon as I would lay them down. It’d been an hour since I’d put that pie down. And now I was going to check. ‘’Are you leaving again?’’ Tony asked without looking up at me. I bit my bottom lip and turned to face him. ‘’Yeah, I’m doing a little research.’’ I half lied. ‘’How to improve my own hacking devices.’’ I said shaking my head at my bad lie. But he didn't catch on.

‘’Well, little miss Tech, could you be back in like 2 hours? I have reservations.’’ I stared over at him. ‘’Uh, Sure.’’ I agreed and continued walking. I noted in my phone that I’d have to be back soon.

~~~

Walking down the street, I felt nervous. Something new rose within me. A new, knowing feeling. My mom would say she felt like this whenever I’d done something I shouldn’t have. Like adding a waterproof motor to her boyfriend’s surfboard, or trying to create a robot that would feed my little brother so I didn’t have to. She’d shut the robot project down. But her boyfriend, Jack, was satisfied. I was being stupid. I shouldn’t have been trying to see this guy again.

I should have told Tony, or someone that I suspected he was in the area. Why didn’t I? My only prayers were for this guy to decide that he couldn’t trust me and try to kill me. Or for Tony to not find out what I was doing. I was so caught up in my thoughts, my mind automatically drowning out outside noise and focusing on one thing, something I was skilled at. It’d helped me my whole life. I was so In tune with my own self, that I didn’t notice what was in front of me; he had to clear his throat.

I stopped and slowly let my eyes travel upwards. It was him. The guy with silver hair and eyes. The mutant. We stared at each other for a while, he was smirking, while I must have looked like a fascinated baby. He was leaning back against the brick wall, arms crossed.

‘’How’d you know I’d like the blueberry?’’

he crooned lowly while tilting his head. His thick accent rolling off of his tongue and to my ears. I laughed nervously as I tried to find my voice. ‘’M-my dad says that it’s the best bakery in town. And the closest.’’ I said standing up straight. ‘’You kept trying to trap me, Avenger.’’ He accused.

I shook my head defensively. ‘’I’m not an Avenger.’’ Yet. ‘’No?’’ he said, unmoving. He shifted a little, not sure if it was because he was uncomfortable or because he didn’t like to stand still. ‘’Well. What did you want?’’ I felt myself blush and I looked down at the ground. ‘’Uh. To see you again.’’ I answered honestly. ‘’I don’t know why.’’ The silver haired guy chuckled and shook his head. ‘’You’re a very strange girl. I can tell.’’ He commented. ‘’Who are you?’’ I asked finally. The suspense killed me. I was all for drama. I was, but I wanted to move forward. He pursed his lips and looked off like he was pondering whether he could trust me or not. Then he shrugged.

‘’Pietro.’’He answered.

‘’Pietro?’’ I repeated.

‘’Yes doamnă. And you?’’ I smiled softly. ‘’Tanya.’’ I answered.

‘’Why didn’t you try to attack me, Tanya?’’

he asked me, curiously and suspiciously. I crossed my arms to match his stance. ‘’Why didn’t you try to attack me Pietro?.’’ I shot back. Seemingly impressed by my coy, he laughed. ‘’You are small, and still like deer in headlights*’’ ‘’Okay, that’s kind of mean?’’ He shrugged it off.

We stood in silence then again. But it was Pietro that broke the silence.

‘’Why do you work with the Avengers if you are not one?’’

He asked me. I bit my lip. ‘’I want to be.’’ I admitted. Pietro looked me over then, frowning slightly.

‘’We are from two different worlds.’’

He mumbled suddenly. ‘’I’m fire. You are ice.’’ I scoffed. Much like my dad did. ‘’I don’t know you, But I bet I can find a file.’’ I said hopefully.

‘’I’m actually earth. You’re wind.’’

‘’wind’’ Pietro repeated with a small smile. ‘’I like that.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the shipping begin! If you're wondering, Ava, Tanya's Mother, doesn't know much about SHEILD. So Tanya did not call to tell her about Sokovia. What Can I do is a song from Steven Universe.  
> *doamnă Romanian for Miss, or Ma'am.  
> *''Like deer in headlights'' Not a typo. I didn't forget to add ''Like a deer.''   
> Tanya's outfits for this chapter------> http://www.polyvore.com/what_can_do-tanya_stark/set?id=178104435


	12. Playball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya and Pietro get to know one another a little bit.

‘’You’re not going to tell me?’’ I asked Pietro. I was sitting on a park bench with Pietro. We sat a ways from each other. ‘’ Parli italiano?’’ I guessed. He shook his head. ‘’ Parlez-vous français.’’ Pietro made a face and I laughed. ‘’ Stii sa vorbesti romaneste?’’ I guessed at Last. His eyebrow raised slightly.

‘’ Da, o iau.’’* He answered. He looked quite impressed.  
‘’The people you work for, they’re not wondering where you are?’’ I asked. He shrugged.

‘’You do not know? HYDRA has fallen.’’

I shook my head, confused. ‘’They don’t tell me anything.’’ I said leaning back.  
‘’What about your Babysitters?’’ he asked. ‘’first you sneak off of a SHEILD jet, now you’re here. With the enemy. They’re awful.’’ I laughed out loud. Nodding. ‘’I lied and told my dad that I was looking at computer parts.’’

‘’All in hopes of catching up to me. Eh?’’

  
‘’I don’t think that’s possible.’’

I concluded. Pietro sighed and leaned back on the bench.

‘’ Vai. We should not have contact. Should not be talking.’’ He groaned. ‘’But here we are.’’ He ran his hands through his hair. ‘’You work alongside the very man I want to destroy. The man who ruined my life.’’ He said looking away from me.  
‘’and you worked for the very people SHEILD took out.’’ I crossed my legs. Curiously, I leaned forward. ‘’who ruined your life?’’ I asked letting my eyes wander. Children playing, couples walking. People biking. I waited for Pietro’s answer anxiously. But he straightened up and looked into my eyes.

  
‘’Tony. Stark.’’ He growled at last.

I froze up.

‘’You want to destroy him?’’ I asked hesitantly. I suddenly felt cold. And the want to get up and run was un-ignorable.  
‘’Him, and everyone he loves.’’ _**Well then I guess I was safe**_.

  
I scoot away from him. Yeah, I’d made a mistake. I should have

probably got my ticket back home and settle for a nice island boy.

‘’Tanya?’’

Pietro’s voice called me. I shakily turned to look at him. ‘’What is it? Your skin is so pale.’’ I even more shakily stood. ‘’I’m 20 minutes late for meeting my dad for dinner.’’ I said. ‘’Shall I walk you?’’ He offered. I found the will to smile again for a second.

  
‘’I’m an Avenger’s kid, not a good idea.’’ I said sadly. Pietro looked down and silently agreed.  
‘’I will see you again, right?’’ He asked me. I turned back and gasped. ‘’You want to see me again?’’ He stood anxiously and smiled. ‘’Well. Yeah. Every day, we meet here. This park. Da?’’ I giggled. ‘’What If I don’t show?’’ I asked.  
‘’I come look for you, then. If I can.’’ He concluded. ‘’Tomorrow then, plus, I want to give you something.’’ Pietro smirked dangerously, damn.  
‘’Oh? Isn’t a bit to early in our relationship for that?’’ I blushed but rolled my eyes at him. ‘’I’ll see you.’’ I said turning.

‘’Tomorrow Tanya.’’ I turned 180 to look at Pietro. ‘’Tomorrow.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *da, o iau (Romanian) Yes, I do.  
> Playball is by AC/DC
> 
> Pietro has not yet figured out who Tanya's Avenger parent is. Yet. Now... back to Papa Stark/Baby Stark Bonding.


	13. Have a drink on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanya's hobbies with her Mom and her Mimsy (Grandmother) include surfing, bird watching and cake baking.

‘’Fashionably late I see.’’ Tony retorted to me. He had private room for us. ‘’I figured that I would let you wind down and ordered you a Strawberry Pomegranate Mojito.’’ I tensed up before sitting. ‘’ ‘’You ordered me alcohol?’’ I asked in disbelief as I rubbed my temples.

‘’I could call the waiter back and get you an apple juice. Lemonade?’’ I rolled my eyes at him. I wasn’t sure if he was being funny or not. ‘’it’s fine.’’ I said finally as I took a drink. ‘’I’m sorry I’m late. I went back to change.’’ I said to him. She shrugged nonchalantly and took a shot.

‘’Your mom seems to be doing pretty okay.’’ He said suddenly. I raised an eyebrow. ‘’That was random. Yeah. She’s fine.’’ I confirmed. ‘’Does she hold some kind of grudge against me or something? Our conversations are very brief.’’ I mean, if you had a kid with someone, and left them, would you expect them to be all buddy buddy with you? I chuckled and leaned forward. ‘’She doesn’t speak ill of you. My Mimsy is a different story.’’ Tony made a face. ‘’Hm, well anyways. I think your training has been going well. Still have a bruise on my side, thank you.’’ I smiled, not being able to hide my pride. I did indeed get him in the side. ‘’I’m going to say this in the most unsappy way I can. I noticed you don’t like sappy.’’

‘’I do like Sappy.’’ I argued. ‘’Oh. Well. Slightly sappy. Then.’’ He said with a smile. ‘’I’m… Glad you came here. Sure you just dropped in like a new born zebra but. I’m glad you’re here.’’ I saw him scratch the side of his head and he cleared his throat. I could also see a prominent blush on his features.

‘’Anywho. Enough of that. I talked to Fury. And it’s decided. With more years of training. You’ll be working under me. And SHEILD.’’ I put the drink down and looked up at him. ‘’You’re kidding.’’ ‘’No, I’m Tony Stark.’’ I crossed my legs in anticipation. ‘’I don’t know what to say. Thank you.’’ ‘’See, you found the words all by yourself.’’ He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes again. ‘’Hey, Tony.’’ I called to get his attention after the waiter came to take our order.

‘’Have you ever gotten romantically involved with someone you shouldn’t have?’’

he looked at me like I was crazy. And he chuckled sardonically. ‘’Uh, yeah! Why, Samoan surfer boy need roughing up?’’ ‘’No! No. Nothing like that.’’ Tony dismissed the subject as quickly as I had brought it up. ‘’So, the party on Saturday, no sulking in the gust room or the Garage, I want to actively participate with the people. Since y’know these are the people you will be calling your colleagues soon.’’

I frowned. ‘’I do like parties.’’ I said. ‘’I’m just. I don’t know.’’ ‘’I get distracted, too. Then I realize I’m Tony Stark and say fuck it.’’ He said, I guess that was his way of trying to give me fatherly advice. ‘’You’re a Stark.’’ He said, stating the obvious. ‘’Awaken your inner Tony.’’

 _Inner Tony_? _**Stark**_?

I didn’t know where he was going with this. But I decided to go with it.

‘’You’re right.’’

I said rolling my eyes. ‘’besides. Enjoy it while you can for a while. We’ve got a lot of things coming up. And we’ve got these mutant twins to worry about.’’ I nearly choked on the chewed up piece of salmon I was trying to swallow. ‘’They’re bad?’’ I asked, asking questions to things I already had the answer for. But I asked it innocently.

‘’Tanya, when has changing someone’s way of thinking. A.k.a hypnosis and telekinesis. Ever been good?’’ I shrugged, playing dumb for the time being. ‘’That’s what the sister does. Anyways. He’s just a punk.’’ I smiled at that one. ‘’Anyways. The party, Saturday. Unwind. You’re too serious. Obviously you didn’t get that from me.’’ I agreed. ‘’Nope. Mimsy.’’ I told him happily. ‘’Right, she was never a pleasant woman.’’ ‘’She is.’’ I said with a wide, jovial smile. ‘’she just doesn’t like you.’’ Tony looked up, his expression sarcastic and morose.

‘’Yeah. I got that.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a drink on me is by AC/DC  
> Tanya's dinner outfit---> http://www.polyvore.com/have_drink_on_me-tanya_stark/set?id=178236624  
> Are yall ready for Ultron?! and more Pietro/Tanya Moments? I am.


	14. So fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a begging of Pietro's sexual frustration. I really wanted to save this song (So Fine) until the smut chapter. but I have more ideas for that one. this song is just so... enticing. yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, I do not have a face claim for Tanya. her beauty is thefore described in the story. but here is the face claim list for the story.  
> Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Start/IronMan  
> Nicole Scherzinger as Ava Curtis  
> Lynn Whitfield as Haunani Curtis  
> Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver  
> Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch  
> An O.C as Tanya Ryan-Maria Stark/Steel-grip  
> Hailee Steinfeld as Margot  
> Nick Petricca as Jack  
> Francia Raisa as Carmen  
> Hana Mae Lee as Jacey  
> Boo Boo Stewart as Cash  
> Nicole Scherzinger is Native Hawaiian and Filipino, while Lynn Whitfield is from Baton rouge. Tanya looks more like her father, minus her skin tone and grey eyes. so she's got a mixed skin complexion and tousled/curly brown hair (i'm obsessed with curls)

**~3rd person~**

Pietro trapped his foot rapidly. It was day six that he would meet up with Tanya. He began to grow anxious now. What if she didn’t show up today? He didn’t know why he was so drawn to her. But he couldn’t get her out of his head. Her smooth skin and full lips. The way she laughed. Her dark, alluring grey eyes.

 ‘’You came, still?’’

 _there she was_! Pietro sensed she wasn’t as lively as she normally was. The times they’d spent together anyways. ‘’I can’t stay long.’’ She said apologetically before sitting down. ‘’I have to get to another ridiculous party.’’ Pietro smiled, though. ‘’You do not like Parties?’’ He asked her, sitting beside her, closer now. More close to her than he’d been the other times. He felt well, Comfortable? ‘’You seem off, What is wrong?’’ he asked her, not being able to hide his worry. Tanya nodded. She gave him a lazy once over with her eyes.

‘’Nothing in the back of your mind has told you to stop coming?’’

she questioned curiously. Her eyes never leaving his.

‘’what do you mean?’’

He shot back, not understanding. Well, it wasn’t that he didn’t understand. It was just that he didn’t want her to bring up the topis of never seeing each other again. ‘’I mean, it’s dangerous for us to do this. Er, Talk. We shouldn’t speak.’’ ‘’But you want to.’’ He concluded, it wasn’t a question. Pietro continued to stare at her with curious eyes. She shyly nodded though. ‘’It’s just that, I didn’t expect to befriend you. It’s not good. You hate the avengers and in a couple short years, you’ll be calling me one.’’ She mumbled looking up at the sky. There were almost no clouds. But the air was light.

‘’You said you came here to be with your dad. Where are you from?’’ He asked her, changing the subject at once. ‘’Hawaii. Have you ever been?’’ ‘’No. but I would like to. One day.’’ She perked up a little at his words. It was so adorable amusing to her. He let his eyes run over her body like she’d done with him moments earlier. She wore a skirt. And her legs were crossed. Smooth skin. Lovely legs. Damn. Her dainty fingers smoothed out her skirt and she smiled. ‘’Can I give you that present now? I’ve been holding off for a few days. Haven’t I’’ Pietro shook the new naughty thoughts from his head and focused back on her face. ‘’Er, Yes. Sure.’’ He said awkwardly sighing. It came out strained.

Tanya leaned forward to reach into a bag and pull out a notebook sized canvas, purposely flipped upside down so that he couldn’t see what was there. She handed it to him and wrung her fingers. ‘’I hope you like it.’’ She said starting to bite her fingernails. Pietro flipped over the canvas, and began looking at. Well… him. ‘’You drew?’’ he asked, his mind was black and he didn’t know what to say to her. ‘’it’s me.’’ Tanya smiled happily and nodded. Pietro had been so sure this was all a trap, her wanting to see him again. He was sure that his sister was wrong about her and that he couldn’t trust her. He still wasn’t sure if he could. ‘’You are so different from the other circus freak Americans.’’ He commented. ‘’Are you sure you’re not some kind of Femme-bot?’’

Tanya scoffed at this, laughing slightly. Her curls quivering with her movement.

‘’My mom used to call me a test tube baby.’’

She told him. But she pinched herself. ‘’Hm.’’ She frowned slightly and looked up into his eyes. Pietro frowned as well.

‘’What? What is it?’’

She sat up straight and looked down at her arm. She was silent for a few seconds. Then, in a completely monotonous voice, she said: ‘’Pain does not compute.’’

Pietro laughed at her clever joke. So hard he had to hold his sides. ‘’yes.’’ He agreed. ‘’You are human. Not like me. Not Mutant.’’ Tanya’s smile fell a little. She was quiet for a few seconds.

‘’Scientifically enhanced individual.’’

She corrected him as she slowly reached over to put atop his. ‘’I have to go now. I can’t be late. My dad will kill me.’’ ‘’when will we see each other next?’’ Pietro asked hesitantly as they both stood. He didn’t want to leave her just yet. But he needed to get back to his sister. It took her a while to answer, didn’t matter. He probably didn’t want to hear it anyways. Impulsively, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, quickly burying his face in her sweet smelling hair.

‘’Pietro?’’

her soft voice filled his ears in question, she pulled back to look up at his face. ‘’I wish you wouldn’t.’’ he started. ‘’I wish you wouldn’t become an Avenger.’’ ‘’I wish you hadn’t have been with Strucker.’’ Came her retort. Pietro then surprised her by leaning down an kissing her forehead, causing her cheeks to flare in color. ‘’I’ll be seeing you. Have fun at your party.’’ Despite him saying this, he had not let go of her. When he did, they locked their hands for a while. ‘’Yeah. I will. Thanks. And hopefully I’ll be seeing you again.’’

Pietro stared down into Tanya’s eyes. The only other women in his life he’d ever felt true affection for was his mother, and of course his own twin, Wanda. Other women who’d he had flings with, they were nothing. ‘’Promise me I’ll see you again.’’ He said to her. Her reply was a small smile and the nod of her head. ‘’Just tell Robin Hood I said ‘ _think fast_ ’.’’ He let her hands go and watched as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH I CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOUUUU  
> *So fine is by Guns n Roses.  
> *Tanya has sensitive skin. like, product sensitive. so she uses children's shampoo, conditioner and soap. the shampoo + Conditioner she uses is Circle of Friends: Pia's pineapple. That's what her hair smells like. the soap she uses is Olay Fresh Outlast Cooling White Strawberry and Mint Beauty Bar.  
> Tanya's outfits for this evening-----> http://www.polyvore.com/so_fine_war_machine/set?id=178242840


	15. Longview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter for our speed demon. it was about time I gave him his complete own P.O.V chapter... soft of. Let him have his little sexy time by himself Wanda! But it's kind of the peak of the peak of shit getting real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been going out of order with things by a little bit. But it's Fanfiction. and you're allowed to do that.

‘’ _La dracu_.’’ Pietro moaned again, his hand traveling lower to his regions and his eyes closed in ecstasy. If only he could wrap his hands in that sweet smelling hair. The bouncy shine. It framed her face just right, making her look desirable.

Those dark grey eyes and plump lips he so badly to kiss. Why didn’t he kiss them. But there she was, in the subconscious of his dreams when he should have been thinking of other things. Worrying about the very mission he set out on in the first place. The riots and protests he led, he would not throw them away. He couldn’t. His hatred for America; Those beautiful big eyes. His hatred for the Avengers; her staring up at him with that wonderful smile. The marches he and his sister led to emphasize their hatred for the Americans and all the strife they had caused his beloved country.; Her sexy laugh, her alluring voice. Her tempting curves.

He didn’t see nor hear pain. Because that’s not what he wanted to see. He wanted her to be in his control. Pressed down face up onto a mattress, her face flushed and her mouth parting each time she would gasp. He wanted to kiss those lips and run his hands over those mounds of hers.

‘’ _Yes_.’’

He groaned slipping out of his subconscious again, running his hand up his shaft slowly, then back down. Tanya, Moaning his name. Tanya running her hands through his silvery blond locks, pulling occasionally. Tanya crying out and telling him he was being a little too rough, that he was hurting her, to stop. But he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. How she’d be spent with her panting. She’d be immobilized. Unable to move for hours, a few days weeks maybe? How he’s probably have to carry her everywhere around the house.

Then he’d carry her back to the bedroom and make her situation worse.

‘’ _Fuck_.’’

He groaned lowly, making sure his sister could not hear him. But back into her subconscious, Tanya’s plump lips were wrapped around his swollen member, she never broke the eye contact.

‘’ _Zeu_.’’

Pietro’s vision was suddenly blurred, clouded by white spots as he hit his climax, came all over himself. He had to see her again. He wanted to. His euphoria was interrupted by his sister calling his name, and quickly, he cleaned himself up and went to her. ‘’Y-yes. Yes? You called?’’ Wanda’s worried expression transitioned into his nose wrinkling in disdain.

‘’You- Doamne , cât de obraznic.’’ She hissed and rubbed her temples. She straightened again, like she had been nudged.

‘’Summoned.’’

She told him, her mind seeing his sultry thoughts and she crossed her arms and shook her head like she was trying to shake free of his mind. ‘’We’re going to be summoned soon..’’ She told him. She didn’t want to voice her opinion on the attachment of his new American friend. That would come later. ''When?'' Pietro asked. ''And by whom?'' Wanda sighed, using her mind like so was tiring her out. ''I don't know who, but soon.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think touching myself and having dirty thoughts with Wanda as a sister would be uncomfortable and challenging. you can't even have secret kinks around her.  
> Longview is about Green Day.  
> *Fuck  
> *God  
> *My goodness, so naughty 
> 
> Can I get some comments? some suggestions?  
> Thanks  
> Bella ♥


	16. War Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ULLTROON Dun Dun Dun.  
> I've gone on a streak now, Age of Ultron came out on DvD.  
> This might be my 12th time watching it? Let's shoot for 30 and higher. Yes?  
> If you haven't seen Age of Ultron or all of Ultron, this story has spoilers. You've been warned. and it gets bad, likie, trigger warning bad. I do not modify my writing for delicate eyes. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spew out chapters faster than Pietro can tie his shoes, eh?? ugh, what a tasteless joke, Bella.  
> Anywhoo. I apologize for this being a little short. it's almost 1am where I am and I have a milkshake that's making me tired. so. i'm going to split this. (War machine. 2)  
> As far as Physical fears go, Tanya has: claustrophobia, algophobia(Pain) and Herpetophobia. (reptiles) And Actually, it's just alligators for her. She hates them. Obviously not all reptiles. She has an Iguana. as far as Mental and Psychological fears are concerned, they will be revealed.

**~3rd person~**

Wanda circled Pietro curiously. It wasn’t like she couldn’t read her own brother’s mind. She tried not to. She didn’t like to. She wished to respect her twin’s privacy. But it was hard right now. ‘’She’s American.’’ Wanda warned, her eyes even flashed red for a few minutes.

‘’She works with Stark, she said so herself, Her parent is an Avenger. And we don’t know which one.’’ Pietro smirked and titled her face to look at him when she averted her eyes. ‘’That scepter alone can’t be the only key to Stark’s undoing she-‘’ He was cut off. His sister slapped his hand away and stared up at him sadly. Her head shaking from side to side.

‘’You know that’s not what you had in mind.’’ ‘’I does not matter what I had in mind, soră. It doesn’t. We will have our revenge. We will rise again. And The Avengers, they’ll be at our feet. No mercy for them.’’

**~Tanya~**

‘’Don’t you look like me.’’ Tony commented tossing back some whiskey and shuddering in delight. ‘’Don’t insult her.’’ Came that of Ms.Romanoff.’’ I smiled and fought the urge to laugh. I looked around as people talked and laughed. I was actually having a good time. ‘’So. Let me get this straight. You hacked into your school’s system to 1. Get free icecream every Friday, 2.give yourself all A’s and 3. Give yourself perfect attendance even when you ditched. All in 6th grade?’’

Steve Rogers was looking down on me with father-like eyes. I nodded, suddenly feeling ashamed.

‘’Don’t let Cap make you feel bad about what you do. It didn’t stop me.’’

Said Tony, earning laughter from a few girls. ‘’I was also the only girl in woodshop.’’* I peeped. Another gaggle of laughter. ‘’She’s adorable.’’ Commented Agent Ms.Maria Hill. She brushed some hair behind her ear and smiled at me. I had to give it to Tony: this was a pretty cool experience. Not like the elaborate Luau’s back home. But it was still pretty cool.

I wasn't drinking, but I had strawberry soda in my hands. Amusement was ensued and I laughed harder than I had laughed in a while. For a second, I started to think less about Pietro… Until~ an ear splitting noise filled my ears in the middle of the hammer lifting game. I looked at tony for answers as we were faced with a large out of place robot. Everyone was getting up. The room was made up of mostly agents now.

I stood, too. Thinking it would be best if I went to grab my baton. But then everything happened so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had strings...  
> But now i'm free..  
> There are no strings on me...  
> *Sora is Sister.  
> *I was one of the only girls in woodshop in 7th grade.
> 
> FACT: I freaking love Pinocchio. 
> 
> War Machine is by AC/DC  
> \---> What Tanya's stun-baton looks like.http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-qmazE_JFRzU/VBCK5ruuXaI/AAAAAAAAEGo/6e7xq49BrDs/s1600/pink-mini-stun-baton-fb14.gif  
> SHHH. Don't tell Tony, But Tanya designed it's voltage so that it could override systems. like computers.... And Iron Legions, which she tested out.
> 
> The Outfits, once again. http://www.polyvore.com/so_fine_war_machine/set?id=178242840


	17. War Machine pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because I had gotten really tired, I had to split the chapter. Just like I'll have to split the next chapter, maybe. Depends on how I feel after updating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, Tanya does in fact care about Tony, but it's hard for her to actually give him a title like, ''Dad''. On Tony's part, He's excited, confused and doesn't know how to take care of her. But he's happy she's there. On Tanya's part, No one can replace her dad in her heart. She's coped in ways like news recordings, fan books, and paper clippings.

Tony Bellowed for me to quickly get down. Which I did of course, what with glass flying everywhere. I winced as I crawled over it. I cried out as I realized there was a sharp pain from my leg, I’d been cut. I crawled behind the bar and took shelter. I saw one of the Iron Legions flying my way then.

‘’Tony?’’

I called, panicking, my baton a few feet away from me.

‘’Don’t move, Tanya! Don’t fight!’’

I heard Tony yell. I crawled towards my baton and scoffed under my breath. ‘’I’m not a child.’’ I growled under my breath and stuck my baton right into the socket of the robot, I watched as it’s systems were overrode in pride.

‘’Bitch.’’

That out of place robot Tony had called Ultron had escaped. I rose up on my feet to look at my surroundings. My leg was bleeding and the place was a mess. It took a second for my eyes to actually adjust, for my eyes to register the scene.~

‘’You got lucky.’’

Tony told me as I got my leg cleaned. He was angry that I had chose to ignore his order. ‘’Do you expect me to- to cower in situations like a helpless little child?’’ I challenged.

‘’You’re lolo in the head’’* he crossed his arms and stared at me. ‘’I’ve been Thai Boxing since I was 8, thank you. And it wasn’t because I got lucky, what do you think I’ve been doing around here since I landed, reading magazines on flirting and going on Barbie.com?’’ Tony bit his bottom lip and didn’t take his eyes off of me. ‘’Congrats on your peace program.’’ I muttered bitterly before turning my back and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War Machine is still by AC/DC  
> *Remember, Tanya's mother is a Hawaiian native, so naturally, Tanya speaks native Hawaiian slang. Lolo just means crazy.  
> *Tanya was almost Topanga. and Ryan-Maria. Ryan is an adorable unisex name and I just liked it. and Maria is the mother of Tony.  
> what should I add? do you like it so far?


	18. If you want blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya's mind being warped as she realizes a few things, Like she can't go home until this Ultron Son of a bitch is stopped. But that guy, those beautiful eyes. In the back of her mind. they're there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, all of you people who have been supporting me. This story is really, really important to me. and I adore the way it's coming up. I'm falling in love with it. lol, Pietro's already stolen my heart. like, months ago.

‘’ _Cerf-volant, Volant au_ vent, _Ne t'arrête pas Vers la mer_. ‘’

I carried on to the next verse, but frowned as Kahula’s eyes didn’t droop.

‘’You should be asleep.’’

I grumbled holding the screen of my tablet far away from me.’’ I could tell he was too excited to see me. ‘’Sissy! I don’t wanna sleep. I see you.’’ I couldn’t help but smile a little at him. ‘’Hula, My little Hula.’’ I missed my brother so much. He could Finally say my whole name and remembered my birthday. I picked up my song again, this time, slower. ‘’ Voyage insolent, Troubles enivrants. Please sleep, puff ball.’’ Kahula laughed, but he finally showed signs of being tired.

‘’No, No, Sissy.’’ He mumbled. ‘’You puff puff.’’ ‘’I miss you.’’ I said to him. And he smiled. I could see that he was laying on my mom. ‘’Miss you.’’ He repeated. ‘’will you come home? Cupid misses you, too.’’ My mom finally intercepted her Ipad and smiled. ‘’I know you have to go.’’ She told me, she looked equally tired. Considering it was almost 3am where she was.

’’ ‘’I’ll call back when I can.’’ I promised, crossing a hand over my heart. ‘’You better.’’ She scolded jokingly. ‘’ aurie.’’ She mumbled. ‘’K’den.’’ It wasn’t that I didn’t want to go back to Hawaii. It was that this Ultron asshole could track us. He could see that I was in fact Tony’s daughter, information I hoped he didn’t come across yet. But my mom understood. We were close like that. Mimsy had a different opinion. But my mom knew how things work. So she was content with me saying. ‘’For whatever reason, I’ll tell you when I get home.’’ At this time, I wondered what Pietro was doing, what was he thinking about? Me maybe? I looked at the broken class on the floor and frowned. I didn’t let this distress me. As long as everyone was okay. That didn’t include poor Jarvis.

The small meeting was still going on, I tip-toed to where they were but froze when I heard Thor’s booming voice. ‘’And what of your child?!’’ He shouted angrily. ‘’You are a brilliant man but very irresponsible.’’ He said. I frowned deeply. I saw that Tony had noticed me from the corner of his eye, but he didn’t look at me head on. I’d also caught the eye of Natasha Romanoff. She pushed herself off from where she was leaning and walked towards me.

‘’Let’s go chat.’’

She said leading back to the bar area. ‘’You Dad- Erm, Tony is actually really worried about you, But he knows you can do this.’’ ‘’You mean he knows that if he leaves me with some babysitter I’ll be able to find my way to him.’’ I commented. And Natasha smirked. ‘’Well, you have been preparing for this kind of stuff, even before him.’’ I nodded in agreement, she wasn’t wrong. ‘’Ultron isn’t going to do this alone, he knows he can’t.’’ I said quietly. It wasn’t because I was unsure of myself, it was because she was kind of intimidating.

A fucking robot that could think for itself, I was right when I told my mom my reason for not wanting to go Chuck-E Cheeses.

Those damn robots! ‘’But that was impressive last night, the stun baton that was override the drone’s system.’’ She praised, causing me to blush slightly. ‘’T-thank you.’’ ‘’I probably crashed everything.’’ I muttered looking at my hands. Natasha didn’t make a noise indicating that she agreed with me.

‘’No.’’

she said after a couple seconds of silence. She put a hand on my arm then, startling me. ‘’I started young, too. Really young. So I personally think you’re right on track.’’ I looked up into her eyes. Seeing that she was serious. ‘’Give Tony some time, and soon he’ll see that you’ve worth more than that pretty smile.’’ I laughed at that. ‘’Thanks, Ms.Romanoff.’’ I said graciously. It was like pep talk my mom would have given me, minus the cursing.

My mom would have given me a power speech. It was nice to have a little comfort though. ‘’And let me add,’’ Natasha started again, ‘’I’m kind of impressed. You’re not like other celebrity crazed teenaged girls out there. Little hormone filled nut cases. They’d lose their mind over seeing Cap.’’

I stifled a nervous laugh, whos’ to say I wasn’t freaked out at sitting down next to Steve Rogers on a couch to talk about Harry Potter and The Hobbit. ‘’I mean, I think Tony is appreciative. I mean, you’ve temporarily left your mom, your friends..’’ I shrugged. ‘’They can survive without me, I call and Skype almost every day.’’ I explained. Natasha made an unreadable expression. ‘’wow.’’ She commented. ‘’And… No boyfriend?’’ she asked curiously. I blushed and averted my eyes. ‘’Hmm.’’ ‘’it’s no one like that.’’ I said defensively.

‘’Island boys are Lolo*’’ ‘’yeah well, good talk.’’ She commented. ‘’I’ve got to go wrap this stuff up before they all start choking each other.’’ She winked at me before patting my arm and getting up. ‘’Oh and-.’’ She turned back for a second. ‘’Don’t tell your dad that I added a gun to your inventory. Rubber bullets, but still hurt like a bitch. And You have a stylish new bullet proof vest. You’ll do good kid’’ With that final word, she was gone.

I was left feeling rather good about myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The song Tanya is singing to her little brother is a French song called Cerf-volant. I personally love it.  
> *Cupid is the name of the family's Iguana.  
> *Aurie( Hawaiians use this sland to say goodbye. other terms are used as well. like K'den)  
> *If you want Blood is by AC/DC  
> Lolo is just Hawaiian slang for crazy/stupid.  
> Clap Clap for Natasha/Tanya Bonding. :3  
> As Usual, comments give me life and keep me going.


	19. If you want Blood pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony attempts to diffuse his own distress by trying to further get to know his own daughter. Tanya's temper is tested. Fucking Ulron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tested Tanya on the Mary-sue website. She's relatively low. So, Thank you.

‘’Wakanda?’’

I asked standing out of my chair. Tony had given me a powershake and I now only had a scab on my leg.

‘’Yep. Africa.’’

He said. He was tinkering with his armor, updating it. After Ultron had escaped, all hell broke loose. A robot on the loose? That was some scary shit. But Africa? Going to Africa for vibranium? That was different. This thing could think for itself. And… why? Why would anyone want to do that. There was always going to be evil in the world. But Tony fucking Stark had uped it by 50% ‘’I’ve got a job for you, you’re not going to like it, though.’’ He didn’t look up at me as he said this. But I felt nervous anyways.

‘’What is it?’’

I asked, not sure if I even wanted to hear the answer. ‘’You’re going to be Doc sitting, in case of a code green.’’ I felt bile rise in my throat. Saying with Doctor Banner? In case he was to Hulk-out. What was Tony thinking? When I didn’t say anything, he chuckled.

‘’ _Hulk sitting_?’’

I asked, still shaking a little bit. Sure he was the only one I really talked to aside from Natasha about things. But me and Banner had more of an older sibling younger sibling type relationship. He was comforting, ironically. But that didn’t mean I wanted to sit around waiting to be flattened to a pancake. ‘’You’ll be fine.’’ Said Tony, he seemed so sure. I didn’t want to miss the action, but when you thought about artificially intelligent robots and getting obliterated you felt easier knowing the closest danger was the hulk.

‘’Look, I see you’re nervous. But listen, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, Okay? No one else is going to get hurt on my watch, Tanya. Especially you. Your mother and her entire family would have my head.’’ I smiled inwardly as he turned his back to me. ‘’I still have to find a way to properly thank you.’’ I commented crossing my arms across my chest. He knew I wasn’t a baby. He knew I wasn’t stupid. Ugh, I hated that it was hard to be sappy with Tony, It was easier with anyone else. But not him.

‘’it’s okay.’’

He mumbled. ‘’Don’t thank me just yet.’’ I sat back down on a stool for a minute, I didn’t know what else to say. The sight of glass and things broken was a depressing one. I didn’t like the look. ‘’Okay, So. I notice you’ve been a bit distracted. What’s wrong?’’ He asked. He suddenly raised up to look at me.

‘’It’s not exactly paternal instinct. But. It’s Stark instinct. I drink it away, you shrink It away. I mean, you talked to Banner about it. Why?’’

I didn’t answer. There wasn’t anything to tell him. I didn’t even have a well rehearsed lie to tell him. I didn’t like to lie.

‘’Missing your boyfriend back home?’’

He asked. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Why was that everyone’s conclusion? Poor Tanya, missing her beau. ‘’No, I don’t have a boyfriend.’’ I answered honestly. ‘’Girlfriend, is that the way you swing?’’ I covered my face with my hands as I blushed. ‘’No. I’m not having relationship drama!’’ I said, hoping that would be the end of it. But Tony was a little more interested now.

‘’Well, you did say you were a virgin.’’ I gasped in disbelief. ‘’I didn’t say I was a virgin- I am. But-‘’ ‘’-Oh come on, there isn’t some island guy you have the hots for.’’ He asked me. Frosty blue eyes and silvery locks clouded my vision then. I bit my bottom lip as I thought about the mischievous smirk. I pursed my lips.

’’Aha!’’

said Tony triumphantly. ‘’He’s not an islander, and he’s not my boyfriend. He’s foreign, a Haole.’’* Tony leaned forward like he was oh, so interested. But I shook my head.

‘’That’s all you’re going to get out of me. Let’s move on now?’’

‘’Okay, Okay.’’ He agreed. ‘’Thanks.’’ There was a small knock and Bruce Banner entered. ‘’I really hate to interrupt. But the Quinjet is ready for go.’’

Tony and I stood and fist bumped eachother with a smile. But really though, when could I seem him again? I wanted to see Pietro. I shuddered and attempted to shake the thoughts, I felt my nose crinkle in annoyance.

 _Ultron_.

Too bad. Because it seems that this mother fucker wanted blood, and _**I would give it to him**_.

 

 

 

 If only he could physically bleed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want blood is still by AC/DC.  
> *Haole It's Hawaiian slang for a foreigner or a white person. it is NOT derogatory. in any way.  
> As Usual, comments make the world go round. And don't worry, Pietro will be back soon, like, he still has a lot of P.O.V chapters coming up, like the next one for example.


	20. Can I Play with Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron unfortunately picks up on Pietro's feelings, but doesn't know that the girl in question is Tanya Stark, His own creator and th center of The Twins' hatred. Wanda calms down a little at the thought of someone making her brother happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little Pietro P.O.V chapter. there are lots more to come. I only pictured this story having about 25 chapters. NOPE things change. and the content is going to get more actiony/lovey dovey. and the chapters will probably be much longer. Man, this story probably won't be over any time soon, thanks for the support!

‘’We’re almost there. I bet you two can almost taste the revenge.’’ Ultron chuckled at his monologue which he thought was so clever. Not bothering to look back at the twins.

Taste. _Taste_? Pietro wanted to taste something else. Not just revenge. Revenge would be sweet. But if he could remember, there something that was even sweeter.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his sister made a wan expression. Her nose wrinkling and her mouth twisting. Tanya had said she was earth, what does it feel like? It Is warm, like her embrace had been, colorful like her clothing, cheerful, welcoming like her disarming smile. And spacious like her heart probably was.

‘’Pietro.’’

Wanda’s voice was worn, low like a warning. Pietro looked down at his little sister and frowned. She’d caught him thinking about Tanya again. Less sensually, but she’d caught him. His mind was divided. But it shouldn’t have been.

‘’Hmm?’’

Came the curious purr of Ultron. He turned to the twins and put his fist on his mechanical chin and stared at them. ‘’What is it?’’ He asked, But he didn’t look at Pietro, he looked at Wanda. She frowned and gave him a rather downcast expression. Pietro gave her a warning glare, silently begging her not to say anything. ‘’he is just.’’ She started. Not finding the words it looked like. ‘’Is it a girl?’’ Ultron guessed. Pietro stiffened a little. Ultron read his defensive thoughts with a smug expression.

‘’No. It is not.’’ Pietro said trying to lie. But  not holding it up. Ultron probably picked up on his accelerated heart rate at the very mention of Tanya. It gave him away. Then came the laughter, It was sardonic, roguish. ‘’That’s adorable. You’re in love.’’ Ultron laughed, and if it were physically possible, he probably would have wiped some tears away. 

‘’it is not love. It is sanguine. Nothing.’’ Pietro said, surprisingly, there wasn’t hesitance in his voice. He wasn’t shaky. He knew it wasn’t love. But he cared enough so that he didn’t want anything to happen to her. It was infatuation, but it ran deep with him.

He wouldn’t fly into a murderous rage and would destroy anyone who put their hands to someone he loved. Wanda, or Tanya. He’d fucking end them. ‘’Enough about girl. We have a mission, no?’’ He spat and leaned back with his eyes closed. In his mind, he was thanking his sister for not ratting him out. Even if it was him who rat him out in the beginning.

‘’Let us finish this.’’ 

Wanda said silently. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. 

‘’No harm will come to her, Your woman.’’

She wouldn’t bring harm to something that made her beloved big brother smile. How could she? She’d do anything to keep him oh so happy. ‘’Besides. She is rather pretty.’’ Pietro actually felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away. ‘’She is not my woman.’’ He growled, embarrassed. Wanda stuck out her tongue. Causing Pietro to roll his eyes.

‘’Let us finish this.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Can I play with Madness is by Iron Maiden.


	21. What is and what should never be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya and Pietro meet again under dangerous and treacherous circumstances. Pietro's mind is divided again. he can't really seem to help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER IS REALLY LONG.  
> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I could have done a tad bit better. But whatever. 
> 
> FACTS: Tanya is 5'3. This was almost four pages of writing. it was 3 1/4 pages.  
> Ughhh, I am SO tired now and I'm going to take a break. for like... 8 hours... and watch Avengers and read smutty reader inserts. Thank you.  
> What would you do if you were Tanya?

‘’Alright, Baby doll. Look alive,’’

Natasha told me, She pointed out to me where the medical stuff was. ‘’Listen up carefully, we’ll fill you in when we need band-aids for a cuts and bruises.’’ I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her.

‘’I got it.’’

I said, she pat doctor Banner affectionately on the back and they set out. Tony and the others were already gone. Tony gave me a fist bump before he left. I concluded that, that was the closest to a hug I was going to get. For now. I was content. I had to sit with Doctor Banner, Going through selections of music to sleep to. We narrowed down to Franz Liszt and Claude Debussy. Doctor Banner laughed, like he had the funniest joke going on inside his head.

‘’What?’’

I asked at last when I got tired of him looking at me, laughing, and looking away. ‘’It’s Just, I’ve been having a hard time wrapping my mind around the idea of Tony having a kid for a while.’’ I pulled my feet up in the chair I was in and shrugged.

‘’Go on?’’

I said interested now. ‘’Well, I mean. You’re as alive as any other teenager I’ve seen. And holy damn the resemblance. And You show no signs of being a reckless, foolish being with daddy issues and a mean streak.’’ I laughed, nodding a bit. ‘’My mom isn’t a nutcase. She’s a model and a dancer. I had family.’’ I said shrugging again. Bruce nodded, ‘’I noticed, I watched how you interacted with the others. The way you work. And I was thinking. How could she be so cool?'' I smiled bashfully at his words. that was nice, I guess.

I thought back to the little moments I had witnessed between Bruce and Ms.Romanoff. And I cleared my throat.

‘’hey, Mr.Banner.’’ I called to him. ‘’hm?’’ he had one head to the radio where all the action type noise was coming from, and his eyes were on me. ‘’I asked Tony a similar question like this, and he didn’t really seem to answer it. So, if you don’t mind, I want to ask you something?’’

Bruce turned his body to me, showing I had his full attention. I blushed as I looked down at my lap. How was I to word this. Banner was smart, would he catch on? It was obvious what his probably answer would be, but I decided to ask it anyways.

‘’Have you ever gotten romantically involved with someone you shouldn’t have?’’

Bruce choked a little… on some damn oxygen but that was besides the point. ‘’What are you- what?- what is this about’’ he asked, I was glad he didn’t avert his eyes to the question, but was still asking a fair deal of things. ‘’It’s not necessarily about you!’’ I said hastily shaking my hands to figuratively wave away tension. ‘’it really is about me.’’ I said with a nervous smile. ‘’I um. There’s this person, and they’ve just this vendetta about some stuff. And I wanna help. But-‘’

‘’You don’t want to get hurt, emotionally or Physically.’’ He said taking his glasses off.

I bit my lips and didn’t answer. He was right on target. Pietro had this clear hatred for the world, and what happened to him, I didn’t even ask him what had happened. He did actually tell me the gist of it though. And I felt sorry. I wanted to help him. I selfishly wanted him close to me.

_**But I wanted to be an Avenger, too.** _

‘’Yeah.’’ I finally said. ‘’I know, I have other things to be thinking about.’’

‘’No.’’

My head snapped up at Bruce and I tilted my head. ‘’No, what?’’ I asked him. ‘’Don’t be another victim of stolen childhood. Live your life. Fall in love. You’re normal, well, Stark normal anyways. But you didn’t grow up in some academy, you’re not a goddess, well, I mean. You’re not Thor, who’s to say you’re not a goddess. I mean. You have a childhood. You have friends. And you can probably remember your favorite childhood Television shows.’’

‘’ Bear in the Big Blue House and Zobamafoo.’’

I interrupted* Bruce smiled and shook out his hands. ‘’Okay, Okay.’’ He said laughing slightly. ‘’the thing is, You, even after graduating in the 10th grade, you still had time for friends. No one is going to look down on you for giving your heart out to someone. I mean, you’ve got a few years to go, right?’’

I smiled tightly at him and blew out some hair. ‘’Yeah, you’re certainly right bout that.’’ I confirmed. ‘’Damn, Thanks Mr.Banner. I’ll run with that advice.’’ ‘’So, we’re talking about another island teen?’’ he suddenly cut in. I averted my eyes, choosing to look at the cameras. ‘’No, He’s foreign, and not a teen. We’re talking a um… 7-8 years.’’ I admitted. It was true. You’ll be surprised about what people can talk about in six days. And I had actually gathered a lot.

Bruce didn’t say anything. ‘’Well. I wouldn’t know what to say.’’ He said. ‘’It’s fine. It’s just I noticed you and Ms.Romanoff.’’ Bruce blushed visibly and turned away. ‘’That’s not what’s going on.’’ He mumbled. But he stared over at me. I winked at him and laughed. ‘’Just, don’t tell Tony. I know you won’t but. Still.’’ ‘’Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.’’ He said. I exhaled. ‘’Thanks.’’ I said nodding in respect.~ I listened to the commotion in worry. I was wondering when they would be done with this, Ultron already had the Vibranium, I gathered that much, so what were they doing? How would they stop him now. I jumped out of my seat when I heard.

‘’Damn it! He’s too fast.’’ So it wasn’t a guess. They really were there! With.. Ultron.

‘’Guys, I-is this a code Green?!’’

Tony asked over the P.A hesitantly. Of course he didn’t want to do it. Code green. But hey, there was a whole city down there I could get to. He opened the entrance to the Quinjet and looked around outside. I grabbed my baton and made sure my gun was safely at my side before following closely behind. ‘’Let no bad happen, let no bad happen.’’* I recited silently.

Now that I knew for a fact that Pietro and his sister were here. I just hoped they wouldn’t be hurt. Please don’t get hurt. I narrowed my eyes in the distance when I saw two figures, Bruce didn’t seem to notice them at first. At least I didn’t think so. Then he started groaning. Shaking a little. I turned to face him. Reaching out in distress but not touching him. I gasped and pulled back when I heard an animalistic growl come from him. He turned to look at me, half green, half Bruce before he staggered on and galloped towards the city in a warped rage. I didn’t realize what had just happened to him. But as long as it kept him from charging over to me. _**Wait, no. The city**_!

‘’The beast, has been unreleased, yes?’’

I yelled and swung my Baton around, but it was out of my hand when It should have hit it’s target. Pietro stood across from me, my baton in his hand. ‘’My team mate.and it's _Unleashed_.’’ I said turning away, a hand was on my face and I was looking at Pietro again, I noted to myself that Pietro’s sister was no longer where they were sitting. Oh, all this thinking was making my head hurt.

‘’Tanya.’’

I looked back up at Pietro, and I couldn’t help but smile back at him.

‘’I’m sorry I swung at you.’’

I said. ‘’it was out fear.’’ He said confirming my second line. ‘’You steal my lines.’’ I said brushing some hair away from my face. Pietro handed me back my Baton. I set it down and looked up at him. ‘’You’re with Ultron?’’ I asked, I knew the answer, but I didn’t want it to be true. Pietro cocked his head, his smile no longer there.

‘’it is essential. I need this. To feel better. And once I’ve gotten my revenge. I.. I come back for you.’’

He took my hand in his and looked at it. in that moment I felt a little panic ‘’But, my dad is an Avenger.’’ I reminded him. My heart was pumping rapidly in my chest and I knew my face was flushed. I was even breathing heavily. ‘’Da, But you. You are not, Tanya, _dragă_.’’ I stared down at our hands. Pietro was breathing rapidly, still a little tired from running, I guessed.

‘’Don’t you like me, Tanya. I like you.’’

I blushed and looked straight up into his eyes. ‘’Of course I like you, Pietro. And I’m happy to see you again-‘’ ‘’-Then what's to stop us, pretty baby?’’ he asked. He shifted a little, both his hands on my hips and drawing me dangerously close. ‘’I have to be giving you something, now?’’* he murmured to me. ‘’Oh.’’ I backed up until I was pressed into the side of the Quinjet. ‘’I’m… I am going to kiss you?’’ He said as he began to lean in.

‘’Wait. Wait!’’ I pressed my hand to his chest and shook my head. ‘’I have to tell you something, I- my dad-‘’ Pietro scoffed and started to kiss my neck, rendering me speechless. ‘’I don’t care, Tanya. You didn’t try to attack me, you could be in there fighting but you weren’t. Oh yeah, you had to babysit, right?’’ I frowned, letting my hand slide from his chest to his neck. ‘’I really have to go, what if we get caught?’’ Pietro laughed and pressed himself closer. ‘’You say so yourself, I will never get caught.’’ He spat my words back at me, causing me to roll my eyes.

‘’ _Inchide ochii_ .’’

He whispered to me. Pietro pressed his lips to me softly, and I felt myself leaning into this sweet, rushed kiss. Just as I got into the groove of it, he pulled away. Leaving me dazed and slightly pissed off with him.

‘’ _First Kiss_?’’

he asked stroking my face. ‘’Uh, No? why was it that bad?’’ I asked, concerned.

_**God damn it Tanya, concerned about the wrong things!** _

‘’No, it was, how do you say, Not half bad?’’ I heard machine whirring in the distance. Pietro’s hands didn’t drop, but he turned his head to the noise. ‘’I just go.’’ He muttered before looking back at me. ‘’I’ll find you again, yes?’’ I looked up sadly at him. I should have told him off, told him that I was going to report him. I should have picked up the baton and tried to electrocute him with it. But instead I answered moronically.

‘’Yes.’’

He squeezed my hips slightly before taking both my hands and kissing them. ‘’Until then.’’ He murmured before letting go of my hand and speeding away like a bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *What is and what should never be is by Led Zepplin. and it's one of my favorites. and yes, I DID use some of the lyrics for Pietro's Dialogue.  
> *Bear in the Big Blue House and Zobamafoo, despite the fact that I had, and still have Pupaphobia.  
> *Let no bad Happen- a silent prayer/quote from a movie called 'We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'  
> *Draga-Dear in Romanian  
> *Loosely based on the ''Give you a kiss'' scene from PJ Hogan's 2003 adaptation Peter Pan  
> *inchide ochii- close your eyes.
> 
> *Please don't hassle me for this ''I knew you for six days, I'm the daughter of your enemy, now kiss me you fool.'' Kiss. It'll make sense in the next few chapters. Plus, it's just a kiss. No one said ''I love you.'' yet or anything.  
> As usual, Comments make my fingers move faster with them Updates Hoped you liked this chapter.~  
> Bella.  
> Tanya's Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=178552293


	22. Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, It's there. Pietro has found out which Avenger is Tanya's parent. Thanks to that life destroying, cock blocking Ultron.  
> But yeah, sorry guys. I may split this chapter. i dunno yet.  
> Another Pietro P.O.V not the last. oh guys. I'm gonna break you guys' hearts. 
> 
> MWAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intent to throw more Baby Stark/Papa Stark bonding. and More Pietro/Tanya Oh hun.  
> Oh, and I know i'm consistent, currently working on the next chapter. But I'm going out with some friends tomorrow. soooo.

‘’Don’t think I don’t know what happened, sly dog.’’

Ultron said, looking down at Pietro. It was already creepy enough that he could think for himself. But this asshole had a sense of humor, and could make facial expressions. And now, he was sort of leering. But there was something else to it. Something else. Wanda swallowed hard and turned to her brother.

‘’And you said that it wasn’t love. You’re forgetting that I can read you humans like open books.’’ Pietro stared up at him and shrugged mockingly.

‘’What is my sin?’’

He asked. Yeah, he’d gotten a little too attracted to someone he was supposed to be calling his enemy. But it was because he had been curious about her. There was something in her heart that he wanted to explore. ‘’Did you know, Romeo?’’ Ultro asked him at last as he turned around to watch Helen cho work. ‘’Did I know what?’’ he asked.

‘’Your little squeeze your little… _cupcake_. She’s a _Stark_.’’

Wanda gasped audibly, wondering herself why she didn’t just read the girl when she had the chance. She had been too busy with Bruce Banner. Pietro laughed. ‘’You’re confused.’’ Ultron pulled one of Helen’s screens, showing that he had pulled up a Hawaii State I.D. ‘’Tanya Ryan-Maria Stark.’’ Ultron recited like he had been reading poetry. Pietro stared at the screen, then down at the Cradle. ‘’You may leave me now.I'll let you know when we head out.’’ Ultron dismissed. As if he hadn’t just left Pietro with a confusing mindset.

 

Wanda looked up at him when they were far enough. ‘’Pietro?’’ She murmured, trying to comfort him. ‘’Pietro, she-‘’ What could she say. Pietro closed his eyes and exhaled.

‘’Tanya Stark.’’

He muttered under his breath. He pondered it over and over again.

 _Stark, Stark_ , **Stark**.

Wanda frowned deeply. She knew how much Pietro cared for that young woman, and she knew that her brother was slowly falling. Even she blushed when she saw their kiss reenact itself in Pietro’s head. ‘’What will you do?’’ Wanda asked silently while she leaned on his arm. She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb in a comforting manner.

Pietro pulled back and looked down at his sister. It would take a few hours if not a couple of days for Doctor Cho to complete what she was doing with Ultron. So he figured. ‘’Are you going to try and stop me?’’ He whispered to his sister. He stroked her face and watched her expression carefully.

‘’She is pure.’’

Pietro told her when she showed signs of hesitance.. Wanda exhaled harshly and averted her eyes. ‘’Go, But be back. We are not finished yet. Not yet.’’ Pietro kissed his Wanda’s forehead and looked around the room. ‘’It will not take me long to find her.’’ He said glumly as he sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say Goodbye is by Skillet. My other favorite band.  
> Comments make Pietro and Tanya time Happen


	23. Just Like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Pietro has found Tanya again and confronts her about her parentage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fucking chapter was almost four damn pages long. you're fucking welcome. 
> 
>  
> 
> I may or may not be crying.

I was curled up on a couch in Clint Barton’s living room. Fatigue had swept over me heavily. That and I had been daydreaming almost the whole ride over here. I was questioning a lot now. I probably looked like hell. But I knew I was feeling worse than I looked. I touched my mouth over and over again. I still felt tingling and I knew my face was still flushed.

‘’That little witch didn’t mess with your mind, too did she?’’

I had looked at Natasha after the ordeal had gone down. In all honesty, I felt really bad. Seriously bad. It should have been me who’s mind had gotten messed up. It should have been _me_. Not her. I had one job. ‘’I’m sorry. I wanted to call you but-‘’

Tony held a hand up to me and put it on my head. His eyes were sullen and his mouth was set in as hard line. ‘’You look, tired as fuck. Take a nap. I’ll come get you if anything goes down.’’ He said stroking my face.

‘’You promise?’’

I asked. He chuckled and draped a blanket over me. ‘’You betcha.’’ He actually kissed my forehead before walking away~

‘’Like that, you’re going _like that_? Tony asked he had an axe swung over his shoulder and his eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes at his paternal timing. ‘’Ms.Barton told me how to get there. And they’re just shorts.’’ I commented. ‘’I don’t like the way your butt looks in those jeans.’’ I covered my butt with my hands and blushed while walking away.

‘’why’re you looking at my butt?! Not cool, Tony.’’ I added.

But I agreed to go get some more juice for The Bartons’ house hold. It would give me some walking room. Lots and lots of walking room. It was like my home in Hawaii almost. Except there was more sand where I was, and you could feel a little of the cold. I missed home. Just like this, I could easily walk anywhere I needed to walk without using my mom’s car. Or my scooter. I was still scowling at my Dad’s butt comment, ‘’these shorts aren’t that short.’’ I muttered to myself. I pat my back pocket to A, make sure that the money was still in my back pocket and B, to make sure I had no skin showing.~

I was still thinking about my mother’s outburst from when she called me.

‘’You need to come home!’’ She screamed at me. And I cringed at her harsh tone. ‘’You know why I can’t. Mom. I’m fine.’’ She sighed and pushed some hair out of her face. ‘’You are 17 years old, you’re a little girl.’’ I frowned at her when she said this. She knew how I felt about being called small. ‘’I saw the news about what happened in Wakanda. Wakanda?! You were in Africa?!’’ I sighed and tapped the screen with my finger. ‘’Don’t you nonchalantly shrug your shoulders at me. Tony Jr.’’ She hissed. ‘’You’re Mimsy and Nemo* are worried. You friends are worried. Jack is worried..’’ Her words came off in a rush.

‘’Mom, I was nowhere near the city.’’

I said with a small smile. I bit my lip as I remembered where I was at the moment. I looked back at the screen. ‘’Mom.’’ I got in a light tone, trying to make her feel better. ‘’I think I have a code.’’* I started. My moms eyes widened and she backed up from the screen to hold up a motherly finger. ‘’a Code, you caught a code while with your dad?’’ She asked raising an eyebrow. I blushed and hid my face for a second. ‘’Ryan-Maria.’’ ‘’Okay! Okay!’’ I started slowly. ‘’it’s a code blue but it’s getting warmer.’’ I explained.

‘’Code blue? Just blue?’’ she asked suspiciously. ‘’No oochie coochie?’’ I gave her a horrified look and shook my head.

‘’Mom. I have to go now. I’ll call you later. And if for whatever reason.-‘’ ‘’-You’ll tell me later.’’ She finished. She gave me a few air kisses and prepared to hang up. ‘’Love you to infinity.’’ She murmured. ‘’Love you to beyond.’’ I finished.~ ‘’That wasn’t a far walk.’’ I commented to myself, Ms.Barton had wanted Cranberry, Orange and Lemonade so that’s what I was picking up. I knew it was probably because the others wanted to discuss something without me around. I was always surrounded by waves and sand. Unless I traveled, but I rarely left the tropics. Born and raised in Hawaii as a native. Maybe I shouldn’t have went to New York.

‘’Should have stayed in the tropics.’’

I said sitting on a random park bench. I touched my mouth again. I couldn’t help it. Pietro’s lips had been like… well, I liked it. It was long awaited and I was glad it happened. But it would have been better if it had happened on other circumstances. Tender, smooth, he was smooth. I liked being in his possession, I liked the feeling of my chest against his. ‘’I need to figure this out. I need to figure this out.’’ I muttered to myself. I put my face in my hands for a few minutes I felt someone’s presence next to me, as well as I heard the breathing of someone. For the time being, I ignored them.

 _ **Stupid girl, stupid girl**_.

‘’...Having a moment. Ms.Stark?’’

a low, deep accented voice asked me. What? No. He couldn’t be here!

‘’Pietro?’’

I turned to look at him. He hand one hand in his lap, one hand draped across the back of the bench. His eyes were glossy and he looked beyond tired. I stood up in a panic and looked down at him. ‘’How did you know I was here? Were you followed I-‘’

I froze a little. Ice filling my veins and acid bubbling up in my stomach. ‘’You called me Ms.Stark.’’ I realized. Fear flooded me and I swallowed thickly. I wanted to throw up. ‘’when were you going to tell me. Did you plan to fight me head on when we got close enough to the Avengers?’’ he asked me, acid filling his tone. I turned my body to him, standing ridged.

‘’I tried to tell you.’’ I let my eyes scan the are for signs of being watched, hopefully no one came looking for me.

‘’Did you?’

’ Pietro asked lowly. His electric blue eyes staring into mine. ‘’Offspring of Stark. You are the Child of the man who took everything from me.’’ He stood then. And it made me back up a little bit. ‘’You told me that you wanted to destroy him and everyone close to him. You expect me to just come right out with it?’’

‘’ _Arg_!’’

he suddenly growled. He ran his hands through his silver locks and growled, muttered in his native tongue under his breath. ‘’You- My sister and I promised to each other that we were the only things. Just eachother. Yet I was _falling in love with you_ , I let you in!’’ he hissed. his words hit me like a foot in my side. And I’d felt that before, but it wasn’t quite the right comparison.

‘’So now what, you’re going to kill me?’’

I asked, I was shaking, and I felt myself blinking away tears. I didn’t want him to go. I didn’t want this to end. Pietro laughed sarcastically and gave me an Inscrutable expression. ‘’You’d better hope the Avengers give it there all, Ms.Stark, Because there’s no stopping Ultron. ‘’ I gaped at him. Did he know what he was saying.

‘’You don’t mean that.’’

I asked. He gave me a sick smile. ‘’see you in another life, when I’m on top. Tanya.’’ He mumbled. And with that, he sped away, I called after him, but I knew he hadn’t heard me.

And I knew it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just Like you is by Three Days Grace. it's not meant to be negative. it is showing how she compares with Tony. How she is just like him in a few ways.  
> *Tanya's outfit---> http://www.polyvore.com/safe-house/set?id=178553530  
> *Nemo is Tanya's Grandfather.  
> *Codes= Tanya, Her family, and her friends have codenames for things.   
> Tanya+her friends+Her moms have these Codes:  
> Code Blue  
> Code Melon  
> Code Cherry  
> Code Strawberry  
> Code Blue is- Cute guy alert.  
> Remember, Tanya is still in her teens (17, almost 18)  
> *Love you to infinity. That's a family saying. If it were her friend, she would say 'To infinity' and ect


	24. The Evil That men do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron's Forces are upon the group. Pietro is frustrated and confused. Tanya is just plain confused. why though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was almost 9.Pm when I am writing this. I don't have classes again until next week. So updates will be slow starting Sunday.  
> Another long chapter and Kinky/Dirty thoughts from Pietro. and his slight realization.  
> Can I get some comments and positivism for Helpful sister, Wanda?  
> I am so very tired.  
> I do not in any way ship WandaXPietro. Thank you.

‘’You’re an Idiot, you’re stupid. You foolish, foolish. _Prost prost prost_. ‘’

Pietro growled to himself over and over. He hadn’t slept since the last he saw her. Wanda watched him from afar, her brother’s body language had made it clear that he didn’t want to be touched at the moment. And it killed her. It really did. She could see how much this was killing him. But he was so driven. So driven and deadest on their plan. He promised to protect her, his little sister.

In his mind though, in his mind, he could see his hands reaching out for Tanya’s taught little body. Her eyes half lidded and she was quiet. She knew who she belonged to. He knew what he wanted now. He felt selfish in his ways. He wanted her all to himself. in his grasp. Why did he turn her away? Why didn’t he take her then and there with him?

‘’Wanda?’’

Pietro crooned for his sister, begging for her to come and comfort him before their time was interrupted by Ultron. She was there in seconds. Letting him rest his head on her lap. ‘’ _Sora Mica_.’’ He said tiredly. He gave out an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes.

‘’Love is a razor and I walked the line on that silver blade.’’

Wanda chuckled a little and rested a hand on his shoulder. ‘’How very poetic.’’ She commented to him. Seeing his pain first hand. Wanda pursed her lips, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks as she prepared to ask the question she already knew the answer to. ‘’Are you falling?’’ she asked peering over to look in his eyes. ‘’I don’t know.’’ Came her brother’s reply. Wanda laughed slightly, noting the blush on her brother’s face.

‘’I don’t know.’’

She mocked, deepening her voice to attempt to sound like him. ‘’Okay. I could. I could love her. I just- she.’’ ‘’-Is pure, and soft and kind hearted, not like any other American we’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. Da?’’ Wanda finished Pietro’s thought for him. Causing him to smile. ‘’Yeah, all those things.’’ ''And you said it was wrong.'' Wanda repeated, he reached up to grab her hand. ''I thought it was, I still think it is. But I need to see her Wanda. and if it's wrong than I don't want to be right.'' He said. Wanda smiled. ‘’and yeah, she is kind of beautiful.’’ Pietro smirked. ‘’Are you going to try to steal this one away, Sora?’’ Wanda laughed, and Pietro joined in with the sound. But something a far sent her emotions spiraling downward. She sensed something, and it made her laughter die down.

~ **Tanya 3rd person** ~

‘’She’s been like this for a while now.’’ Bruce commented. Tony, Natasha and Bruce had taken a moment to let Nick Fury talk to the others. Natasha took Tanya’s face in her hands delicately, examining her. The only thing Tanya had done since coming back was smile at Mrs.Barton when she thanked her for the juice, but then she fell silent. Deeply silent.

 _Was she really going to die soon along with the Avengers_? He said so himself that he was actually falling in love with her. Did she feel the same way? She knew that Tanya knew that she was heavily attracted to Pietro, she liked the affection. And when he touched her… She'd never been in love with anyone other than stuffed crust pizza and choice waves. She thought to herself. Yeah, she’d had a couple of significant others in her life but, this was so much different. She’d never gotten so attached to them like she did with Pietro. And she hadn’t even known him that long!

And now he had teamed up with Ultron to take down the Avengers. Eliminate them. But these Avengers were earth’s mightiest heroes. They won’t go down. Will they? Of course not. Tanya didn’t know why, but she started crying. ‘’Woah, woah woha! Who turned the water works on?!’’ Tony said, startled. Natasha was gone and back with some tissues in a minute. ‘’Tanya, sweetie what’s the matter?’’ Natasha asked her. She wiped away the tears that were forming at an alarming rate.

A robot ruling the world. Pietro slipping away from her when she’d just started to get close enough to him? Would she ever see her family again? Could she go back home?

She felt a hand on her. And she seemed to lose it. ‘’He’s gonna kill us! We’re gonna die!’’ She yelled letting her face fall into her hands. Tony looked at Natasha and then away. He stood Tanya up and led her out. ‘’Let me handle this.’’

He said. Even though Natasha and Steve gave him worried looks from over their shoulders. He shrugged it off like he’d been able to shrug so many other things off. Tony pulled his sobbing daughter in his arms, attempting to make it less awkward. Oh man, he really should have read the parenting books pepper left him. ‘’Alright. Okay. Look.’’ He pulled back to look at her, wiping her way her tears as he’d seen Natasha do a few moments ago, and like he’d had to do with Pepper.

‘’You’re going to go back to the Tower with Bruce, Okay?’’ he started to tell her. His face was pained. And he sat back and laughed before he placed a few fingers under her chin and tilted it up so that she could look at him. ‘’This is new. Ms.Tough girl shedding a few tears, and hear I thought you were made out of concrete.’’ Tanya sobbed again, a sound between crying and laughing. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ She said wiping her own tears. She crossed her arms and looked out onto the field.

‘’No. No Tanya. Look, you’re going to go to the tower, Help banner. And I’ll even send Pepper to check up on you until I get back. You’ll be alright.’’ He promised. Tanya pushed some hair out of her face and sniffled while trying to breathe evenly.’’Tower, Got it.’’ Tony pat her shoulder. ‘’Hold on, Baby Stark.’’ He told her, pulling her close. They’d all taken a hit. And he didn’t know what she was going through. But she sighed and nodded in his hold.

‘’I’m holding.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Evil that men do is by Iron Maiden, I used some of the lyrics from the song for Pietro and Tanya's thoughts and Dialogue.  
> Prost- Romanian for 'Dumbass.'  
> *Sora Mica- Little Sister  
> I don't know why I used the song, but it was on my song list. so.. yeah. I did 3rd person to capture EVERYONE's thoughts and feelings, especially Tony and Tanya's because there is still a Daddy Daughter relationship going on.
> 
> Comments make chapters appear ;3 and we're like... three very long chapters away from the long awaited smut. I spoiled it, I don't care that i did. You deserved to know. Right?


	25. Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Bruce, you clever little shit. I do indeed enjoy giving you guys longer chapters. this one is split into two P.O.Vs. man. I'm tired, This isn't that long. But if all goes well I'll be able to update again later.

The ride on the Quinjet didn’t calm my nerves. I couldn’t sleep a bit. I wasn’t shaking anymore. And I was tired. But couldn’t find the will to close my eyes. I couldn’t sleep. When I tried, I had nightmares. And it was dark. So I forced myself to stay awake.

 

‘’You know.’’

Bruce Banner’s voice filled my ears. I didn’t bother to look over at him. But I grunted to let him know I had heard him. ‘’This may be a bad time to mention this,’’ he started, ‘’But that day, In Wakanda, when I opened the entrance of the Quinjet. And saw the twins sitting there before us, before that little-.’’ He stopped to catch his breath and to stop himself from saying a dirty word. ‘’before she messed with my mind. I looked at the brother. And he wasn’t looking at me. He was looking past me and to you.’’

I still didn’t turn around and look at him. ‘’And the way you would disappear from the tower, going on your jog, no one uses _Thierry Mugler_ before they sweat.’’ I felt myself blush a little before I finally turned to look at him. ‘’How’d you know?’’ I asked finally. And he could smell my perfume? That was weird.

‘’I figured it out a while back, besides, you and Clint were the only ones who weren’t affected by The little witch’s mind games. And I thought to myself, well, Clint tasered the hell out of her. But Tanya, she was open. She was always open.’’

Now I felt terrible. I can’t believe he was telling me this now. ‘’It doesn’t matter anymore. That’s over with. I just need to get on with my life-‘’ Bruce shrugged his shoulders. ‘’ Life's a journey, not a destination. You don’t need to be deadest on where you’re going.’’ He started. And I wanted Pietro along for the ride.

‘’In Tony’s eyes, now don’t tell him I told you this, because I didn’t rat out you and Mr.Speedy. But he still thinks of you like a little baby. You have to learn to crawl Before you learn to walk. And you’re running. You’re a runner.’’ He told me. I turned away from him again. I shouldn’t have been upset.

This was something that hadn’t even began to blossom on my part yet. It was amazing. I didn’t plan on feeling this way when I sought out my dad. Amazing. ‘’When we get back to the tower, Tony is meeting us. But I strongly recommend that you get some rest. Don’t forget, I’m still a doctor.’’ He said sternly. I forced myself to smile a bit. ‘’And tomorrow?’’ I asked curiously.

 

‘’I just can't tell just what tomorrow brings.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing is by Aerosmith. I like these lyrics.  
> Thiughts? Suggestions? Lemme know!
> 
> When I think of Pietro and Tanya. I think Of Tulio and Chel


	26. Lost for words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACTS: Tanya's favorite movies are Moulin Rouge,Beaches,Hocus Pocus and Orphan. She likes scary movies and sappy old time romances. she can recite all of Beaches. and Likes Musicals.  
> A Headcanon is That Pietro tolerates Musicals but hops on the nope train to fuck that ville when it comes to Scary movies.  
> Like Her Grandmother, Tanya hates Roses, She thinks they're cliche, she would rather receive a mixed bouquet of Impatiens, Orchids and Gladiolus's.
> 
> It took me all day to write this! It is 4:30 AM I started this at 12:00 PM and had to take two naps, go jogging for energy, and take a dinner break. almost 6 pages of writing.

I can’t remember a time where I had ever felt so refreshed after sleeping. I was able to sleep without any nightmares this time. Which was good. And we had gotten news from Tony, he was due back any second now. Clint had already made it with the cradle. I watched over it curiously. Running my fingers over it.

‘’he really thought this through, trying to upload himself in a body. That was genius.’’ I commented.

 ** _Son of a bitch_**.

Mr.Barton hadn’t spoken with anyone since we’d gotten back. Since Natasha had gone missing. Bruce just dismissed it and said she was fine, but I knew better. I’d never felt pain like his head on. But I knew it. I could see it in his eyes. Synthetic bodies, I miss the days where my source of technologic happiness was a Tamagotchi and Barbie.com I hated to admit it. But I really missed days without technology, riding my bike to my friends’ houses to see if they were there. Intelligence today just flat out scared me. And I was a hacker! So I stayed out of the way. It’s the best I could do anyways.

I didn’t try to call my mom. But I did send her a message telling her where I was, and that I planned to come home as soon as this was all over. All of it. And it was almost time for school to be out for My friends, Margot and Cash. I had to be at their Graduation. We planned a party.

 _ **Fuck this murder bot**_.

There were so many obscenities running through my head, I felt disgusted. I paced in my room. And sat on the floor in front of the giant glass planes, watching the city from up high. Then I settled for the roof, where I let the evening air calm me. Then I felt nauseous, as thoughts flooded my being. ‘’Oh here it comes again.’’ I groaned to myself as I fell back on the asphalt. I stared up at the sky with uninterested eyes. It sucked that I was just sitting here when people were working. And I let Natasha take over some of my thoughts, she probably thought prayer was silly. But I was going to keep her in mine anyways.

I tried to control this. And For a second, I was in control. Of myself. I was usually strong. How did my mom get over my dad? Was my mom ever in love with him? She said it was just a deep infatuation. Maybe that’s what was happening with me. A summer fling type thing. I tried to think back, to my short lived high school years, my interaction with all my friends and loved ones on the island… the really cute Pizza delivery guy. But no. No I can't recall any love at all. Not like this.

‘’It’s _Infatuation_. You’re deeply infatuated Tanya.’’

I said smiling to myself. ‘’Well, could you be deeply infatuated with helping your old man set up some equipment?’’ Tony was suddenly behind me. ‘’I’ve just about finished decrypting those nuclear codes.’’ I let Tony help me up and I followed him down.

‘’Have you heard from Ms.Romanoff?’’ I asked hopefully. One of my hands going over my heart.

‘’She’s alive, or else Ultron would be rubbing our faces in it. So I think she’s okay… For now.’’ For now? I frowned deeply. Bruce banner was steady taking things apart, and Tony didn’t hesitate to stop him. ‘’What?’’ he asked. But Tony didn’t answer, he just looked at me our eyes meeting. And he smirked at me, like he was gloating.

‘’Whacha doin Banner?’’ He asked casually.

I felt like that I was catching on, then decided that I had absolutely nothing. ‘’working on tissue degeneration. What are you doing Stark?’’ he asked looking between the two of us. ‘’Look at this, about this body thing…’’ bam. Hot damn. I got it. Tony, he wanted to create another body. Bruce Banner said

‘’No.’’ At the same time I had said. ‘’Are you serious?!’’ Tony looked between us and raised his hands. ‘’you two have to trust me on this.’’

‘’Kind of don’t.’’ Bruce said behind me. And I crossed my arms and nodded in agreement. 

‘’Come on, Tanya!’’ Tony called as I gravitated over towards Bruce. ‘’I would expect to have my own daughter on my side!’’ I paused and looked back over my shoulder at him. ‘’You called me your daughter.’’ I said feigning deep emotion. ‘’In a paternal non possessive way.’’ I pretended to sniffle, then I gave him a sweeping hand gesture. ‘’C’mon. what’s your plea.’’

‘’That’s it for you?’’ Bruce asked me, but I turned to him with a playful snarl. ‘’Shh!’’ I said.

‘’Anyways.’’

Tony coughed, the remnant of a blush leaving his features. ‘’Our Ally, the guy protecting the Military’s nuclear codes. I found him.’’ Bruce and I exchanged looks with eachother. ‘’Well, if you’re not going to support this. I will.’’ I said to Doctor Banner. JARVIS greeted us happily and I circled around, ready for Tony to relay any more information. ‘’Tanya, take those giant wires and plug them up.’’ He instructed me, and I was on It in an instant. I helped them work, feeling myself well in pride and joy at the thought of being helpful. I was curious, too. A synthetic body? It would help. Maybe. But I had a good feeling. Not a stomach dropping sensation I got when Ultron was mentioned. Or when we were attacked by the Iron legions.

I had stood back and admired my work with Banner. Then went to work on a computer. While I was waiting for the screen to load, I walked back up to my room. I sat down and looked out of the window for a while. For some reason, I decided to grab my Baton. Shuffling back down the stairs. Tony nodded his head at me. ‘’Alright. Time to start this thing up.’’ I smiled at JARVIS’s input and his positivity about this whole thing. It made me think that he was key. What did I know though? It was exciting to me, that was the thing, this was nothing I’d ever seen before. Super humans and enhanced human beings. Asgardian gods. It was a rush. Rush, like the way Pietro moved. That kind of rush. Ugh, Ugh!

‘’Hello. Earth to Tanya?’’ Tony called to me. I straightened up and leaned against a random table. ‘’Sorry.’’

I said looking at the cradle. I swung my baton randomly and fixed my eyes on it, preparing for the big reveal. This was the end of the line, the last defense. And honestly, and I meant this in the most non Ironic way, but it literally could not get any worse than this. In truth, I wanted to check up on Mr.Barton’s process on finding Natasha, but he wanted to gather his thoughts alone. And I was conflicted on whether or not I wanted to see the outcome. So I sat back, ready to accept what probably was for the best.

‘’You know, I give you props, you’re the calmest teenager I’ve ever met. Which means the part of you that is egotistical is dormant.’’ Tony said. I rolled my eyes. ‘’No, Trust me, it’s active. Very active.’’ I replied with a smirk. ‘’Banner are you ready?’’ Tony asked him, to which he just gave us both a lackadaisical grimace. So he turned to me. ‘’Baby Stark?’’ He called. I sighed dramatically. ‘’Hit us with your best shot, Papa Stark.’’ I replied. But then- ‘’I’m gonna say this once.-‘’

‘’How bout nonce.’’

Suddenly Tony and Steve were staring each other down. The familiar sensation of ice was filled in my veins when I looked his way and saw who he had tailing behind him. It was the same feeling you got when surfing, trying to successfully backside but loosing your footing and wiping out completely, sometimes you’d think the water had a mind of it’s own, and what felt like being under for minutes, not breathing and reaching out for your board so you could get on top and breathe again, was only a couple of seconds. More common in the evenings than it was when someone did a Dawn Patrol.

Without knowing it, I went silent again. Looking down at the ground and gripping my baton so hard my knuckles lightened a little. My mind automatically drowning out the noise for a second as I tried to make sense of the situation. I turned to Steve, My eyes narrowing at him for a sign of mental manipulation.

‘’And you’re really you right now, right Captain?’’ I asked cautiously. He sucked his teeth and eyes me. ‘’You, too Baby Stark?!’’ he asked staring at me in disbelief, Tony looked to me to be verbal backup, which I provided. ‘’Well, it can’t get any worse.’’ I said to him. I didn’t want to add that Tony had made a good plea, But he did. And then, once again, everything happened really fast, Pietro, without looking at me, zoomed around to unplug the cradle, I glared at him and stared down at the cable in anger.

Then Wanda, standing there helpless for a second, she stared at me and I stared at her. And it made me curious as to what she was thinking. There was no doubt in my mind that she knew who I was.

My ears had barely registered the single gunshot until the glass was broken and Wanda and I both yelled Pietro’s Name. Tony yelled for me to take cover, but I didn’t listen this time. I powered on my baton and was about to ready to help out Doctor Banner. I ducked before Steve’s shield could hit me, knowing that his real target was Tony, So I called out for him, Too.

‘’Dad!’’

Wanda held her hands out to me, a warning glare in her eyes. ‘’Do not make me hurt you.’’ She warned, to which I replied in a surly manner, ‘’Mentally, emotionally, or Physical. Because take away your powers and I’m pretty sure I could lay you out, Queenie.’’ She sneered a little at me, one eyebrow raised in what seemed like curiosity. Our amped up little catfight was interrupted by the blinding light of Thor’s Lightning. I stared hard through the light, but then I was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground as I heard the sound of glass being strewn across the room… again. Wanda was hovering over me for a few seconds. Her eyes piercing mine and I can imagine I looked dumfounded. Her hands gently swept my forearms before she stood and helped me up.

‘’Right, the jab about the powers, I’m sorry.’’

I muttered quickly before following her eyes to this new creature that had graced our presence. Subconsciously, I grabbed Wanda and held onto her, she allowed it. I didn’t even notice we were joined by Pietro again until I heard his heavy breathing beside us. I still didn’t look at him.

‘’Someone wanna start by telling us who this guy is?’’

Without letting go of Wanda, who was very soft by the way, I turned to Steve and shrugged. When Thor explained that Tony was indeed right, I thought I was going to wake-up from a dream. Tony and Clint turned to me then, dismissing everything else for a millisecond. ‘’Tanya, mind telling me why you’re hanging on to that little witch like she’s your life force in Terraria?’’ Wanda and I looked at each other, Then I hesitantly let her go.

‘’Reflex.’’ I explained.

I walked over to where my dad was, observing this… this, Vision as he spoke. There was talk of him being Ultron’s creation. But he turned our way and I looked in his eyes. There was wonder in them, there was a sense that someone was home. ‘’I don’t think..’’ I started, I whispered to myself, too afraid to finish my sentence. I didn’t think this thing would turn on us. It couldn’t. if it wanted to kill us, he would have done so, and flew his way to Ultron by now. But who would listen to me if I were to say that, I was a kid.

‘’I would.’’

Came Wanda’s voice. And I turned to her and discovered it was me she’d been talking to, a warm smile grazing her features as she read my mind. And I couldn’t help but smile back at her. Tony gave me a quizzical look but I ignore him and turned my attention back to Vison. Then we were all stunned. I about fainted when I witnessed Mjolnir in Visions hands. And I couldn’t stop myself from spilling out obscenities.

‘’ _Holy fuck_.’'

 I muttered, and then continued it in my head. Over and over again. Steve turned to us and nodded. ‘’Three days. You hear me? Three days. And we’re going to destroy this thing. So say your prayers and Tanya.’’ He pointed me then gestured to the twins. ‘’teach them everything they need to know about erm.. Not dying.’’ My stomach dropped.

‘’Both of them?’’

I questioned shifting uncomfortably, Bruce looked at me and his mouth tightened like he was trying to stop a laugh, but he couldn’t hold it. ‘’Yeah, both of them.’’ He said walking off. Tony walked behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. He looked down with an unreadable expression.

‘’What?’’

I asked when he didn’t say anything. ‘’You called me Dad.’’ He said pretending to sniffle, like I had done about an hour earlier. ‘’Yeah.’’ I said looking down and blushing. ‘’I did.’’ He pat my shoulder and jerked his head towards the twins. ‘’And, show them the wardrobe, while you’re at it.’’ And then he too had walked away. Leaving me with the twins. Wanda looked at Pietro, who wasn’t looking at me, she smiled apologetically at me and nodded.

‘’Let’s get to work, yes?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost for words is by Pink Floyd. an outstanding band if I do say so myself. What did you guys think about this?  
> I found lots of preferences on Tumblr. Avenger preferences. goodness I love this fandom so much.  
> Tanya's and Pietro's thoughts and Dialogues for the next few chapters are from Van Halen-Why can't this be love, Coldplay, true love. and What is and what should never be by Led Zeppelin.  
> Sometimes I do like to keep to accurate movie plot, so yeah, I use quotes from movies and characters.  
> As usual, Tanya's outfit.--> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=178689743  
> Thumbs up for surf lingo!  
> And Thumbs up for Protective/Loving Wanda. I KNOW in the movie Steve Said 'Three minutes' But damn it. give Pietro/Tanya some development. Thank you!  
> Comments make the Mind stone glow.


	27. You could be mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORD COUNT: 2,113  
> Like I said before, Tanya is a movie person. Her favorite Disney movies that she can quote (Not in order) are:  
> Mulan, The Little Mermaid (All of them) Aladdin, Hercules, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Oliver & Company, And The Aristocats.  
> She often sings to herself. Her favorite songs to sing are 'Why should I worry', Hellfire, and Part of your world.

‘’I get it. I don’t trust them much either.’’

Tony tried to sympathize with me, it was about 5 am. Me, him and the twins were the only ones awake. Not counting vision. I watched him curiously. Wanda had expressed that she was wary of him, but that didn’t keep her from speaking to him. Wonder in her large eyes. ‘’It’s not that I don’t trust them.’’ I tried to explain, but I can imagine how it made me look silly.

‘’We all make changes Tanya. I’m juggling saving the world and being a dad.’’ Distracted by his words,‘’you want to be my dad?’’ I asked, disbelieving. Tony scoffed. ‘’Tanya, of course I want to be your dad, I _am_ your dad. I mean, I might not know what I’m doing, but you’re a teenager. And if we survive this, I’ll never be estranged from you again. I promise that.’’ I pursed my lips and stared at him, trying to see if he knew what he signed up for.

‘’I know, I screwed up. A lot. I’ve got a lot of wrongs to right. And that guy.’’ He said pointing to vision. ‘’is key. I’m sure of it.’’ I closed my eyes in understanding as I took it all in. ‘’Now, you’ve got some Maximoff’s to train.’’ I began to turn away but Tony grabbed my arm gently.

‘’Hmm?’’

I asked curiously looking up at him.

‘’Say.. Nothing happened between you and Sonic the speedhog, did it?’’ He asked. I averted my eyes, not being able to lie while looking at him.

‘’Um.. what would make you think that?’’ I asked innocently. ‘’He just, acts weird around you, he’s been acting weird around you since he got here, he gets all jittery when you two are in the same room together. You don’t go for guys like that, do you?’’ I blushed a little and bit my inner cheek. ‘’We don’t really have.. guys like that on the island. Not that I’ve met anyways.’’ I explained. This seemed to relieve Tony.

‘’Ah, well.. Good.’’

_**~~~~3rd person~~~** _

Wanda frowned inwardly as she slowly took apart a robot drone, one of many set up for her training. ‘’This is killing me.’’ She murmured to her brother in her native tongue. Pietro turned to look at her, not really knowing how to even begin with hand to hand combat.

‘’Well you seem to be handling it just fine. You’ve got better control of your powers it seems.’’

Wanda crossed her arms hotly and huffed. ‘’You know that’s not what I meant, _frate_.’’ She growled.

‘’The girl, Tanya.’’ She explained, she knew that he knew what she meant.

‘’…Just, Talk to her.’’ Pietro huffed as he fumbled with a fighting stance. One he’d seen Tanya do earlier. ‘’You make it sound so easy.’’ He grumbled. There is was again, this funny feeling winding up inside. Years ago he never pictured himself siding up with the man who caused him grief, staying in his tower among the Avengers, falling for his daughter that not everyone even knew existed. For years he waited for his chance to tear Tony Stark apart. Now look at him. Now he was training with him, preparing to fight alongside him. And this strange American girl who’d captured his heart.

‘’It is easy.’’ Wanda said.

‘’I- I said things to her Wanda. You should have seen the hurt in her eyes.’’ Wanda struggled with a smile. She tried to hold her. For years she thought that all she and her brother needed was eachother. They protected eachother, he provided for her. Cared for her when she had shut herself off from the word. And now.. now…

‘’I like her, Pietro.’’

She murmured to him, but loud enough so that he could heard. ‘’You were right. She’s very pure, very independent. Very.. amusing. I’d never seen dreams like hers. Bursting with pinks and blues.’’ Pietro couldn’t help but smile.

‘’You watched her dream?’’ he asked. Wanda smiled at him and nodded. ‘’The exhausted little being. Passed out on the couch. Worried about the outcomes of the upcoming battle; Orange. Missing her island home; greens and yellows. Wondering if she’d ever talk to you head on again… _silver and blue_.’’ She smiled when Pietro turned to look at her, knowing that not in a million years could his sister ever lie to him about something so important.

‘’She is very much Like Stark.’’ Wanda commented with a without-a-doubt tone in her voice. ‘’But at the same time, not like Stark. Personality, yes. Motives and character. Oh no.’’ Wanda cocked her dead towards the door of the training room they were in, then flashed her brother a wicked smile.

‘’What?’’ Pietro asked his sister. But he fell silent as Tanya walked through the door. Her eyes immediately flicking to Wanda and not leaving. It was like she was having a hard time accepting the fact that Pietro was in the room with them. Nope. Wanda wouldn’t have that.

‘’Ms. Stark.’’

She chirped happily. Tanya blushed a little and shuffled her feet. ‘’You can call me Tanya.’’ She said shrugging. ‘’Right, Tanya.’’ She said. ‘’Pietro, the poor thing burns up more energy than a cellular device without a charger.’’ She explained. Catching on quickly, Pietro shot his sister a glare and made hand gestures for her to be quiet. ‘’I saw that you are fond of sports, could you teach him how to regulate his breathing when running and with hand to hand combat?’’

Tanya’s eyes hesitated for a few seconds. She sighed inwardly and muttered a few nasty words to herself before silently agreeing and turning to Pietro. She didn’t look up into his eyes. She found a focal point at a random picture on the wall behind him and kept her gaze there.

‘’Yeah, I do sports, leg work. Biking, surfing hiking.’’ She explained. ‘’And my best friend, Jacey has Asthma. There were nights when I would have panic attacks and would have to use jacey’s pump. And then she taught me how to use my breathing without it.’’ She took a deep breath at the memories and nodded in thought.

Wanda noticed the ways Tanya’s hands started shaking. She smiled deviously to herself and slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. ‘’when I breathe I think of surfing.’’ Tanya started, she hadn’t started to relax but she started to open up. ‘’You paddle out, you utilize your breathing. You, my… partner. Don’t know how to self regulate. Am I right?’’ She asked.

‘’Yeah. That’s true. I mean. I guess I don’t.’’

Tanya nodded, smiling slightly. She slowly raised her hand to place it on Pietro’s sternum. Making his breath hitch a little in his throat. ‘’Y-you’re always in flight or flight. Your body does it automatically.’’ She started. ‘’You need to take four short breaths before you run. And small breaths in-between runs to help reduce the risk of flight or flight. Especially someone with your hyperactivity.’’

Pietro noted that mentally and nodded. ‘’You’re to hyperactive to do breathing meditation.’’ She said with a small laugh, like she had tried picturing him doing just that and seeing him fail adorably- er- miserably. ‘’You’ll have to practice that. On your own. You’ve got two days so I’d start immediately. She nodded. ‘’And try not to use your speed during hand to hand combat as often. You look like you know how to throw a punch or two.’’ She nodded. ‘’if that’s all-.’’

‘’Tanya.’’

Pietro’s voice was desperate, he was shifting now. Trying not to reach out and grab her. ‘’Yeah? something else you need or did you get all of that because-‘’

‘’don’t pretend that we don’t need to talk.’’

She turned back to him, her arms crossed and her facial expression was sad and sour.

‘’Tanya, I’m sorry.’’

He started to say, but she had already started towards the door again, which he quickly sped over to, blocking the exit and startling her.

‘’I’ll scream.’’ She threatened in a hiss, something he didn’t find all that intimidating.

Pietro groaned and crossed his arms. ‘’I’ll let you out, just. Listen.’’ She huffed and looked past him, trying to see if there was a way around him. There wasn’t.

‘’Tanya, Tanya. Please listen to me.’’

There was a frustrated whine that came from the back of Tanya’s throat. But she finally let her eyes rest on his. ‘’What do you want?!’’ She asked, her voice quivering. ‘’There’s nothing to talk about. I get it, I didn’t tell you about my dad, we kissed. I’m a teenage idiot and now you’re working for the good guys. Give yourself a part on the back and move!’’ She growled.

‘’I’m sorry we even had contact.’’

Pietro stared down at her, his expression reflected that of despair, and a little rage. ‘’You… regret meeting me?’’ he asked, his voice barely audible. He pressed his back tighter against the door. ‘’Well, don’t you regret meeting me?’’ She asked curiously, spitefully. ‘’ _No_.’’ Pietro stated firmly.

‘’ _Hell no_!’’ He was now in a pit of pure pain, disbelief, and more than a little rage. ‘’You are having no idea how conflicted I am. Constantly being eaten away at by this. I-I didn’t see you coming. I am not one who can see the future.’’

‘’Psychic.’’

Tanya suggested. To which Pietro rolled his eyes.

‘’Not that damn point.’’ He growled.

‘’Tanya. I want… I want.’’ He couldn’t look at her now. He didn’t think he could finish. Instead, he sadly stepped aside and gestured towards the door. And shrugged when Tanya only looked at it and didn’t make a move.

‘’…Pietro. What do you want?’’ she asked, Pietro looked up at Tanya and studied her for traces of mock, so see if she was toying with him. But she wasn’t.

‘’I don’t want to lose anyone else. It was just me and Wanda. My little sister. I’m willing to expand. Our time together, you and I. it’s been short. So I want to know you better. And I want you to know me. And How know how I am feeling about you in this very moment. I want you.’’ He finished. He turned away, leaving Tanya to rest her grey, smoky eyes on His back.

‘’You want me?’’

She asked finally. Pietro scoffed, running his hands through his hair before turning to look at her, his electric eyes filled with absolute craze.

‘’Uh, yeah.. _duh_!’’ He shouted. There was another moment of silence.

Then a small noise filled his ears. Tanya was laughing, and laughing, and laughing. And for a moment, Pietro was angry. No, _Pissed_ actually at her. Was she making fun of him? After all he’d just said. But his face melted in something else as he heard her voice garble and twist into something else.

‘’How easy would it be to show me how you feel?’’ she said between laughs, but her eyes were boring into his intensely as she said this. Pietro, confused, tilted his head like a puppy.

‘’How do you mean?’’

Tanya exhaled, probably recovering from her fits of the giggles. A mischievous grin graced her features and started to walk towards him. ‘’I know for a fact that you’re still not very fond of my dad.’’ ‘’Your dad is not you.’’ ‘’I’m not going to wait for you, Pietro.’’ She whispered calmly. She grabbed his hands and held them tight in hers.

‘’I won’t make you wait.’’

Pietro declared. He took his hands from hers and wrapped them around her waist tightly. ‘’I will not betray you, Tanya.’’ He whispered into her hair. Tanya closed her eyes and leaned into his chest.

‘’You won’t?’’

she asked. And she felt him shake his head. ‘’I won’t.’’

‘’And the Avengers?’’ She questioned curiously. To which Pietro smiled into her hair and closed his eyes. ‘’In a few years. I’ll be calling you one of them.’’ Tanya giggled and pulled back to look up into his eyes.

‘’I’m going to kiss you.’’

She murmured to him, and she leaned up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his. And unlike him, she didn’t pull away, Pietro let his eyes close as he deepened the kiss. His hands gripping her hips and he pulled her closer to him. It was needy this time, he felt himself shiver when she opened her mouth the capture her breath, a gasp escaping her mouth. Pietro groaned into this kiss. Tingles going from his finger tips to his toes as naughty thoughts filled his mind. This was it. Excluding Wanda. His circle had expanded.

This, Was his life now, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could be mine is by Guns N' Roses. Couldn't find any lyrics that pertained to it. but the title fit.   
> *Frate-Brother


	28. In these arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and Tanya have a heated moment.
> 
> Thumbs up for Wanda X Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORDCOUNT: 2,584. 6 pages. SIX god damn.  
> HEADCANON:
> 
> Tanya's Baby names (Spoilers maybe? Maybe not) Are Wanda Noelle and Tamarie Margot for girls. (Wanda is obvious, but 'Noelle' is from the Song Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus. Tamarie is the name of a real life Seaworld Trainer that had since quit. and Margot is the name of one of Tanya's best friends. for Boys she picked Graysen Anthony, Pietro Anythony, Ryker Trystan, or Jett Naveen. {She's always wanted sons}  
> FACTS:  
> Tanya's favorite Animals are Pigs and Jellyfish. she's always wanted either a tea-cup piggie, or desktop jellyfish.

‘’You don’t suspect foul play between those two do you?’’

Clint asked, he was still trying to get a read on Natasha. And he thought he’d actually found one. ‘’What, no no.’’ Bruce said innocently checking Vision’s vital statuses. Which were marvelously off the charts. ‘’Tanya’s just supportive and kind, it’d make sense for Pietro to gravitate towards her.’’ Clint raised his eyes to look at Bruce curiously.

‘’Um. I meant the Twins. Not Tanya and Pietro.’’

He said, his brow furrowing. Why would he say something like that. ‘’Oh.Then.. No. if They wanted to hurt one of us, Tanya and Tony in particular, y’know.. the Starks. Then they would have. But they haven’t. they don’t want strife.’’ Bruce said not looking at them. Clint let his eyes scan for Tony. When he saw no sign of the self proclaimed mad scientist, he leaned forward. ‘’What about Tanya and Pietro. You think they-‘’

‘’I know nothing.’’ Came Bruce’s reply. It was too sharp. And too quick. But Clint smiled anyways.

‘’Right.’’

He said. It was well into the evening and the three youth’s had gone without rest, well, sleep anyways. They’d been at it since almost 6 that morning. Only stopping to make idle chat and get water. And sit down for a while. They were the only ones, besides Steve maybe, that were taking all this seriously. At first, Steve felt bad for Tanya. Had come this way to spend time with her estranged father and now she was going to be an active participant in a war she shouldn’t have been apart of.

‘’It’s my country, too. Captain America.’’

Had been the teen’s response. ‘’And I’m here. What? You want me to fly there with you and sit on the sides with popcorn and some soda?’’ This called for a dramatic eyeroll from Steve.

‘’Whatever champ.’’~~ ‘’Alright you three. Get some rest. That’s giving you an order.’’ Steve watched as Pietro helped Tanya off the ground, then she waltzed out breathing heavily. Probably on her way to the shower. The little bugger was a clean freak.~

_**~~Tanya~~** _

‘’You sure you okay. It’s not too late to send you back to Hawaii?’’ I glared at Tony as I pat my damp hair with a towel. ‘’Okay, I get it. You’re not afraid. You want to fight. But just try to steer clear. I feel just- ugh.’’ He shook off some bad thoughts and reached out to pat me on the shoulder.

‘’Alright. I got it. You’re my big girl. My big Giggle-bear.’’ I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down at the ground.

‘’It’ll be alright, Dad.’’ I said to him. He looked down at me and smiled. ‘’Go get some sleep kid. You look like hell.’’ I nodded in agreement and yawned as if on command. ‘’Don’t drink the fancy milk in the back of the fridge.’’ I warned seriously before heading up to the guest room.

Pepper had gone to see her parents. And she hugged me tightly, and I knew that she was giving Tony a dirty look from over my shoulder. Whatever she had scolded him about would be a secret to me.

I knew it would. But that was neither here nor there and I suddenly found myself staring at my bed. I sighed in bliss as I flopped face down in the cool, comfy sheets. It didn’t take long for well deserved sleep to find me.

And I accepted happily.

_**~~~3rd Person~~~** _

Pietro paced around the guest room he’d be given, the down bed didn’t do it for him, not really. Not because it was too soft. Because he was restless. He felt like a little hermit crab, always on the move and shy. He was not used to being smothered. But he had to admit that the accommodations were different than he was used to. And he had to say, he liked that.

Only Bruce banner was awake. The big one. Pietro easily and quickly got past him and to the kitchen. Parched, he found himself looking for a drink. Then found himself bored when he finished. And restless again.

‘’Can’t sleep?’’

a voice startled him and he whipped around top face the bashful Banner, the erm- bashful Banner who was a bit ballsy with his words a few nights ago. Pietro shifted uncomfortably, drink in hand and didn’t look the doctor in the eye.

‘’I am restless. Always restless.’’

‘’Well look, Mr.Restless.’’ Bruce started, his tone was a bit dangerous and he took off his glasses to make sure Pietro knew he meant business.

‘’If this about Stark, you and Tanya- if you plan on harming that little girl…’’

Pietro lazily took a sip from the straw and smirked. ‘’Is that what you think? This is still about Tony Stark Huh? I am no longer obsessed with Tony Stark, My full allegiance is with Tanya. Da?’’ He commented before giving a devilish wink and throwing the empty carton in the trash and disappearing in two quick strides.~

‘’Tanya…’’

Pietro had found her room and opened her door slightly. The dim glow from the Iron man night light illuminated her motionless figure. So he tried again, looking back and forth from side to side in the hallway for anyone. ‘’Tanya..? înger?’’ He tried. He welled up in happiness when he saw slight movement, and heard a curious purr from the back of Tanya’s throat.

‘’Hm? Wha?’’

Without asking, Pietro decided to go in, shutting the door behind him and locking it for safe measures. Tanya groaned again, Pietro could see from the night light that she had opened her eyes a little to peer up at him.

‘’Pietro?’’

she asked, beginning to sit up a little so she could look at him. ‘’Da, _înger_. It’s me.’’ Tanya yawned a little and scoot over, a silent ‘yes’ to Pietro joining her. He slipped under the covers, instantly pulling her close to him. His body growing hot as he felt the newly exposed skin. She wore frilly shorts and a tank top. Her arms and legs as bare as they wanted to be, the feel made him oh so excited.

‘’You can’t sleep I’m guessing.’’ Tanya mumbled, she had brought one hand up to shyly place it on his chest. Now this, this was much different than his dingy cot he had been forced to sleep on, or the temporary sleeping areas he and his sister would occupy. This felt so, so right. ‘’Da, I couldn’t. I am not tired. And I wanted to know what it was like to lay with you.’’ Surely that had sounded better in his head. It was silent for a while, much to Pietro’s dismay.

‘’Tanya?’’

‘’Yeah?’’

Pietro peered back and squinted a little in the dim light to look at her face. ‘’Talk to me?’’ The girl shifted a little in his hold to find comfort. ‘’About what?’’ she asked him. And to which he then went silent, he actually didn’t know what he wanted her to say.

‘’Pietro, what do you know about Hawaii?’’

She asked randomly. He could see she was becoming more alive, waking up. ‘’Not much I’m afraid.’’ He admitted shyly. ‘’Well,’’ Tanya started. Her eyes were actually open. Looking up at him again. ‘’We have a really weird looking fish we like to look at while diving, we have dolphins, Parrot fish, turtles. We of course have Men in grey suits*Sharks. Ugly ass octopi. And My little brother’s favorite, the Humuhumunukunukuapua'a.’’ Pietro snorted and looked down at her. ‘’The What?’’ he asked her with a laugh. She giggled and repeated it slowly.

‘’ humu humu nuku nuku apua a.’’

‘’You make that up?’’

He questioned. ‘’nope. They’re fair sized little cuties. They have like, little pig snouts. And they’re colorful. Hella aggressive, too.’’ She stated. Smiling at his curiosity. ‘’I must see one of these fish.’’ Pietro said with a shake off his head. Tanya laughed, but to keep herself from falling asleep, she started humming a tune that Pietro could not recognize. He looked down and decided to cut her off mid sentence by pressing a needy kiss to her lips. She reciprocated instantly and her hand traced up until it rested on the back of his neck.

‘’Are you scared?’’

he suddenly asked her, it was something he didn’t discuss with Wanda. He knew she’d picked up on the question. But neither of them felt comfortable with discussing it. Because they knew they were. ‘’Well yeah.’’ She had no problem admitting it. ‘’And I’m not just saying I am. I’m scared. Well, more nervous. I like adrenaline. But I’ve never done anything like this. I don’t know what to expect. So yeah, I’m scared.’’ She exhaled lightly before smirking a little. Tanya rose up a little, carefully swinging a leg over Pietro’s hips and pulling him close with it. She pressed another kiss to his mouth and gasped.

‘’Don’t think about that right now. You’re here with me. Right now. And when we’re on the field, you can bring you’re a-game.’’

She didn’t give him a chance to respond. And it’s not like he wanted to. He just wanted her. And he didn’t want to fuck, there would be plenty of time for that, he was guessing. He was fine with exploring her body. He wondered, what sounds did she make? What would her facial expressions contort to? How would her body react if he touched her there.

Experimentally, he let his hand drop to the hem of her shirt, his hand creeped under and trailed up until he felt a coldness, a piece of steel met his hands. Ahh, a belly ring. Pietro smirked against Tanya’s lips in satisfaction as she allowed him to reach further. He reached the band of her sports bra, looking down at her with fire in his eyes, he let out a shaky, ragged breath.

‘’You’ve been touched here?’’ he wondered, but frowned when she nodded. He didn’t like moving slow. He hated it actually. But in order to get his fill of her, explore her properly, he knew he needed to.

Pietro moved Tanya’s leg and laid her on her back. She allowed him to position her. She didn’t object, and he liked that. She only stared down curiously as he lifted both her short and the band of her bra all the way up over her breasts. The sight of them sent chills down his spine. He started at her navel. Licking a trail up to her valley.

‘’You’ve been touched _here_?’’

he asked. And he rolled his eyes when Tanya’s reply was a smug smirk.

‘’Right, of course.’’

He grumbled. He kissed one of her soft mounds, his skilled hands reaching over to play with the one that wasn’t occupied with his mouth. He rolled one pert nipple around in his fingers while his mouth latched on to the other one. Pietro’s eyes rolled back when Tanya moaned a little. It was quiet, low. Pietro unlatched himself, letting his tongue circle around before switching up the attention. He groaned a little as he felt his own arousal below.

Slowly, he rose to pressed a kiss on Tanya’s chin. While doing so, he pressed his groin to hers, rubbing his erection against her. His hands slipped down at the waistband of her shorts. He pulled back to look down.

‘’You’ve been touched here?’’

he asked, and this was followed by a predatory glint when Tanya shook her head bashfully. Chuckling darkly, he reached down between her legs. ‘’May I continue?’’ he whispered to her, his warm breath calming her and she leaned back into the pillow and shyly looked away from him. Oh, how he loved this. He felt around for a few seconds. Massaging and flicking her sensitive nub. He couldn’t take this much, he moved away from her to slowly pull down her shorts and underwear, then he tossed them over the side of the bed. He went back to kissing her then. He lips, her neck, her collar bone, down to her navel and between her legs.

‘’You’ve been touched here, like _this_?’’ he murmured. Another shake of the head, another chill down Pietro’s spine. He went to kissing the inside of her thighs, licking and biting a little. He loved the way she jerked when he got closer to her core. He decided it was fun to tease her a bit, blowing at it. His eyes raised up, and he was pleased to see Tanya’s dazzling eyes watching him.

‘’ _watch me_.’’

He cooed to her. ‘’Watch me pleasure you, _papusica_.’’ He then gave a long, tantalizing lick to the core, causing Tanya to jerk and slap a hand over her mouth to cover up a squeal. Pietro chuckled.

‘’Yes.’’ He growled lowly.

His mouth opening wider as he ran his tongue over her core over and over. His tongue flicking out to play with her untouched little nub, well, he had been holding back until now, hadn’t he? Rapidly, he flicked his tongue over Tanya’s clit, not slowing down and only stopping to look up at the girl’s facial expressions. Tanya whined when he pulled away, but gave him a weak smile as he came up to kiss her full on the lips, making her taste herself. The sweet taste made Tanya groan into his mouth, and didn’t lessen Pietro’s own arousal. But that didn’t matter, he’d take care of it.

‘’Keep quiet.’’

Pietro warned he went to kiss on her neck before reaching down, circling her clit with his middle finger before he inserted the digit inside. Tanya whimpered in pleasure and bucked her hips a little.

‘’ _Pietro_.’’

She whispered. ‘’ _Oh_ , say that again. Say it again papusica.’’ She complied and pawed at his shirt in a needy manner. That’s when Pietro decided to bring her over the edge. What felt like a little bullet was his finger moving rapidly in and out of her. Then two digits, then three. He placed his mouth over Tanya’s to quiet her down. But he was divided into two different sets of thinking.

He wanted this act of intense intimacy to remain private and quiet, the other part of him wanted Tony Stark to hear it, to know that he was violating his daughter. But he settled for this.

This was fine.

For now.

Pietro had gotten lost in that thought and didn’t realize how fast he was going until he felt Tanya’s walls clench around his fingers, and her climax soaked his hand. Tanya was a hyperventilating next to him. Obeying and opening her mouth when Pietro pulled his fingers out of her and raised them up to her lips. When he felt she was down, he leaned down and kissed her again, lovingly and softly. His hands reaching down to squeeze one of her soft mounds one last time before he pulled down both her bra and her shirt down and letting her snuggle into him.

‘’Pietro?’’

Came Tanya’s sleepy voice, her eyes closed and her head rested on his chest. ‘’yes, _papusica_?’’ he answered, wondering if she had chosen to confess her love, which would actually be grand.

‘’Did you drink that melon milk in the fridge? I could taste it on your lips.’’

Pietro rolled his eyes at his own assumption and chuckled.

‘’Uh, yeah?’’ Tanya huffed lazily.

‘’hm.’’ Pietro closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

‘’Pietro?’’

Tanya called.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’…That was my milk.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In these arms is by Bon Jovi.  
> I really REALLY wanted this to be the Smut/Lemon chapter. but I felt that it was honestly the wrong time for it. So i settled for explicit foreplay.  
> *înger- Angel  
> The song Tanya in Humming is 'Truly, Madly, deeply.'  
> *Man in a grey suit is Lingo for 'great white shark'  
> *Humuhumunukunukuapua'a An ACTUAL cute little fish.  
> *papusica- baby-Doll  
> Tanya's outfits for this chapter: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=178955483  
> How'd you feel about this? Comments make the Bella Happy. Very happy.


	29. Stray Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanya's favorite artists are Elliphant, AC/DC, Skillet. Evanescence, Shakira, Jack Johnson and Beyonce. Her favorite dance songs would be 'Beware of the Boys' , Party Rock Anthem, Feelin' Myself, Touch too much (Ac/Dc) Massive Attack (Nicki minaj) Hey ya, and 1999 (Prince) Her songs for Cuddling would be: Instant Crush, Lucky (Jason Mraz) I'm Yours (Jason Mraz) Not about Angels.
> 
> Her favorite songs to randomly Belt out and sing are: dragostea din tei (The actual first foreign language sign I learned to sing) caresse sur l'ocean, Touch Too Much, You shook me all night Long, Truly madly deeply, Breakeven, Mr.Brightside, The beautiful people,Always (Lilo & Stitch), Angel (Natasha bedingfield), Wild Horses, and This is the new shit.

I awoke the next morning, my head airy and my conscience was clear. Pietro’s arms were loosely wrapped around my torso. His head on my chest. I blushed a little when I discovered I hadn’t gotten up to put my shorts back on. Carefully and gently, I unwrapped Pietro’s arms from around me and slid out of bed, I stared at him as I slipped my shorts back on.

His eyes shut tight and his mouth slightly a jar. He snored lightly as he lay deep in sleep. I could tell he was exhausted and this looked like the best sleep he’d had in years. He looked so peaceful. I looked at the Clock, the only person who’d be up right now is Steve making arrangements and probably Clint or Bruce. But it was relatively quiet. So I gave it a few minutes.

Why should I be up and ready now? I still had a while. Slowly, I crawled back into bed with Pietro, dragging myself carefully and resting my head on his chest. I closed my eyes as I let his heartbeat sing a song to me.

‘’ _Oh_.’’

I murmured to myself as I settled in. it didn’t matter if he was awake or not, I wanted him to stay asleep and get the rest he deserved. This time, my hand went down slowly and found itself up his shirt. I traced the outline of his body slowly, softly, occasionally looking up at his face to see if I had woken him.

He was so beautiful. Like, it was crazy how beautiful I thought he was.

I removed my hand and raised up to give him a tentative kiss on his lips. He groaned in response. It took a few minutes, but then his eyelids fluttered and he opened up his eyes. ‘’ _bună dimineața._ ’’ I greeted. I knew that it was probably rough, but it made me happy that he smiled anyways.

‘’Did I wake you up?’’

I asked attempting to roll off of him. But smiling when he pulled me back. ‘’we have to get up. What if you’re sister is looking for you, my dad-.’’ ‘’Trust me, It’s not your father you need to worry about. Trust me.’’ He said, his face twisting up like he was remembering something recent.

‘’what happened?’’

I asked curiously. ‘’Nothing, prințesă. Nothing.’’ He murmured and waved it away. ‘’We’ve only got another day. Then all hell will break loose.’’ I said standing. Pietro followed me for his eyes before he too got up. ‘’I’m sorry. About last night.’’ I said not looking at him.

‘’I know I probably should have y’know.’’

Pietro chuckled, the sound washing over me and making my cheeks heat up.

‘’It wasn’t about me.’’ He said with a small wink. ‘’Later, it might be.’’ He clicked his tongue and adjusted himself. ‘’I should get back to the guest room and get ready for training.’’ I made the mistake of not checking the hallways before opening my door fully and walked into Bruce. He stared down at me for a few seconds, and looked like he was about to greet me good morning until he saw Pietro standing behind me. If it wasn’t for me actually seeing him Hulk out, I would have thought his genes carried that of a chameleon’s because his face drained of color one minute, then was baby pink with blush.

‘’ _Oh!_ ’’

He groaned. Taking off his glasses and rubbing his face in disbelief.

‘’Oh my goodness.’’ He groaned exhaling and looking around. Pietro and I looked at each other and I reached out to grab Bruce’s shoulders, then I looked around actually for other people. Anyone really.

‘’It’s not what you think. We just fell asleep while talking!’’ I insisted. Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie. That’s sort of what happened when you take out the other stuff that happened last night. ‘’That’s what you kids call it now?’’ he asked. I blushed a shade of pink myself. Pietro just looked smug. I slid my foot back to step lightly on his. ‘’yeah, Yeah, I got it. Nothing happened you don’t look.. er- completely disheveled. I just thought. Okay. I didn’t see anything. Let me get back to work. Cap says we leave tomorrow morning. So um.’’

He avoided eye contact with me and shook his head as he walked down the hall. He won’t tell Tony. I knew he wouldn’t. Pietro chuckled behind me and leaned forward to kiss my cheek.

‘’Don’t fret.’’

He told me. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to walk down the hall.

‘’hey, Pietro?’’

I called. He didn’t respond verbally, but he gave me a head nod of recognition. ‘’do you think we’ll come out of this crazy ass battle okay? You, Wanda, Me?’’ he gave me a confused look.

‘’Wanda?’’

he asked. I nodded. ‘’Yeah. Your sister? I kind of like her. And I know you two are close.’’ I stated. ‘’So, you worry about her, too? My, I knew your heart was bigger than I’d originally thought it to be.’’ He said. ‘’We’ll never part, you, me, Wanda. Not if you don’t want us to.’’ He promised. He tilted my chin up to look at him and looked me deep in my eyes. ‘’That’s a promise. I know I’ll keep it. I grabbed his hand. ‘’I don’t want us to. You, You’re not alone anymore. You can start over. Make friends.''

 I smiled wide at him and he kissed me nose.

‘’And after this?’’

He asked. ‘’We’ll get through this.’’ I assured. ‘’And I'll hold your heart and never let go. If you let me.’’ He smiled and laced his hands with mine. ‘’I’ll let you. Now, the kitchen. We should get to it and then get to training, yes?’’ I let go of his hand and stoically began to walk. ''yeah.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stray Heart is by Greenday. Which is some of the lyrics I used.  
> *bună dimineața- Good Morning.  
> Hands Up for Uncle Clint!


	30. Overfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACTS: Tanya's favorite books are Peter Pan, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, The color Purple, Bastard out of Carolina, And Memoirs of A Geisha. She also owns several of Lord Byron's Anthologies and Horror stories. 
> 
> (Her other favorite Dance song is called Robin Thicke - Everything I Can't Have.)  
> Thumbs up for Wanda/Tanya Bonding.
> 
> It is now Sunday, which means updates will be a little slow due to my classes starting again and I have to get back on the proper sleep schedule. (Not)

‘’No. Again.’’

Steve said. He stood beside me as I watched. Wanda was watching from the outside… with Vision. Pietro frowned slightly. ‘’I just, get excited.’’ He said. I hid a smile behind my hand as I watched him bounce in place, he just couldn’t stay still. Steve pat my shoulder then.

‘’Okay. Showers. Get everything you need. Pietro. I’m going to work with you.’’ I hesitantly turned away and walked out of the training room.

Clint reached out and grabbed my arm before I could make it back to my room. ‘’Hey, Stark Junior. A word maybe?’’ he asked. He took me to the roof and sighed.

‘’I feel bad you have to be involved in all of this.’’

He said tinkering with his bow a little bit. I nodded in agreement and looked towards the sky. The sun was going down. And the sky was now a pretty shade of orangish pink. ‘’It’s Okay, Mr.Barton. I’ll be okay. It’s a rather expected turn of events on my part, the opposite of what I wanted to do at first, but y’know? I want to do this.’’ He made a face of acknowledgement. ‘’I have to respect that. And you’re not righting your wrongs. You’re serious about being an agent. I totally get it.’’ He said, he put a hand on my shoulder,

‘’Things are going to be right again.’’ He assured me. ‘’I want to go home, and so do you. I know it.’’ ‘’You’re not wrong.’’ I said with a light laugh. ‘’I’ll be fine. I’m sure I will. I didn’t have years of secret agent training. But I had years of work.’’ I started. Clint sighed and looked up at the sky with me.

‘’So uh… I couldn’t help but notice that the Maximoff kid has been paying extra attention to you…’’ I paused for a second and groaned loudly and dramatically. ‘’Did Doctor Banner pull you aside?’’ I asked looking over at him. ‘’Whaaat?!’’ He asked and threw his hands up. ‘’Pfft, No. why. What did you tell him?’’ I shook my head in denial and crossed my legs. ‘’I didn’t tell him anything. Why?’’ Clint laughed.

‘’Sinker, you even skipped the hook and line, that was easy.’’ He said with a proud smile.

‘’Anyways. What’s up? How long has that been going on?’’ he asked. ‘’What do you mean?’’ I felt compelled to lie. I didn’t know why, I hated lying. But this wasn’t lying was it, it was just answering his question with another question. Nothing. ‘’I notice things. You saw, I’m married, I have 2… and a half kids.’’ He laughed at himself and sighed again. ‘’But I know how I was when I first met Laura. I watched her for a while- in a non-stalker way. I was shy, the opposite of Tony. And I watched Tony for a while.. again, non-stalker. Working with so many people, so many personalities, so many egos. _Erhm_ , Tony.’’ He pretended to choke on the word, causing me to laugh.

‘’Yeah. Anywho, that kid, his ego is so far up there, My arrow can’t reach it.’’ I laughed again. ‘’Well, I mean, it’s not that bad.’’ I tried to defend. ‘’But he’s like peacock. It’s crazy. All reserved and strutting around, egotistical feathery assholes. ‘’ the funny thing about Clint, he was being serious. ‘’ And Yeah, Anyways. He’s reserved, you couldn’t slap that smirk off his face. I even tried to imagine it and I couldn’t. but then _you_ walk into the same room as him and bam! Those feathers pop out and he’s strutting around the damn room like he owns it. And then there’s you. You pretend not to notice it. And I’ve seen a peacock’s mating dance, My daughter has this weird thing about birds.’’

I have him a confused look.

‘’That punk, I just. I should have already capped one in his ass with one of these arrows when I had the chance, I had one. Shit, now I have many.’’ He chuckled along with me. ‘’Just don’t get hurt.’’ He said. ‘’And please-.’’

‘’Don’t tell Tony.’’

He finished. ‘’Got it. Good talk.’’ He got up and left me. I heard his footsteps walking away and didn’t hear the other set.

‘’I um. Was wondering when he’d leave.’’

I turned away to look up at Wanda. ‘’Can I join you?’’ She asked gesturing to a spot beside me. ‘’uh, sure. Go ahead.’’ I said nodding nervously. She gracefully sat crossed her legs before sitting down. ‘’what’s the matter?’’ I asked her nervously. She giggled and put a hand on my knee. ‘’You don’t need to be nervous around me.’’ She said. ‘’and nothing is wrong… really. I just thought I would talk to you. I’ve been wanting to talk to you about some things. We’ve got this huge battle ahead of us. My country. I have to help of course. And this team, _this team_ , They’re hearts. They let us in.’’ she began. When she started up again she looked away from me, but she didn’t move her hand from my knee.

‘’And I spent a long time being so very angry at this country of yours, and everyone in it. But Angry people are not always wise. I learned that lesson.’’ She stated. Then she smiled a little.

‘’It was hard, you probably heard this, but we didn’t let anyone in. My brother refused to get close to anyone unless he was actually going to get something out of it. And then you showed up.’’ She lightly squeezed my knee. Then moved her hand to lace her fingers with mine. It was a friendly, loving manner.

‘’ Just one look into your eyes. And he knew there was more to you than your dazed stance.’’ She laughed lightly, it was a beautiful noise. ‘’he knew he wanted to be close to you. And I tried to advise him not to,’’ she admitted. But held my hand tight because she knew there was a chance that I might pull away.

‘’But then I saw, too. I think that is the best thing about my.. _unsualness_. Is that a word. Can I use that?’’ she asked. I laughed then, and nodded. ‘’you can use that.’’ I confirmed. ‘’But, I started to see what he was seeing. Seeing your conversations with him. The way he felt about you. His um… inner most thoughts. Saw the way his body language just changed into something different. It was incredible. And I’m glad about it. I’m glad he met you.’’ She said to me, I searched her face for signs of mock, I couldn’t find any. She scoffed at me with a smile. ‘’You saw me through his eyes?’’ I asked excitedly, and she nodded. I squeezed her hand gently.

‘’I know you want to know. But I don’t think it’d mean the same coming from me. Piet will tell you. When he wants to.You have Bewitched him, body and soul. But it’s funny at the same time, to see Pietro how you do.’’ I blushed a little and swallowed hard. ‘’It’s sensual, loving, obviously. And a little hmm, _naughty_ sometimes?’’ I gasped and looked away.

‘’That’s going to take some getting used to.’’ I told her. ‘’Anyways. I’d like to talk to you a lot more. I’m starting settle I guess. I am very nervous when it comes to this. I’ve never done anything like this before. Have you?’’ I stared at her is disbelief. ‘’No. I haven’t.’’ I admitted. ‘’I’ve got juvenile written all over me. I’m fresh meat.’’ Wanda laughed again. ‘’Things that are fresh are the best tasting.’’ She said wisely, even though I had no idea what she was talking about. But I didn’t care. It meant something to her.

Wanda and I held hands and stared at the sky until the orangish pink faded into an indigo, and eventually filled with stars. She turned to me after a while and leaned her head on my shoulder

‘’Tanya,I trust you, with his heart.’’

_~~~~_

Tony was up. He couldn’t sleep. Everyone else was just forcing themselves.

‘’Hey there, Giggle-bear. That rhymed.’’ He chuckled to himself and offered his cup. ‘’Don’t worry, it’s cherry limeade. ‘’ he said rolling his eyes. ‘’No scotch?’’ I asked casually. He shook his head. ‘’unlock your phone for me?’’ he asked. And as I was doing so, he continued with his speaking. ‘’I can’t have a drink. It’s hard, believe me it is, but I can’t. I have to keep a clear head for tomorrow. I took a swig and handed Tony my phone. He held the camera up to us and smiled. ‘’Say cheese!’’ he said before handing my phone back from me. ‘’What’re you doing, Tony?’’ I asked looking at the new picture on my phone. ‘’I dunno. It kind of sucks that I’m finally spending time with my kid and now we’re getting ready to put our lives out there.’’ I shrugged it off.

‘’I dunno.’’ I said.

‘’It’s not that bad… when you actually talk about it like that.’’ I said. Tony put his arm around me and pulled me close. ‘’ I didn’t say some crap to make you feel better. You don’t seem like the type.’’ He said. ‘’but I mean this as well, uhm.. I love you kiddo. That’s something my dad never said to me growing up.’’ I blushed and leaned into him. ‘’I love you, too dad.’’ She told him. ‘’I’m gonna go a few rounds by myself in the training room. Then I’ll be off to bed, too.’’ I told him before hugging him tightly waltzing out.

_**~~~3rd person (More like Pietro’s P.O.V)~~~** _

Tanya spent a few more rounds in the training room. Stretching and working her arms with the punching bag… which didn’t actually move as much as she wanted it to. But she felt relieved no matter. She slowly walked to her room, it was quiet, except for Wanda’s voice, she talked while Vision listened. She was finding comfort in him, Comfort that Tanya could see. And she could also see that Vison was enchanted by her.

It was nice.

In the shower, Tanya contemplated her thoughts. Was she really ready? No. that was the answer to that question. But she would fake it until she made it. In her mind, she would make it real. And she would fight until the end. Until every drone was down.

‘’My shorts?’’ she groaned to herself. The pink ones she wore to bed usually were no longer on the sink. Or, did she put them there. She slipped on her other garments and actually made sure to check the hallways before walking down the hall to her room. She was a little surprised to see Pietro sitting on the bed, her shorts in his head.

‘’Ugh. Why didn’t I think that?’’

she asked herself. Instead of tossing them to her, he threw him on the side of the bed. A small smile was on his face as he looked her up and down hungrily.

‘’Those are cute.’’

He said, gesturing to her comfy looking socks. Tanya chuckled to herself a little and walked over to him. ‘’What’s up?’’ she asked crawling into bed and sitting, it was dim in the room. There was the nightlight, and there was the one of the two other lamps, the one that was on was the LED night lamp. And it made Pietro look amazing. Like he was glowing. ‘’What is up?’’ he asked, with a confused look. ‘’The ceiling, beyond that there is the sky and the stars-‘’

‘’-No, no… I mean, what’s the matter?’’

‘’Oh.’’

Pietro laughed and fell back on the pillows. He wore a simple dark blue tea shirt and boxers.

‘’Nothing.’’

He said looking over at her. Taking her in. with her smooth, tempting skin and her damp, dark curls. He could smell her shampoo. Oh god. ‘’Tanya. I need, I was nervous at first. And now I’m ready. For tomorrow. To defend my country. I’m ready to defend what I love. And I swear to god if either you or Wanda gets hurt..’’ he broke off mid sentence, he had gotten himself a little worked up, his heart rate speeding a little. He let his eyes travel down and rest on Tanya’s lips.

‘’It’ll be fine.’’ He said to himself. ‘’It’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.’’ Tanya reached out to touch him, putting a hand on his arm and scooting closer. So close.

‘’I’ll protect what I love.’’ He whispered to her, he had since pulled Tanya into a hug and moved her legs so that they wrapped around his waist. Pietro stared up at Tanya now. A smile never leaving and he began to slowly kiss her. He wanted to enjoy her now, all of her. And even though it killed him, he had to go slow.

‘’You’re so beautiful.’’

He whispered before kissing her on the lips. Something Pietro liked about kissing Tanya was that she was always shy when he got close, like it was his first time touching her all over again. He loved her innocence. He pulled away and let her kiss his temples. His eyes closing as her soft, dainty hands rose so she could run her fingers through his ash colored locks.

‘’Tanya.’’ He cooed. He licked his lips and leaned forward to kiss her neck, then down to her collarbone where he nipped lightly. They went back to kissing, with Pietro touching her all over her body, one had settled in her hair, the other found it’s place at her bottom. Pietro nipped Tanya’s bottom lip, then ran his tongue across it, asking for entrance. It took her a few minutes of teasing before she parted her lips and granted him access. Both of Pietro’s hands started to caress Tanya’s face, then held it firmly in his hands as he deepened their kiss. His tongue explored her mouth, battling her tongue, and savoring her taste. Oh goodness. They both broke apart to breathe, Tanya’s heart was thrumming like humming bird wigs against her ribs and she stared up at Pietro in wonder.

‘’I can’t take this.’’

She hissed, leaving Pietro confused. ‘’Can’t take what?’’ he whispered back through pants. There were no words, but Tanya’s hands were suddenly trying to lift Pietro’s shirt over his head. Smiling, he complied his bare torso aching to be touched by her hands. He could already feel his arousal, he was getting so hard it was crazy. Pietro roughly started to wrestle Tanya’s shirt and bra off. Leaving her in her panties. She waited patiently as he took of his boxers and threw them elsewhere.

‘’Hold on.’’

He warned, getting up and swiftly, which was actually an understatement, locked the door. Tanya’s face went vermillion as she stared at the new sight before her. He was, well endowed.. was her thinking. She’s seen enough adult entertainment to know what a naked man looked like. It wasn’t a new sight, obvious she knew about the human body. But she hadn’t been expecting this. ‘’Like this, _prințesă_? Do you like what you see?’’ Tanya bit her bottom lip.

 _ **Oh goodness**_.

The sight made Pietro bit his own lip. She looked like a little doll to him, ready to be ravished. Pietro crawled onto the bed and over Tanya. He stopped her when she backed up to try to turn off the lamp.

‘’You’re so beautiful,’’ Was he reasoning. ‘’And I want to see you.’’ She hesitated shyly, and it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. He started to kiss on her neck again. Fighting himself to avoid sucking on such a vulnerable area. How would she explain that to the others who would question her. So he went to her breasts like he did the night before. Flicking the little nubs with his skilled tongue and rolling the other one around in his fingers. He kissed down again. To her stomach, he chose an area on her ribcage to tease, biting and sucking on it until it became red, well, red for her. Tanya had moaned a little at that, her hand coming up to rest on his head. Pietro’s eyes rose to look up at Tanya, her head was tilted at a curious angle to look at him. Her mouth pouty and her eyes hazy.

He continued to kiss down until her got to the waistband of her panties. He kissed the cloth covered core gently before pulling them off, having her raise her hips slightly to help. ‘’ _Vai_.’’ He exclaimed. ‘’you’re so wet for me.’’ He chuckled darkly and leaned down to kiss her there again, his eyes not leaving hers. He wanted to see. He wanted to see the faces she made. For him, only him. His hands reached up, he spread her legs gently so he could kiss and lick the inside of her thighs. Kissing until he got back to the base. Then he took a long lick. He felt Tanya shift, she had arched her back and spread her legs a little further. Pietro continued to work her with his tongue and hands, adding two digits and pulling away to murmur, ‘’ _liniștit_.’’

Pietro ceased his actions slowly when she called out for him. He sat up slowly, his hands caressing her thighs. Tanya slowly rose hands reaching out for him. She kissed him hard, tongues mingling for a while. ‘’Do you want to do this? You are sure?’’ He asked her. Tanya pulled back to gaze up at him for a few seconds.

‘’I- do _you_ want to do this?’’ she questioned back. To her, who’s to say who was going to live and who was going to die? She was a confident spitfire, but she didn’t want to tell him that part. ‘’Yes. I want you. My doll.’’ He murmured in her ear. ‘’Don’t be tense.’’ He chided as he lay her back on the mattress. He was done playing around, he agreed to himself that he was going to go slow, but he didn’t want to go, that slow. She was ready enough, she was wet. So wet. Pietro propped Tanya’s thighs up and stroked her belly.

‘’You’re sure?’’

‘’I’m sure.’’

‘’..certain?’’

‘’Pietro!’’

Pietro chuckled before wetting his palm and lazily stroking his member. He hunched himself over her, pinning both hands above her head before lining himself up with her entrance. He gave her a kiss on the mouth before starting enter her. There was a garbled moan from her, and she threw her head back to whimper and grimace.

‘’I’m hurting you? I can stop!’’

he wanted to hit himself for his words. Could he stop now? He wasn’t even fully sheathed yet.

‘’No, No. I just.’’

Pietro interrupted her by smoothing some of Tanya’s hair back and shushed her. He figured it was her first time. By her body language. He could tell these things. Not because he was a guy, but because he paid attention to other people. It’s how he’d never been caught when stealing. ‘’It’s okay, _papusa mea_.’’

She nodded a little and bit her lip as he continued to fill her. A sigh of immense relief escaped her mouth. Pietro waited, waiting for her muscles to loosen and relax around him. Pietro smiled at Tanya when she bucked her hips, adjusting herself. He laughed at her little moment of boldness and released her hands to lace her fingers with his. He watched her face when he began to rock his hips into her, each time her would dip he would pick up his pace.

‘’ _Quiet_ ,’’ he moaned into her neck when her naughty little sounds would get a little too loud. This time he was sure, he didn’t want her to be heard. Those noises were for him and him alone tonight. Rocking turning into grinding, then back into rocking.

‘’Say my name.’’

he demanded. His pace quickened and he grunted in pleasure when she complied. He was impressed, how she could stay so quiet, excluding her excited and pleasured mewls. But he had to be cautious. If they were completely alone, her voice would be hoarse. He’d work her like mad. But this would settle.

For now.

Pietro held Tanya’s thighs in a vice-like grip as he drove into her, loving the way she was biting on her poor pillow to muffle her squeals and shrieks He about lost it when he saw her eyes roll back in her head. He chuckled again, the noise causing small vibrations in his chest. And he let his hand snake down to rapidly rub her clit, all the while still moving, pulling out and shoving himself back in. ‘’Do you like that, _papusica_? How I Pleasure you?’’ He whispered into her skin, he used his speed in pleasuring her sensitive little nub, the noise she made when her walls clenched around him made Pietro groan.

The muffled, but sure sound of damp skin hitting skin drove him harder. It didn’t take long after that. Tanya’s back arched and his name left her mouth as she shuddered, coming around his member.

‘’I-I’m almost there.’’ Pietro hissed in her ear, holding her hips tightly as his thrusting became slower and sloppier, and sloppier, his hips occasionally jerking out of control. This went on until he felt a familiar knot in the pit of his stomach forming.

‘’Tanya. Doll. _Papusica_.’’ He moaned deeply into her skin and squeezed her as he came.

Aggressively holding her and not letting her move as he spilled into her. He moved his hands, releasing her and grabbing her face in a kiss while he gyrated his hips so they both could ride out their high. He finally pulled out of her when he felt her go limp.

‘’Oh, my doll.’’ He whispered as he pulled her close. She immediately snuggled into him. An exhausted sigh in the mix of her already heavy breathing.

‘’Tomor-‘’

‘’Don’t think about tomorrow just yet.’’ She interrupted, sounding a bit distressed, or was that annoyed.

Her hand resting on his chest. ‘’I’m not scared anymore.’’ She mumbled to him.

‘’I’m not scared, either.’’

Tanya giggled and looked up at Pietro’s face, a weak smile appeared and she closed her eyes.

‘’We fight, we fight to kill. We fight to save. We fight for our loved ones.’’ She murmured.

‘’you amaze me.’’

Pietro breathed, smoothing back her hair from her face and kissing her temple.

‘’You think we’ll make it, Pietro?’’ She asked sleepily, there wasn't doubt in her voice though. He frowned slightly and held her tightly.

‘’I know we’ll make it.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OverFire is by THC. I thought it was appropriate for this chapter. Pietro, Tanya, and Wanda's dialogue are lyrics from the song Beautiful by HIM, and inspired from the book Pride and Prejudice.  
> I'd like to remind everyone that Clint Barton had an acceptable sense of humor in this movie <3  
> Tanya's eerm.. Outfit--> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=179068854  
> *I thought Piet was a cute kind of nickname.  
> Vai- Oh my.  
> *liniștit- Quiet  
> *papusa mea, My doll.  
> I actually haven't written smut in a while. I had to go back and read my own Smut to remember.  
> Thoughts? Comments?


	31. Do me A favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts: Tanya Owns several Action figures and posters, Spider Man, A replica Iron Man mask, Captain America's Shield Backpack, and serveral Iron Man action figures.  
> Let's remember that Tanya is Polynesian, African american and White. XD  
> The next Chapter will be Almost completely in Pietro's point of view.

Mom answered on the first ring.

‘’Hey mom, this is probably really sudden, but I’m calling to tell you that I love you.’’

With her mama bear instinct, she sighed. ‘’Tanya, what’s the matter?’’ she asked. I couldn’t tell her that this was the last she’d hear from me, she’d be on her way to New York in minutes. I knew that much. So all I said was, ‘’Nothing, I’ll be out for a while and probably won’t have cell reception.’’

I was literally begging for her to ground me, who would say she would find out the truth? But she probably would. And if I lived through this, I would probably be in a lot of trouble.

‘’Mom, I’ll call you as soon as I get back, I’m going out with Tony.’’

Well, it wasn’t a lie technically. But my mother sighed in compliance. She didn’t argue, it was no fun arguing when weren’t face to face. There was no point to that either.

‘’Okay. _Okay_.’’

She said, and I pictured her rubbing her temples. Her hazel eyes shutting in annoyance.

‘’One more thing?’’

I asked. This time around, Pietro had began to walk past me in a rather fitting blue sports shirt. I blushed and huffed. He stopped in front of me when I did so, and smiled a little.

‘’What?’’

she asked me.

‘’…Code Strawberry?’’*

My mother gasped and started to stutter.

‘’what? Tanya? We have to talk about this now.’’

‘’I can’t mom, but listen, if for whatever reason-‘’

‘’-You’ll tell me later.’’ She finished. And I nodded, silent as tears rolled down my cheeks.

‘’I love you, mom.’’

‘’I love you too, Yaya.’’

Pietro frowned a little and reached forward to wiped my tears.

‘’That was your mom?’’ he asked. I nodded.

‘’Wow. I didn’t realize how much of a toll that took on me. Crazy.’’ Pietro sighed and rubbed my back, pulling me into him for a tight hug. ‘’Do me a favor and come back in one piece.’’ I frowned and turned to him.’’Funny, I was going to tell you the same thing.’’ I shot. He didn’t laugh.

‘’I’ll never forgive myself if something happens to you.’’ He hissed.

I shook my head. ‘’Forgive yourself, dear. Because it won’t be your fault.’’ He shook his head in refusal and squeezed me hand. ‘’Are you ready?’’ he asked me. To which I responded at once.

‘’No.’’~~~

**~3rd person~**

Tanya looked down at her over-sized medical bag in wonder. She didn’t know much about being a nurse or a doctor, but she’d read books and seen it done. Her eyes Traveled to Steve, who’s hand had rested on her shoulder.

‘’It kills me, sending a baby to work in a field like this.’’ He said to her, much to her displeasure. But she refrained from glaring at him for now.

‘’Every hour I want you to switch out.’’

He began talking to her. ‘’every hour until this thing is over, I want you to switch with evac, then with medical treatment to injured civilians.’’ He handed her a tiny radio and leaned close.

‘’Good luck out there.’’ Tanya nodded firmly and looked down.

‘’Tanya, swear if we survive this thing, I’ll wear a grass skirt to a luau.’’ That made the girl smile a bit. ‘’Coconut bra and all?’’ ‘’That’s agreeable.’’ He said with a small smile. **~~~**

The city seemed relatively quiet now. Tony dropped off Tanya at a small spot and gave her a thumbs up before leaving her to her job. She started by frantically getting people out of the city, roughly but effectively using their native tongue to make them trust her. She walked fast, not stopping to catch her breath really, the drones were flying overhead, but it didn’t matter now, witch her new gadgets at hand she didn’t fear. She was no longer scared. Because being scared and being unprepared were two different things. And she was no one near unprepared.

‘’Things are going to get ugly really fast.’’

Came Steve’s voice, and she heard a scoff, Clint.

‘’What’s the picturesque difference from right now and last week?’’ he growled playfully, making Tanya roll her eyes.

‘’ _Right_.’’

She agreed as a small explosion sounded behind her.

‘’Because the city isn’t full of damned metallic ass drones right now!’’

There was a laugh, Tony.

‘”She rolled her neck, I called it.’’

Clint laughed as well and the faint sound of a bow string could be heard.

‘’She went straight Ghetto.’’ Clint said sassily.

Tanya giggled and shook her heads.

‘’Come on guys. This city’s not going to save itself.’’ She muttered, they all agreed and continued on with their work.

But, despite how fast she worked and how easily she’d been getting people out of the city.

She couldn’t shake the fact that something bad was going to happen. And the thought made her a bit nauseous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do me a favor is by Stone Sour. and It's meant to be like ''Do me a favor and don't die.'' and it symbolizes Tanya suddenly being thrown into a war like situation.   
> Code Melon  
> Code Cherry- (Can you guess this one?''  
> Code Strawberry-Danger of falling in love  
> Code Blue is- Cute guy alert  
> Tanya's Outfitt- http://www.polyvore.com/do_me_favor_tanya_stark/set?id=179175719


	32. Do me a favor pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACT: As An Aquarius, Tanya is Stubborn, egotistical and Sometimes very aloof. She gets Traits from both her Leo Mother, and Her Gemini Father (Tony, Of course) As Witty, Humorous and a bit senile, to Confident, Loyal and a Little Vain. But true to Aquarius, she Is Stubborn, Loyal, Affectionate and Independent.  
> Tanya's Favorite sweets are Chocolate Truffles, Pumpking Chocolate chip cookies, Haribo Strawberry Gummies and Lucas Gusano Dulce de Chamoy.
> 
> They're Burning mulch where I live and it's making it hard to get to class :3

**~3 rd person Omniscient~**

Things had indeed gotten ugly in Sokovia. Tanya was now spending this time getting people on boats and reassuring people that everything was going to be okay. Not to worry. It’s what she was also telling herself that. But she couldn’t seem to convince herself of it.

She took a breather and sat on her knees, catching her breath and wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

Pietro was a mess. A rushed, overhyped one. He knew that he was supposed to catch his breath every now and then, utilizing his energy. But it was nothing to him. He could go on forever. He flew through the drones like crazy. What would his sister think if she saw him easting his breath like he was? Eh, she could probably sense it and would scold him later.

Tanya, He hadn’t heard from her in over two hours. Occasionally he would hear her and Barton playfully going at it, and he heard the joy in her voice when she discovered Natasha Romanoff was indeed okay. He didn’t want to call her from the radio, fearing he would distract her.

So he went to find her, just to check, to see if she was okay.

It didn’t take long for him to zip through the city; she was escorting an elderly couple with one hand, a small toddler on her hip. He watched as she passed the child to a grateful father.

‘’Tanya!’’ he called to her, making her whip around. She didn’t look like she was too bad in shape. Her eyes were drooped a little and she had a small scratch on her cheek. Her eyes found his at once. ‘’Pietro, what are you doing? You should be close to the core with everyone else.’’ She exuded a shudder when she heard an explosion in the distance.

‘’I was just checking on you, I didn’t hear anything. I was just checking.’’ He panted, he was way too out of breath.

‘’You were shot?!’’ she shrieked going to grab something out of her pocket. She held his arm in one hand and frantically fished around. ‘’Are you in pain?’’ she asked,

‘’Nope.’’

She stopped what she was doing to spray it with disinfectant. ‘’The bleeding. You can barely tell.’’ She exclaimed.

She blew out some air before putting her hands on her hips. ‘’Okay, Okay.’’ She said looking around. ‘’I have to make sure these people get on these boats safely.’’ She said looking up. ‘’You have to go.’’

Pietro nodded in agreement and brushed a hair behind her ear. ‘’If we both survive this, I’ll follow you anywhere.’’* Tanya giggled and leaned up to give him a quick, innocent peck.

‘’Breathe.’’ She reminded him while nodding. She felt as if she would have to remind him all the time. For the sake of him not using all of his energy.  Pietro nodded in agreement before zooming off. And Tanya smiled as she watched the fading blue trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Me a Favor is still by Stone Sour.  
> *Twilight reference.


	33. Not about Angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanya actually isn't an overemotional person. yeah, she can be over dramatic (Like her father) But she channels her emotions well, (Opposite of me)  
> There's a quote from Peter Pan that says. “Tink was not all bad: or, rather, she was all bad just now, but, on the other hand, sometimes she was all good. Fairies have to be one thing or the other, because being so small they unfortunately have room for one feeling only at a time. They are, however, allowed to change, only it must be a complete change.” And Tanya is like this a bit. I compare Tanya to a fairy a lot.

Pietro stopped again to catch his breath, this time he was checking up on his sister for a minute. He was trying to utilize his breathing like he was taught to do.

Wanda smirked and without moving, took down two more drones.

‘’You know, afterwards. You should tell her how you really feel about her. Tell her you love her.’’

Pietro felt his cheeks heat up a little and turned away from him. ‘’You promised you wouldn’t do that anymore.’’ He said. Laughing and wiping some blood off of his lower lip.

They wordlessly gave each other a head nod before he sped off again. There was a part of Pietro that wanted to voice his opinion on Tanya even going. He smiled to himself as he thought back on their first meeting with each other. He had told her that she was small and still like a deer in headlights. And until he saw differently, he would stand by that statement.

\Could he have stopped Tanya from filling a small arsenal of her own and jumping onto that Quinjet without rousing suspicion? Could he have done that?

These metal devils that had invaded his home, nothing like he’d ever seen before. It was crazy, surreal.

He would cherish their time together, He and Tanya. A future with her? What would that be like? Would they be together long? He hoped so. He didn’t see how he’d ever be able to let her go. Would they get married? Oh how he could see her in a wedding dress. Just beautiful. With his sister as the smiling Maid of Honor. Would they eventually have little ones?

That would be… nice.

It would be something. Little ones running around the place of their own. When he got a place. When he started his life a new and included her in it.

Yeah, it’d be nice.

Pietro had done a full 180 with his life. He couldn’t quite say 360 because there were other things he needed to land on. He had spent this whole time hating the people he was now working alongside.

But… What kind of people would risk their lives for a country that wasn’t theirs? Went out of their way to house them for a while, feed them, let them get close.

The Avengers, That’s who.

He was confused, and he had been confused from the very moment they followed Steve Rogers back to America in a Quinjet. Was he a hero now? He didn’t know. He couldn’t answer that question. But what he did know was, he had another priority.

Something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not about Angels is By Birdy. A beautiful sweet and in this case sad song. I thought it fit.  
> I just thought this would bitter-sweetly give you some incite on what happens next.


	34. Warning Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya's beloved pet Cuban Rock Iguana was given to her when he was a hatching on her birthday, He has a peculiar heart shaped mark on his side, and he was given to her on her birthday. So he was named, Cupid. Technically. they're the same age. Tanya likes to talk to Cupid on Bad days.

Have you ever had the feeling of pain? Not physical like stubbing your toe or getting punched. The pain you feel after drinking too much and now you’re nauseous. And you could blow at any minute.

But you feel as if you’ve been kicked in your gut.

You want to scream out loud as if that’ll release the pain. You wanted to throw up violently.

That’s what both Wanda and Tanya were feeling right now. Wanda held Tanya tightly to her breasts, the metallic, rusty smell of blood coming from Tanya’s hands. And her silent. ‘’ _No, No, No_ s.’’ Tanya shook and buried her face in Wanda’s shirt, Yeah, it was over, yeah, they got to go home.

Almost all of their comrades had gone through without a single scratch. Tanya felt useless. She didn’t have any super powers, she didn’t have years and years of mission experience and secret agent training. So why the hell had she not been hurt, scratched more. A broken arm. Why hadn’t she been killed.

‘’Don’t.’’

Wanda hissed into her ear.

‘’Don’t you do that to yourself you silly girl.’’

 _Pietro_.

He was getting immediate help right now. And they weren’t allowed to see his body until he had been examined. It was about 35 minutes before the nurses were able to get a pulse. All the while shouting at Tanya to keep pressure on his chest.

That’s why she was covered in blood.

It was Pietro’s blood she had on her hands, her face, and all over her shirt.

Wanda reluctantly passed Tanya on to Tony, who held her tightly like she were a small child. She thrown up a few times before getting on the Quinjet. But it didn’t matter. Tony didn’t look it, but he was actually beating himself up more than anything. He feared that Tanya was going to take on some damage. He was actually sure of it. She was going to have some problems and need some therapy after this. What the hell kind of father would agree to let his child do this.

Bonehead, dumb ass.

He should have left her behind to have Pepper watch her for a while. They would have gotten along great. Pepper liked her well enough right? ‘’It’s been a long day.’’ Clint muttered glumly. He looked over at Wanda, who had Tanya back in her arms again.

This act was probably therapeutic for her, holding the girl as if she were a life force. Holding her as if she were a mother holding her child. It was kind of hard to watch though, Tanya’s state.

~~~

‘’He’s unconscious. ‘’

He had told the girl when he’d bumped into her. She had made sure everyone was out of the city and now was heading back to see if she could help. It was devastating, She’d heard his words. But she sank to her knees, quivering and her breathing going uneven as she leaned her head to his chest.

A dry sob escaped her lips and she looked up.

‘’But he’s not breathing.’’

She said it calmly at first. And he leaned down to help her up. But she exploded. ‘’ _ **He’s not breathing! He’s not breathing**_!’’

she screeched to the Senior medic. Steve had decided to haul her away when they began to fish out some of the bullets. She didn’t need to see that.

Tanya’s cries had been heard by everyone.~~

‘’They don’t need this.’’

Steve said glumly. ‘’Nat, Tanya, Wanda.’’ The worse thing about Natasha was that she liked to withdraw when she was in a bad mood. Or when she’d taken a hit. And Clint wouldn’t have that. And who knows when they’d ever see Bruce again. Tony sighed as Tanya lay asleep in Wanda’s arms.

‘’She did good.’’ Clint had muttered.

‘’Yeah.’’ Tony said back turning away to face the window.

‘’But I didn’t.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning sign in by Coldplay  
> Comments, thoughts? Sorry it's a little short. I had class.


	35. Will you be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACTS AND HEADCANONS:  
> Tanya hardcore ships Stony.  
> Tanya is a hormonal pregnant, and a sleepy drunk.  
> I need help, should I do a book two? or not?

_**~3 days Later~ ~~3rd Person~~** _

‘’I don’t care how good you thought she did. She’s still a baby.’’

Steve said to Tony angrily. He was looking out to the living room area Wear Tanya lay in Wanda’s arms. Wanda crooning lowly in Sokovian and running her fingers through Tanya’s hand in a very motherly manner. Pepper looked at the scene and decided to stay away when she noticed that getting close mean getting a nasty glare from Wanda.

Tony sighed and looked down at Pietro’s stats, no, he hadn’t caught on to Tanya’s feelings. He actually just thought that the two had formed a deep bond within those three days the twins had spent there. If he only knew.

‘’she’s going to be shaken pretty bad.’’

Pepper had told Tony. Tony rolled his eyes at her and nodded. ‘’Yeah, let’s worry about that later. Sonic started to breathe again, and I scheduled her a doctor’s appointment.’’ He snapped to her. Then immediately apologizing.

‘’Sorry. I’m just. Still recovering. We all are. Take the day off Pepper. Maybe hang with the girls?’’

Pepper made a face and then looked over her shoulder at Wanda and the snoozing Tanya.

‘’Yeah, Maybe later, the problem with that is, That girl looks at me like she was a Mama bear and I’ve tried to get close to her cubs.’’ Tony nodded in agreement.

‘’Yeah, true. But still. Take the day off.’’~~

‘’Yeah, it was filmed here in New York.’’ Pepper was talking to Tanya about Little Nicky. She’d caught Tanya in the hospital wing watching over Pietro’s body. Wanda had been down there a few times. But she’d found herself a permanent place in the corning, her eyes closed as she listened to the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Pepper almost cried. Tanya sat next to Pietro, his unmoving hand in hers. And she had her head laid on his chest. You could literally see her little heart Breaking.

‘’I’m going back to talk to Wanda.’’

She said turning away. ‘’Thanks Pepper, sorry.’’ She had commented. Wanda sat with her chest to her knees, her head leaned back on the wall. She wasn’t sleeping. She actually hadn’t slept since they’d gotten back. She’d been afraid to. Afraid that is she did then Tanya would disappear, too.

‘’I-I’m going to the Doctor’s.’’

She told her. ‘’I’ll be back in about an hour or so.’’ Wanda, without opening her eyes, nodded once. Only when Tanya turned away was when Wanda opened her eyes to study Tanya’s body for Psychical change. She could see any. It was stressful. Worrying about her brother and her new companion. It was hard. Wanda’s eyebrow twitched a bit and her eyes flew open at a strange sound that had filled her ears.

‘’Hmm?’’

she purred curiously looking over at Pietro’s unconscious body. It was like he had said something without opening his mouth. And his thoughts tended to be pretty loud. Wanda stood and walked over, seeing if it were possible to look into his subconscious. She smiled when her mind was filled with colors.

‘’You asshole.’’

She murmured to herself before leaning down. Tears in her eyes as she sobbed. ‘’Pietro, Brother.’’ She cooed to him, stroking his unconscious face. ‘’You have to wake up, You have to.’’ She murmured.

‘’You promised us. _You promised_.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you be there is by Skillet.  
>  Well? How are you guys liking this?  
> I decided that after a certain point, I'm going to write a book two of this. Maybe, maybe not. who knows. But I'm think about it.


	36. Lost

’'yeah.She doesn’t have a lot of permanent damage. But unfortunately she will suffer PTSD and had increased anxiety.’’ Said the doctor as he looked over at Tanya then at Tony.

Tony rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. Tanya was pretty silent. She only spoke to answer the questions the doctor would ask and then was greatly relieved when the doctor didn’t ask if she was sexually active.

‘’Will she have to see a shrink? Medication?’’

he asked anxiously, putting his hand on Tanya’s shoulder. ‘’If she starts experiencing episodes where her mood gets out of control, then I recommend it. Anti-depressants maybe. But as for a Shrink. Maybe. I wouldn’t go against it.’’ Tony groaned. ‘’But she lives with her Mother.’’ He said looking away.

Tanya sighed suddenly, a sound of soft exhaling. It made Tony tense up a little. He looked down at her. His heart aching for the tiniest moment. In the three days that they had been back, She hadn’t said a single word to him. He’d only see her sleep for a few hours. Then she’d be up just sitting on the bar in the kitchen. Staring into space with a cup of strawberry milk in her hands. And she would sit their until The Vision would come and question her. Making her smile a bit. In the car after they left the doctors office, she still didn’t speak.

‘’..Do you wanna get some food?’’

Tony asked looking over at her with worried eyes. To which she hid behind her massive heap of curls and shook her head.

‘’Not Hungry.’’

She mumbled to him.

‘’Tanya. You have to eat.’’

He said sternly. And it surprised the both of them. Tanya flinched a little and sat back.

‘’You picked one hell of a time to start being a dad.’’

She grumbled looked out of the window.

‘’Yeah, well when you’re daughter is protecting people while running away for senile robot drones would be the time to rethink your life.’’ He said sarcastically.

‘’I have been eating.’’ She snapped. ‘’I’m just not hungry right now.’’

‘’I get it. Okay.’’

Replied Tony while adjusting his sunglasses.

‘’So…’’

Tony swallowed, not thinking this would be the best time to work this into the conversation. But he couldn’t help it.

‘’Wanna tell me about you and Speedy?’’

There was a stressed out groan from Tanya and she turned to him with a narrowed eyes.

‘’There’s nothing to tell.’’ She said quickly. Strongly.

Tony looked over when he met a red light and chuckled. ‘’That’s it?’’ he asked, prying.

‘’We just got close.’’

She tried to lie and turned away so he wouldn’t see her face. ‘’What would you say if it were more than that?’’ she asked curiously, trying to seem as if she was being hypothetical. ‘’I mean, I’d say he has good taste in girls. Foreign guys love beautiful women you didn’t. though right?’’ ‘’Nope. Me and Pietro, it’s just a really strong bond you would say.’’

‘’Not in his eyes.’’

Tony commented all of a sudden. Tanya turned back to look at him, noticing he’d taken a detour back to the tower. ‘’He sees something different. He likes you, I think. His little hummingbird just flits around in his chest. You could see it his see it in his eyes whenever you would speak.’’

‘’Like you and Mr.Rogers?’’

she teased with a small laugh. ‘’No, But I do see it when you talk to pepper.’’ She said putting her chin on her knees. ‘’Are you sure he’s going to be alright?’’ she quietly. Earning her a soft glance from Tony. But he smiled.

‘’Yeah. He’ll be just fine. Sonic should be waking up in a few days.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost is by Michael Bublé


	37. Will you be there Pt.2

The days that followed had been nothing but routine: Steve was still looking for a place in Brooklyn, Tony was discussing things and Natasha had been AWOL, trying to track down Bruce. Whom no one had yet to hear from.

Thor had went to visit Jane in whatever country she was in right now, and The Vision and Wanda had been growing close. She was finding comfort in him and Tanya would sneak down to and sleep in the hospital wing. No one really stopped her.

And Wanda didn’t mind. But here she was now, climbing the stairs and seeing Pietro, a breathing machine helping him and his chest rising and falling at a steady, even pace. At least it wasn’t the violent, shuddering breaths he’d been giving off in the beginning.

Tanya pulled up a stood to Pietro’s side and pushed some hair back out of her face. Her hands reached down and took one of Pietro’s in his. She usually knew what to say in moments like this. She would sing, read to him. Or just talk about her day and how close she and Wanda had been getting. But she had something else to say right now. She squeezed his large hand gently and sighed.

‘’I don’t really know if you can hear me. They say that people in comas can hear things that go on around them.’’ She began.

‘’I just needed to speak to you really quick.’’

He eyes closing as she spoke. She didn’t want to look.

‘’I’m so, so sorry you’re hurt love. I’m sorry and I miss you. Things are so quiet around here without you. And you could do us all a favor and wake up. That’d be grand. And not for me. For your sister. For Wanda.’’

She said. She tried so hard to sound humble with her words. Even with tears welling in her eyes and her breathing becoming erratic.

‘’I should have stayed closer to you. I wish I was able to save you. I feel so helpless.’’

She sobbed lightly. Sniffling and swallowing hard. She brought her head down to his chest and tried to breathe evenly.

‘’I’m going back home to Hawaii for a while.’’

She murmured to him. ‘’I have to see my mom. She’s worried. And so are my friends. I may have to start seeing a therapist if my stress gets worse. ‘’ Tanya kept her eyes shut.

‘’I hope you hear me when I say this. But I love you Pietro Maximoff. I love you so much, Dear.’’

She rose when she said this, leaning down to stroke his face softly. ‘’I want to be in your life. I want you to be apart of my world Piet, I want… So much. So very much.’’ She let go of his hand. ‘’Please don’t be mad at me. I’ll be back. And trust me when I say I really don’t want to leave you. But I have to check on my mom before she goes crazy thinking about and had an aneurism.’’

Tanya smiled at her self, thinking about what her mom would probably say to her when she got back.

‘’I’m sorry. But I’ll see you when I get back.’’

She leaned down to kiss Pietro’s cheek before turning to head back upstairs. Tony was waiting to see her off. He promised.

And in return she promised to come back. She had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you be there is still by Skillet


	38. In My place

Wanda had sat on the roof, she decided to leave Tanya in peace, but would see her off afterwards. She knew it was just for a little while, and she knew that Tanya would be back soon. But she was going to miss Tanya sleeping in her arms like a child.

She would miss the warmth she got from seeing into Tanya’s dreams.

But her brother was breathing. Even when his dreams were quite erratic. He was still breathing.

‘’Miss Wanda?’’

A voice called out to her, making her sigh softly before tuning around. It was Vision. His curious eyes watched her and she stared back in a sullen manner.

‘’hello.’’

She greeted politely.

‘’Miss Wanda if I may, Can I join you?’’

Wanda gestured to the spot beside her silently.

‘’I know you were going to apologize to me about Pietro.’’

She said without looking at him. ‘’But- my brother is breathing. I am confident he will be waking up any day now.’’ Vison made a noise of acknowledgement in the back of his throat.

‘’And his dreams?’’ He inquired looking intently down at her.

‘’Dulls, but a lot of the times bright. He sees beautiful sceneries, relives memories and-‘’

‘’Miss Tanya?’’ The Vision suddenly cut in. ‘’Does he see miss Tanya?’’

Wanda smiled and looked up at him. Her lips curling up happily. ‘’Yes. He sees her. He can hear her when she comes in. and he replays her lullaby to him in the deepest part of his memory.’’ She blushed a little and looked out to the city. It was noisy. But she drowned it out for now. ‘’And.. is it love?’’ came Visions voice lowly. If it were possible for him to blush, he probably would have. But he felt something else in his chest: he had been curious about Wanda ever since they’d first met. And he only wanted to explore her further.

She stood unmoving. Silent for a second.

‘’it’s a blossoming love.’’

She started to explain. ‘’Piet, he knows what he wants. And he wants to make her happy. If not on her part, she does not want to admit she’s falling in love. She’s a peculiar little one, Tanya. She is like a flower blooming open. But yes, in a way. It’s love. And it’s only going to get stronger. Whether Tony Stark likes it or not’’ She giggled at the last part. Vision’s eyebrow twitched a little.

‘’He does not know yet.’’

He commented. Even between, The Vision could the affectionate way Pietro and Tanya interacted with each other on the field. And her cries as she held pressure on his bleeding wounds… that was a human sound he didn’t yet want to get used to. ‘’No. He doesn’t. but he will. There’s no one else I would chose for my brother but her.’’ She smiled again and turned towards Vision.

‘’enough about him. Your thoughts are loud, and I’d rather hear about you.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my Place is by Coldplay  
> Pietro's Lullaby is Flightless Bird, American Mouth By Iron & Wine


	39. Wish you were here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACTS AND HEADCANONS:
> 
> Tanya got into a lot of school fights when she was in middle school. She broke a lot of noses and had to go to anger management classes.  
> Pietro is a cuddler, he will cuddle Tanya when she falls asleep. to her dismay, when she's sick. or when he's sick. he even likes to kiss when the other is sick.

‘’I’ll call you tomorrow,’’

she promised. Tony said with a small smile. I turned to him before I entered the terminal.

‘’Thanks for driving me all the way here.’’

I said with a small nervous smile. It was still a new thing, getting used to Tony actually being my dad. He knew that he couldn’t make up for the ten years he had missed. But he said he would try. And I didn’t mind that.

  
‘’I’ll watch your boyfriend for you.’’

He called. I felt myself blush and I shook my head.

‘’It’s not like that.’’ I lied.

  
‘’I’ll call you if anything happens. And I’m sure Wanda will call. She was adamant about contact.’’ I frowned sadly.

‘’I’ll be back soon. I think.’’ I mumbled to him. ‘’I’m sure she knows it.’’  
Tony laughed and smiled at the people ogling him. It was the thing to do when you were Anthony Stark.  
‘’I love you, Giggle-Bear.’’

Tony called suddenly. I blinked hard against the tears that were threatening to form. I wouldn’t let him see me cry. I didn’t want to cry in front of him. But I did blush a little and nod. ‘’I love you,too. Papa bear.’’~

**~Back home In Kailua.~**

  
‘’I saw the news, and you on it. The Avengers saved that small country. I didn’t even know Sokovia existed.’’

I smirked up at Jacey through the mirror. Her eyes narrowed in focus as she did my hair up, my Iguana, cupid, sat on her shoulders. It was the Day Margot and Chase were graduating. And we were getting ready for the ceremony and then the party in town. I had graduated my tenth grade year, and went back the following year, what would have been my junior year, to walk with the seniors.

  
‘’I’m not really allowed to talk about it, but I’ll tell you guys. It was kind of excited. Until, y’know. The city was dropped. That was something crazy.’’ I said flipping through my cell phone. I settled on a selfie I had taken with an unwilling Wanda. But she had smiled anyways. Then a picture of me and Pepper, ones that I would have printed and put into a scrapbook.

  
Jacey scoffed, not at the pictures, but that I wasn’t telling her everything. I had a reason for it. I wanted to tell all my friend’s when we had gotten together for the night. Story time. I had already had to go through telling my Nemo and Mimsy that I was fine. And told mom that I’d tell her about my code Strawberry when I was good and ready.

  
I had snuck to Carmen’s window a few hours after I landed, her and Chase had ran out their front door screaming, alarming a few of their neighbors in the process.

‘’Seeing your dad..’’

Jacey cut into the memory as she spritzed my hair with _tresseme._

‘’Yes?’’

I prompted. If anyone had opinions and questions about my dad, it was everyone else but me. I never talked about him. And not everyone knew I was IronMan’s Daughter. And that was okay. I didn’t want to think about being his daughter sometimes. In fact, up until a few weeks ago, I was totally fine with it and wanted to take on my Mother’s last name. But my sense of pride is what changed my mind. It was my pride of my namesake that made me throw tantrums when offered by aunts and grandparents on whether to make me a Curtis or not. I was a _Stark_ God Damn it. And until there was some man or woman who was ballsy enough to step up to the plate and change that, I would remain a Stark. And maybe not even until then.

  
‘’Was hanging out with your dad everything you thought it would be?’’

She asked at last. I thought it over for a while. A purr of question reeling out from the back of my throat.

‘’I could do without murder bots and a falling city. It was crazy.’’

I decided to skip out of the part of meeting Pietro and everything that had happened between us. I would save that for later girly talk. Much later. I know she’d want to hear. And I also wanted to save it because I didn’t want to talk about Pietro. I missed his voice and it pained me that I was away from him. I would cry if I started up now. I know I would.  
‘’But it was okay. We got rather close. I liked everyone and I even have my own little room in the tower. And he has his program called FRIDAY. She sings me to sleep sometimes.’’ Jacey smiled.

‘’You’re a spoiled little brat.’’

She commented and opened up my make-up palette. Well, She wasn’t wrong.

  
Maybe it was the spoiled girl within me that was so upset I had to leave Wanda and Pietro. I wanted to sleep in Wanda’s arms right now. Cuddling her warmth as her soft hands lulled me to sleep.

And Pietro. It was a wrong time to think this, but I wanted Pietro. I wanted to be in his hold, pressed into the bed as he drove into me. I wanted it to just be us to. How torturous it was to keep quiet.  
I wanted him to tightly hold my thighs, forcing my legs open while I shouted his name from the rooftops and let him claim me.  
I bit my lips at this thought and closed my eyes. A shudder rolling through me.

‘’T? are you okay?’’

Jacey asked, alarmed. I blushed and hid my eyes from her. ‘’yeah. I just got the chills.’’ I said trying to lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish you were here is by Pink Floyd.  
> Tanya has a tumblr! For fashion, Imagines and Updates with her ''Life'' Follow her here [Tanya's Tumblr](http://tanyastark.tumblr.com/)


	40. Trial and Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently making a list of HeadCanons  
> short chapter is short

I had spent the last half week in my little brother, Kahula’s room, curled up in his little bed with him pulled into me.

I didn’t want to sleep alone but I had too much pride to slither in my mom’s bed like in the old days, plus Jack was home now, and I didn’t know how he felt about being put on the couch. I remember being so pleased to see Cupid, I had let him out of his large enclosure and he waddled to me, eyes closing as a sign of relaxing. But he didn’t want to go anywhere. I left the door open. And he didn’t go outside. He stayed in my room with me.

I was able to get to the doctors again. I hadn’t started having nightmares yet. As expected, I would need major therapy for a while. But I slept a lot now, I slept in later than I’d ever had before. I knew to keep away the nightmares I’d have to get back into the habit of jogging with my Grandmother and getting back into surfing. But for some reason, I didn’t want to face the waves

. Being swayed by the waters I’d grown up in now made me sick. I didn’t even want to jump waves, or sit on the piers. I drew mainly. Stayed in my room with no lights really. Only when I picked up my sketchbook to add to the pages, there was Vision, Wanda and Pietro.

But then I ended up turning the pictures over because I didn’t want to look anymore. My mom would make me try to get out of the house by taking Kahula to the beaches with a few of my friends, and then we would leave, because I swear I was hallucinating and would hear Pietro’s voice when the waves broke on the shore. So I stayed away from the water. I didn’t even get in the pool for a while.

Tony would call me periodically. And wouldn’t talk about work. We had rather long talk. Until Wanda demanded the phone. Then it was different.~

‘’You turned your phone off?’’

Asked Margot when I explained why it’d been so hard to get a hold of me over media. My friends had to barge in my house and up to my room to contact me. She turned my phone on for me and Carmen lay sleeping at the foot of my bed.

‘’Tanya, do you miss him? That guy in your drawings?’’

Margot, though my best friend, was very dense. And air-headed. It was okay though. I smiled curtly at her and looked away so she couldn’t see the annoyance in my eyes. ‘’yeah. I miss him... and my dad.’’ I admitted. We had all that time to spend with each other. And it ended in war. Maybe I just needed to clear my head. Maybe I needed an eternal slumber. Sometimes I wished I had been born a dolphin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trial and Error is by SnowMine


	41. Hey You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know you guys are wondering about Pietro. Keep Ya Gstrings on!

I awoke to my phone ringing at 3 in the morning. Which meant it had to be around 9 in the morning where my dad was. What the hell was he calling me for?

‘’Yes?’’

I answered groggily and rolled over to check the time.

‘’Well. Your old man’s birthday is coming up.’’ I glared at the phone. He was planning a birthday party at a time like this?!

‘’C’mon Tony. A Party?’’

‘’Could you pick a Title please?’’ He said playfully. Making me grit my teeth.

‘’Dad.’’ I hissed. ‘’Yeah yeah, press will be there. I want you to wander around with me, And I have a speech I don’t want you to miss.’’ I deadpanned and groaned into the side of my pillow.

‘’Do you hear this cupid?’’ I whispered to my Iguana that was glaring at a small cricket in his enclosure.

‘’Tanya, don’t make Daddy beg.’’ I didn’t answer him for a second.

‘’I swear I will spam you on every inch of social media until you agree.’’ It wasn’t an idle threat. He meant it and I knew my hands wouldn’t be able to act fast enough to shut him out. ‘’How can you be so optimistic?’’ I asked with a grimace. It was a legitimate question, and I was sure he didn’t have the answer. That’s another way we differed.

‘’Fine.’’ I said, and there was no masking the annoyance in my voice.

‘’Fine. I’ll come.’’

‘’Yay!’’ Was his only response. And you could clearly hear the triumph in his voice that came from winning me over. But I rolled my eyes and fell back again. ‘’I really, Really want to go back to sleep.’’ I argued wearily. I was so upset and groggy, I could feel a headache coming. ‘’yeah, sorry. Was way too excited. I’ll see you soon.’’ He said before hanging up in my face.

Maybe I was more like my mom than I thought I was. She was a practical woman who didn’t see the point of anything that had a logic. Or maybe I was like my Nemo* No… I was more charismatic, my Grandpa was more of an anti-social shut-in that played ukulele and built musicboxes. I liked getting out. I was stable, but I moved a lot. But I wasn’t like Pietro: who was _almost_ even more extroverted than Tony, Almost.

And I didn’t think that was possible. And I’d been living with myself for 17 years! I imagine that if Pietro and his sister were to stick around after this whole thing was over, that Pietro and Steve, and definitely my Dad, would clash. During my time back at home I thought a lot about Laura Barton, her home, her kids. If I were an Avenger, if I were to work for SHIELD, I wouldn’t be able to have that without my family being in total peril everyday because of what I was doing.

Dating? Out of the question,

weekend rendezvous with my friends? Forget it.

I wouldn’t be able to have a normal life, obviously. How odd would it be if I were to go on maternity leave and there was a war on illegal experimentation?! ‘’Stop it, Tanya!’’ I told myself. I wasn’t even 18 yet. My first term of college hadn’t even started yet and I was getting way to ahead of myself. I had a long time before I had to make decisions like that. Or.. maybe I didn’t. maybe I could decide now and stick to that plan. I still had my life ahead of me.

_**~A few days later~ ~3rd Person~** _

Chase, Carmen’s brother, sat behind Tanya fishtailing her hair. The other four were beyond excited when they’d got the Invitation to join Tony and friends in celebration.

‘’Okay, Okay. But your dad invited us, That’s wicked!’’ Tanya looked up occasionally towards the water, Jacey had taken Kahula to jump the waves. But the water and the salty air still had an effect on Tanya, Made her sick. ‘’We’re going to fucking party with IronMan!’’ Tanya smirked a little at that.

‘’be careful not to use that type of language with Mr.Rogers.’’ She smiled at her small inside joke and tried to hold her breath when the nice breeze met her.

There was the faint click of the camera, Tanya’s camera which was in Carmen’s hand. She was continuing with scrapbooking.

‘’Yeah, I’m just mad our parents agreed.’’

Margot said pulling her knees to her chest and looking out towards the water. Carmen rolled her eyes. ‘’We’re all old enough, y’know, excluding my brother and Tanya. We would’ve went anyways.’’ She said dismissingly. Tanya had already completed her dad’s birthday gift. A portrait construed of useless magazine clippings she had since wanted to get rid of.

The best part for the group was that Tony had refused to let them get a hotel, since he had about 3 floors for guest rooms anyways. I mean, who wouldn’t want to room in the Avengers’ tower?! Chase had been practicing small talk to make good impression. And Jacey, Carmen and Margot had been shopping out the ass for fancy clothing. Clothing Tanya assured them they didn’t really need.

Ava, Tanya’s mom, had flat out refused, with backup from her boyfriend, Jack. She didn’t want to see Tony but for the sake of him miraculously wanting to now be an active part in Tanya’s life, she was willing to have small conversations with him. He’d gotten an earful when the medical reports came back. And when she saw the news, she thought she had gained eternal bloodlust for the billionare.

But sleeping in the same building as him? _Fucking Forget it_.

Kahula hobbled away from Jacey into the sand and into Tanya’s arms. He fell into her lap clumsily before holding up a seashell proudly.

‘’Lookit, see? It’s pretty.’’ Tanya let her eyes scan over it and smiled.

‘’it is pretty.’’

She commented. ‘’Jay Jay Finded!’’ He said with a nod of his head. He was so proud, it was cute. Chase fastened the braid and pat her shoulder. ‘’All done.’’ He commented.

Tanya held her small little brother in her arms and sighed as she thought of things that shouldn’t have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you Is By Pink Floyd   
> *Nemo is what Tanya calls her Grandpa.


	42. Summertime Sadness

There were suitcases piled up by the door and no one could sleep.. except for Chase. Who was currently passed out in the lounge of Tanya's livingroom. Around 12 the girls decided to go swimming. Jacey surfaced and wrung out her bleached blonde hair. ‘’So, will Captain America be there?’’ She asked with a sly smile.’’ Tanya rolled her eyes and kicked water at her.

‘’maybe. It’s a lot of people.''

She grinned a little at the conversations She and the patriotic man had, had before she left. It had been rather fun to teach him slang and keep him up to date on trends.

‘’So.. I don’t want to ask a girl to _Netflix and Chill_?’’

He had asked her. ‘’Not unless you want to get slapped.’’ It was fun watching old Disney movies like _Beauty & The Beast_ and _The Little Mermaid_. So she was really hoping she’d see him again. ~

The girls looked up and could see that the sun was in danger of appearing, the horizon was light.

‘’Tanya.’’

Carmen’s voice was low, soft. She looked down at Margot, who was half submerged in water. It was odd not seeing her friend partake in night swimming, splashing and alarming the neighbors with her screams. She hadn’t been quite herself lately, and that would bother anyone who cared for such a person.

‘’Will you please tell us about this mystery guy? The one in your drawings. _Code Strawberry_.’’

Tanya blushed a little and crossed her legs. She exhaled sharply and her face twisted up in a shy grimace.

‘’Fine, fine. I’ll tell you about him.’’

She didn’t look at her friends. The embarrassment being a little too much for her. ‘’So like. When I first met him I got really scared because he’s just silent and quick. He stared at me with these eyes like… storm clouds almost.’’ She smiled as she remembered the childlike wonder in Pietro’s eyes when they had first encountered each other. She knew it was because she didn’t immediately attack him or call for backup. ‘’It’s like looking at a picture of the milky way. Bright and intense.’’ She caught her breath and shuddered a little. ‘’He’s pompous, arrogant, but he can be gentle and sweet at the same time.’’

‘’oooh.’’ Jacey cooed and gave her friend a wink.

‘’And? Have you kissed him?’’ Margot asked. ‘’Yeah, I did. A few times. It was nice and smooth, but he likes to dominate.’’ Margot made a noise in the back of her throat and giggled. ‘’Yes? Dominate? I sense a code Cherry!’’ ‘’No!’’ Carmen gasped and splashed Margot. ‘’Not our Tanya, she’s too pure for that.’’ Her voice dripping in sarcasm. ‘’So, did you?’’ the girls looked up at Tanya with anxious faces as they waited for her answer. To which Tanya replied with a shy, low,

‘’Code Cherry.’’

The girls tried to contain their squeals of excitement, after all, they had been out for a while and it was dangerously close to sunrise now.

‘’Yeah, yeah. It was just.. I don’t know. Nice. I feel like it was more than a hook-up. But I don’t know. Because in Sokovia, he got really hurt. And he’s been under for a while.’’ Margot, Jacey and Carmen slowly swam to Tanya and placed their hands on her for comfort. ‘’It’ll be okay.’’ Margot murmured. Tanya nodded and winced as the sun showed harsher signs of making it’s presence. Tanya nodded softly and looked down at them.

‘’yeah. Maybe.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summertime Sadness is by Lana Del Ray,


	43. Hate to Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to check every day because I'll be spewing out chapters like crazy. I've got a lot to write. Thank you :3

We’d only gotten about 3 hours of sleep before being rudely woken up by Chase. It left us pissed off because my mother wanted my little brother to get a full night’s sleep. Thankfully, he hadn’t woken up yet. But he was in danger of doing so.

‘’There’s a big ass black jet landing in the field!’’ he had yelled.

The five of us had tumbled downstairs to see for ourselves. Not too far off in a vacant field, a Jet with the words ‘ _Stark Industries_ ’ was landing. I looked back at my mom. Her beautiful face contorted into a sour grimace, making her nose crinkle and her mouth twist. It’s not that she hated my dad...

But she was content in never seeing him physically again. She told me everything about how I came to be. She barely ever came in my room. If it kept her from seeing all the posters and news clippings. She was fine, that’s how I was able to skip school in my junior high days; she always waited for me to come out to confront me.

‘’No way.’’

I muttered to myself as I watched Tony strut towards us in a proud stupor.

‘’No. Freaking. Way.’’

I censored myself in front of my mom. It was hard to do but I managed. But I pulled open the front door and smiled at my dad anyways.

‘’Oh my fuck.’’

Jacey exclaimed in a whisper beside me. My mom pretended to be nonchalant as she started to make coffee. She might as well. ‘’Ladies and gent.’’ He said pulling down his shades to look at us. ‘’I thought we were going to the airport!’ Margot said with a tilt of her head.

‘’Anthony Stark doesn’t settle for planes.’’

He told her with a smile. Mom cleared her throat. ‘’The kids’ parents couldn’t see them off, I trust they’ll be in good hands.’’ She crossed her arms and glared daggers at Tony. ‘’Well hello Ava, Nice to see you, too.’’ Tony said warmly. My mom cocked an eyebrow.

‘’Make sure _they_ don’t come back with PTSD or some other triggered illness.’’ She snarled. Tony nodded and clapped once. He started to usher us out one by one. ‘’Turn on the news, Sunday 6 pm sharp.’’ He called to her. And when we were father away, he leaned down.

‘’She always was a lively woman.’’ He said cheerily.

Aboard the jet, we all took our seats and strapped in. it was odd still, traveling in ways that didn’t come from accommodating airlines. ‘’a private jet, Dad?’’ I questioned. So many of the neighbors had began to poke their heads out of their windows and even come outside.

‘’Hello, Baby Stark, ‘’ I recognized FRIDAY’s voice over us, she’d butt in before Tony had tried to answer me. Margot sniggered and raised an eyebrow.

‘’ _Baby Stark_?’’ she commented. ‘’Shut up and Sit down.’’ I snapped at her.~

Don’t get me wrong, I was more than happy that my best friends were allowed to go with me. Experience this in ways that they deserved. But I didn’t want to party. I don’t care if it was Tony’s birthday, he had missed mine for 10 years in a row.

But of course that wasn’t the point, Of course I was thinking about Pietro again. I refrained from having my hopes up, and tried to stay away from thinking the worse and assuming he didn’t pull through. Why didn’t Tony mention him? And why hadn’t Wanda called lately? It had been a few days, weeks actually.

Maybe I was to leave it alone. Maybe I should sleep because I knew that I’d be beyond jet lagged. And would probably even sleep through the party if someone would let me. So it was better for me to fall asleep now than to walk around the party like a graceful zombie with wild hair.~

I was right, jet lag was heavily upon me, probably because I couldn’t sleep due to the excited chatter I could hear behind me. I sat in a backrow by myself for the time being.

‘’You talk in your sleep.’’

My dad told me quietly. I knew I talked in my sleep. Everyone told me I did. And Margot used to record me when she spent the night. But that’s only because I often over thought before sleeping. ‘’I know.’’ I said while flushing. ‘’You ugh, said some pretty intimate things..’’ He went on. I paused and looked up through my lashes.

‘’Like what?’’ I asked, slightly mortified. He chuckled a little. ‘’Oh I mean, some stuff about Cap.. some stuff about Speedy.’’ I frowned.

‘’Oh no.’’

‘’You just said his name a lot, that’s all. I’m teasing. It was like having a conversation.’’ I didn’t exhale, it would probably give some stuff away. So I shook my head. ‘’Well, that’s a relief, I could have murmured some dark secrets.’’ I said trying to play some stuff off. Tony pursed his lips.

‘’Thank goodness I don’t talk in _my_ sleep then.’’

He said guiding me in the building. Pepper and Rhodey were there, taking a break to come and meet my friends and show them their rooms. And Wanda, How I missed her so much! Some color had come back to her skin and she smiled wide as she embraced my tightly. She hadn’t smiled like that in a while, and I assumed that it was thanks to Vision. She politely greeted my friends, then not so politely stole me away.

‘’Is something wrong?’’

I asked her seriously. She shook her head and blushed a little.

‘’I-I have missed you.’’ She said. ‘’it had been very odd, with your father. Still not a fan.’’ She told me honestly.

‘’Pietro is doing better.’’ She told me. ‘’I know you were wondering, and right now is not a good time to check on him.

‘’If he’s doing better than why not?’’

I said panicked, ‘’Is he awake?’’ she didn’t answer. ‘’Well. He is breathing on his own now.’’ She said. She held my face between her hands and gave me a motherly look.

‘’Ill let you see later, I promise.’’ She said.

‘’Now, sleep. I know you’re tired. You should sleep. And I’ll wake you up a few hours before the party.’’ I frowned and fought with myself from throwing a Tantrum.

I compiled like a good child and watched as she left me there. ‘’Fine fine.’’ I told myself as I began to undress and change into something to nap in. I crawled into the large downy bed, the comforter faintly smelled of lavender laundry detergent and Tony’s body oils.

I wrapped myself in the nice comforter and after that, it didn’t take long for sleep to find me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate to feel is by Alice in Chains.


	44. Big Empty

I was hours in the midst of my hazy slumber when a weird dream came upon me. I was thrown into an abyss of dark blue.

I was still asleep, but I could hear and feel everything going on around me. Slowly, light pink music notes started to appear around me, floating off the walls and all around me. Someone was singing to me, and I faintly heard the lyrics in my ear. _She gives me everything, and tenderly, The kiss my lover brings… Gently, so gently,_ I felt in my subconscious, someone playing with my hair.

Calloused hands brushing hair back behind my ears as the voice crooned lowly.

I could feel them, and I fought to wake up because I knew, I just knew. That someone was actually in the room with me.

My alarm was off then, starling me and forcing me to get up. And I frowned to discover that I was totally alone.~~~~

I walked into the hallway to see Pepper, smiling at me, her hair was still in curling rods, but she donned a dark brown dress and bare feet for now.

‘’Hey, Can we chat, I kind of wanted to do your make-up and hair.’’

That was the thing about Pepper, she had been by my dad’s side all throughout all these years. So I grew up knowing her, too. My mother allowed it. They were on text terms I think. And Pepper had many pictures taken of me when I was a baby for Tony. I don’t know what he did with them. But I was sure she didn’t let him lose them.

I followed her to a large bathroom on a floor below us, make-up all across the counters. ‘’Nat and Maria have your friends in the other room. Just you and me right now. I really wanted to talk about some stuff. We haven’t done that since you were… smaller.’’ She sat me in a chair and ran a large paddle brush through my hair.

‘’This texture never ceases to amaze me.’’ She commented.

‘’it’s so thick and long, and curly.’’

Being predominately Polynesian and black, mu hair was coarser and thicker. I’d gone through more combs than Taylor had gone through boyfriends. But Pepper took the straightener anyways and started to work a little magic. ‘’My own mom taught me how to curl my hair with Hot rods when I was little.

‘’This should work about the same.’’

She worked, occasionally smiling at me from the mirror. I frowned out of habit and bit my lip.

‘’hey, Pepper?’’

I called. I liked to talk to Pepper, she was going to be around for a while and so was I. so I wanted to establish a relationship. I actually faintly remembered ripping bows from my hair. Bows that Pepper had put in. Not because I didn’t like them. I just wanted to rip them out of my hair, it was my nature. Pepper had pushed a Baby book on my dad, she and my mom took the pictures. I found them in a box in the garage. They were still in prime condition. And all I had to do then was find the others. I remember the look on my Mimsy’s face when I had decided to name my stuffed lamb, Peppa.

‘’Yes?’’

she asked pulling my fringe back beginning to braid it into a crown. She finished and began to move onto my make-up. ‘’How do you know when you love someone?’’ I asked boldly. I could feel my cheeks heating up and I didn’t look at her. She chuckled, though.

‘’Do you think you’re in love?’’

she asked calmly, but curiously. I shrugged my shoulders.

‘’I actually don’t know. But I do know that I wish it was me on the table, strapped down. Body riddled with bullets.’’ I told her.

I blinked rapidly and held my breath for a few seconds. She paused, then went back to working on my face. ‘’I felt homesick when I was at home, how can that be? I never get homesick.’’ Pepper waited for me to finish. ‘’I just missed Pietro.’’ I looked up at Pepper, who was smiling down with an approving look.

‘’And?’’ she asked. ‘’Is that all?’’ I playfully rolled my eyes.

‘’Yeah, No. I just wanted to show him. He and Wanda aren’t alone anymore.’’ Pepper placed a shimmery pin in my hair in the shape of a small flower and nodded.

‘’That’s true. They’re not alone anymore.’’

I grimaced at her tone, I wasn’t sure why. ‘’do you think I’m too young?’’ I asked. I would never ask my mom this sort of question. My grandmother, Maybe. She was an honest, strict woman. And she probably would be until I was ‘old enough’ for someone to put a ring on it. Pepper stepped back to praise her work silently.

‘’as A woman, I’m of course going to say, no. Tony might think so, but he hasn’t caught on to anything. Yet. And I’m quite surprised. He’s far from dense.’’

I took that time to stand and look at myself in the mirror. Spazzing slightly at the sight of neat curls I usually used flexi rods to achieve. I liked the way my eyes popped with the shadow.

‘’Love is so weird.’’

She said spinning the chair around and starting to undo the rods in her hair. ‘’Being the companion of Tony Stark is complicated. There’s the danger, rush, worry about him. You know how he is. He’s reckless. But there’s the excitement, too.’’ She said with a faint blush. She slipped a necklace over my head that was modeled after my dad’s arch reactor. It was pretty.

‘’As for the twins. They need you.’’

I looked at Pepper and raised a confused eyebrow. ‘’me, they need me?’’ I asked feeling hopeful.

‘’Oh yeah.’’ She scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Empty is by Stone Temple Pilots  
> Tanya's Lullaby is 'And I Love her' By the Beatles  
> [Tanya and her friends' outfits](http://www.polyvore.com/techsquad_party/set?id=180011669)  
> [Pepper and Nat's Outfits](http://www.polyvore.com/pepper_nat/set?id=180467628)


	45. Between the lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's a super long Chapter. Yep.
> 
> HeadCanons: Pepper and Tanya play a prank on Tony every father's day. It's often followed by an apology dinner and dancing.

Soon after, I felt enough confidence to follow Pepper to the noise. I could always escape to the room I claimed as mine and put my earphones in sky high, that was if the walls weren’t soundproof something I discovered earlier, the music down stairs alone should have woken me up.

But it didn’t. so I knew now that the walls were built thick enough to keep out sound. People were already at the bars, sitting on the couches. Having a good time. I should have been among them.

But I honestly didn’t feel well enough. Which was odd because I really loved parties. But ever since the last one I went to was crashed by a psychopathic murder bot, I was feeling less and less into spirit.

My friends were scattered; Jacey had already snagged Captain America and pulled him into a seemingly interesting conversation. He was smiling and nodding at every word, I even saw him laugh few times. Jacey had that effect on people.

Margot was fighting hard, her hazel eyes glazed over as she practically drooled over Natasha in her purple gown* And Chase was engaged in a conversation with Sam Wilson, and Carmen was Playing pool, and from her expressions, I was guessing she was winning.

Tony didn’t lie when he said there were going to be reporters and press. I saw one next to Thor, who I didn’t expect to show up. I waltzed over to him, Much to the annoyance of the photographer beside him. Her blue green eyes narrowed and her lips twisted in a pout.

‘’Thor, I didn’t think you’d come. They said you didn’t plan on returning.’’ Thor smirked. ‘’Little Stark!’’ he boomed happily. ‘’I never miss a celebration, I fear that it may be my last but- never say never. Yes?’’ He said with a smile.

‘’Wait.’’

The photographer with the red hair pulled into a Top knot bun said.

‘’Little Stark?’’

She asked holding her camera in her hand anxiously. ‘’Yeah, Tony is my dad.’’ Her eyes lit up and she pulled me aside, but not before apologizing to Thor. ‘’My name is Sara and I’m an Intern for New York times. Can I take your photo.’’ Her persistence made me tense up a little bit. I grimaced. But I knew I didn’t look bad because it was Pepper who did my Make-up. And if I’d done it, it would have been half-assed thanks to my mood. ‘’Uh. Sure.’’ She directed me to a center piece. ‘’So, how old are you?’’ she asked while she took a photo. ‘’17.’’ I answered.

‘’Hey! Same as me. So, how long have you been Tony’s daughter?’’ I raised an eyebrow. ‘’My whole life?’’ She looked up from the lens and cocked her head to the side. ‘’No Kidding, so like, you weren’t made in the lab or anything?’’ I feigned a smile as she took another photo. ‘’Nah. I’m biological.’’ ‘’So your mom, Is she black?’’ she asked taking in my appearance.

‘’Uh, yeah, Black and Hawaiian.’’ I said. I felt nausea wash over me for a second and I excused myself. ‘’hey, Thor loves the camera. You should uh.. go take his pictures.’’ Sara smiled and winked. ‘’You right, Good idea!’’ She said taking her equipment and catching up to the demi-god.

‘’We’ll be in the papers, of course so don’t say or do anything scandalous.’’ Pepper whispered in my ear as she grabbed as she grabbed a glass of Champagne. I tried to call after her, asking. ‘’what would I do that was so scandalous?! ‘’

and got non answer. I soon found Tony and Rhodey talking. Tony smiled and held a glass out to me.

‘’Daiquiri?’’

he asked. I glared at him. It was the look that would make any man quiver, that’s what Mimsy said anyways, but Tony didn’t budge, I should have expected that of course… he was my dad. ‘’I’m 17.’’ I said lowly. ‘’what kind of teenager doesn’t want to try their hand at drinking?’’

asked Rhodey. Like my mom, I didn’t drink, my mom was small like me, but taller, by an inch or two. So she got under fairly quickly. Alcohol was just something we didn’t fight. She could have only two glasses and would pass out. Tony took my hands and placed the glass in them.

‘’It’s strawberry. I remembered you like strawberries. It wasn’t hard. Pepper; Allergic Tanya.. Not allergic.’’ I rolled my eyes and took a sip. ‘’it doesn’t have alcohol in it.’’ In realized. He’d been waiting for me to find him. I sighed in annoyance and looked down at the drink.

‘’Clever, good one, Dad.’’ I said, kind of impressed.

‘’don’t get too messed up, kid.’’ He said with a wink. He was so optimistic, I mean, I was too. But right now I didn’t want to be. So I shimmied away from him and back into the crowd, drink in my hand. I had to fight my inner party demons, they wanted me to dance my cares away with Wanda, who was swaying lightly as Vision watched on. I knew it was weird for him. Parties.

‘’You might as well get used to it, pal.’’ I said lowly with a smile. My party demons wanted me to say ‘’Fuck it!’’ and down Jacey’s drink in hopes that I would get a little tipsy and forget everything for a few hours. But I’d seen my mother with a hangover, not something I wanted to experience.

Margot swayed her way to me when Santana’s rendition of Oya Como Va came on.

‘’come on Gogo. I don’t want to dance.’’

I told her with a frown. ‘’You know you like this song! Dance with me.’’ She pulled me onto the dancefloor and tried to make me move with her. ‘’Sooo, Natasha.’’ She cooed after a second. ‘’What about her?’’ I asked with a raised eyebrow.

‘’She’s soo cool. And she’s soo cute.’’

‘’And Sooo Straight.’’ I teased. Margot frowned. ‘’And she’s too old for you.’’ I said with a teasing scold like expression. ‘’Right, and how old is your Sokovian boy toy?’’ she said with a smirk. I flinched back.

‘’ _Touche, bitch_.’’ I growled lowly.

She rubbed my arms and looked down shamefully, ‘’Sorry.’’ She mumbled. I nodded at her apology and looked back up at her. ‘’It’s fine.’’ I grabbed a small sub and devoured it slowly. Feeling my appetite come back to me. I grabbed Margot by the hand and pulled her to a lower level balcony which wasn’t occupied. ‘’I’m gonna turn in.’’ I said with a frown. Margot looked down at me and frowned a tiny bit.

‘’you can’t hold on for a little while longer?’’ she questioned, her lips turning down at the corners. ‘’Nah, I’m tired. I’ll see you in the morning for breakfast.’’ I began to turn around, but was stopped.

‘’That sucks.’’

Said a voice that wasn’t Margot’s and certainly wasn’t mine. ‘’I was hoping to steal a dance with you.’’ I froze a little and my eyes stayed to the ground. ‘’Tanya.’’ Margot Whispered. Her hands found my shoulder’s and she pulled me back protectively.

‘’Tanya… Who is that?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between the lines is by Stone Temple Pilots.  
> *Did I mention that Margot is Gay??? ;3


	46. Just Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever wondered what Tanya Looked like. I kind of Made her On Missangest games. I was too lazy to actually draw her, Plus I like Dress Up games. but you can use your imagination-----> [Tanya's Look](http://41.media.tumblr.com/7d7533e3c9a442267d9c9fdda87adc22/tumblr_inline_nwwwz62PKh1tfqgd5_500.jpg)

for some reason. I didn’t turn around. I was afraid of what I might see, or what I might not see.  Margot looked at me with concern in her eyes. ‘’Tanya.’’ She said again. That deep, accented voice. it was so sure of itself. and irritatingly confident.

I swallowed and began to turn around. I gasped and tumbled backwards at the sight. Pietro. He stood with his hands in the pockets of his distressed faux leather jeans. He laughed once and smiled wide, not taking his eyes off mine. I felt myself shaking slowly, shuddered a little as my tears fell down my face rapidly.

They blurred my vision as I tried to peer through them.

‘’I’m dreaming.’’

I said turning to Margot. ‘’I have to be dreaming.’’ Like a ghost on cue, Margot squeezed my hand and backed away a little, excusing herself, leaving me with this person that couldn’t be.

‘’You’re not here.’’ I argued shaking my head fiercely and backing away a little, my hands clenched my hands at my sides.

‘’Come on Tanya. It is me. Better than ever.’’ He walked towards me.

‘’No, _No_! they would have told me.’’ I began to babble rapidly.

‘’You were bleeding and you couldn’t breathe on your own! You wouldn’t move.’’ I was suddenly encased in a pair of strong arms. They wrapped around me and he pulled me close. I could smell his intoxicating scent and he buried his hair and shushed me.

‘’ _Those fishing lures, Thrown in the cold and clean Blood of Christ mountain stream_ …’’

he lulled softly in my ears, and increased my tears as I quickly reached up to wrap my arms around his neck.

‘’ _Pietro, Pietro, Pietro_.’’

I sobbed, shaking violently and held onto him in fear that if I loosened my hold even by a little bit, that he would disappear. But it was he that pulled away. He wiped my tears with a rather smug smile on his features.

‘’This is the reaction the other’s counted on.’’ I glared at him and sniffled. ‘’They all knew?! Those assholes!’’ I shrieked. Causing me to cry a little more.

‘’You’re here!’’ I said, dazed.

‘’I’m here.’’

‘’You’re awake.’’

‘’I am awake.’’

‘’You’re with me.’’

He chuckled. ‘’I am with you.’’ He whispered.

I leaned into him closely and whispered,

‘’ _You’re a fucking dick_.’’

He looked surprised by my tone, but didn’t lessen his hold. ‘’When did you wake up?’’ I asked him. And in truth, I was actually upset. Everyone knew and kept me in the dark! ‘’A few days after you left.’’ He admitted after a pause. I scowled. ‘’And you didn’t call?’’

‘’Tanya, I was wanting to surprise you.’’ I fumed and tried to calm myself down.

‘’I hate surprises!’’ I hissed sourly. So many emotions were flooding me at once time, I couldn’t decide how I was feeling at that moment. I couldn’t look away from his angel face. I wanted to slap the shit out of him, actually. ‘’Please do not be too mad at me.’’ He pleaded, tilting my face up, via my chin. ‘’How can I not be. Do you have any idea what I was going through?’’ I asked. I was done crying like an ugly little dog. I hated crying.

‘’I do… Wanda told me. She said that it would not be wise for me to do it this way. But… I just wanted to.’’ I glowered. ‘’I thought you were going to die.’’ I said through clenched teeth. He looked down, ashamed. I didn’t know who to be mad at. I actually couldn’t say Tony because he still didn’t know how I felt. But Wanda, oh I could kick her. And Vison! The freaking android was able to keep and darn secret. That was a major piss off. My blood just boiled at the thought.

‘’I’m sorry.’’

Pietro said and rested his forehead on mine for a few seconds. He kissed my forehead, then my eyes, then my cheeks. He stopped at my mouth. ‘’I have to tell you. I fought hard, to wake up. But something was pulling me back. I had to run away from the light.’’ I closed my eyes.

‘’Was it hard?’’ I asked, i couldn't hid that I was curious.

‘’At first it was, but then I heard the sweetest angel telling me that I was not ready for it. I still had things to do. Things that were not yet complete. So I knew, I had to run faster.’’ I leaned my head on his chest. ‘’I’m sorry Tanya.’’ He said to me, sincerely. secretly, I was glad I was making him feel guilty. Good.

Asshole.

‘’You want to know what the angel said?’’ He asked suddenly. I looked back up at him, glad that we could not be heard, glad no one had yet barged in on us. Not that they would.

‘’What did the angel say?’’ I asked.

Pietro smiled and led me to a chair outside. He sat me down and took my hands in his.

‘’I was giving up slowly, and I wanted to give up. I saw this light. It was pretty, tempting and warm. And the angel’s voice came through. And she Said: ‘don’t you dare. Don’t you dare give it up. You’ve got a new start. A new life. And there’s a little lady waiting for you. So get up.’’ I stared up at him.

‘’She said that?’’

He nodded simply. ‘’And then I heard another voice. She murmured sweet songs to me, and shared her secrets.’’ I blushed, it was obvious he meant me. Which means that he was able to hear me throughout all of this. He was able to hear me. Wow. I smiled a bit.

‘’Is that all?’’

I asked curiously, leaning to lay my head on his shoulder. ‘’No. She, the voice, She said something that I was not able to reciprocate. Until now.’’ Confused I looked up through my lashes. ‘’huh?’’ I asked him. He chuckled. And shook me off gently so that he could turn his body to me. ‘’You’re listening now?’’ he teased. I nodded slowly.

‘’Tanya Stark, _floarea mea_ *, I want to be in your life. I want you to be apart of my world Love, I want. So much. So very much.’’ I gasped as he repeated words back to me, words that I had said only a few weeks ago to him, when I thought I was losing him.

‘’Pietro…’’ I murmured. And he smiled.

‘’The only difference is that I know you’ll hear me when I say this. But I love you, Tanya Stark. I love you so much, dear.’’ I laughed excitedly. And that was all for me. I threw my arms around him, pressing my lips to his and kissed him in a rough, needy manner.

He held my face in-between his hands and kissed back, a purr sounding from the back of his throat. I was crying again, but he didn’t seem to mind it too much. He kissed me fiercely, only parting his lips to breath twice. My heart was racing in my chest and. When pulled apart after a few minutes.

Only embracing each other. Pietro buried his face in my hair, running his fingers through it. ‘’don’t do that again.’’ I warned into his shoulder. Pietro chuckled softly and nodded. ‘’Surprised in general or just.. not telling you things?’’ I thought about it for a few seconds. ‘’I want to know everything, always.’’

I told him.‘’No secrets.’’

He nodded again. ‘’I understand. Does this mean you are not mad anymore?’’ I frowned, but didn’t pull back to show it. Everyone was going to feel my wrath. I just didn’t know who to start with first.

 

 

‘’Pietro maximoff, I’m so pissed off, you have no idea.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just breathe is by Pearl jam.  
> *floarea mea= My flower.  
> Soooooo? how did you like this Chapter guys?!?!
> 
> [Wanda, Tanya and Pietro's Party Outfits](http://www.polyvore.com/party/set?id=180011895)


	47. What more can I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be almost completely in Pietro's Point of view. I hope you like them and See what it's like to be in Pietro's mind :3

**~Pietro’s P.O.V~**

‘’Why are you not wanting to go back to the party?’’

Pietro asked of Tanya. He watched her as she checked herself in the mirror.

‘’We can.’’

She said with a small smile. Pietro smiled, too. One of the things he had missed with her being gone was her smile. Sure, he had heard it in his sleep when she said she’d be leaving for a while, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t sad to wake up and actually not find her there.

He felt it apart of some cruel joke. But he was happy to see his sister again. Beyond happy. He watched Tanya from his seat. ‘’Pepper must have known that I would cry.’’ She said with a smirk. ‘’Clever woman.’’ Tanya suddenly turned to him. Pietro felt as if there wouldn’t be a day that went by that he didn’t feel his heart lurch when she looked at him.

It had been like that when they first met; A small little deer, frozen before him, large eyes wide in fascination. Her lips forming the perfect little oh as she murmured, ‘’ _wow_.’’ And she didn’t attack him. And that caused him to take interest in her. She didn’t raise her hand. Her little babysitters, they had done an awful job, for weeks they talked unnoticed, by the Avengers anyways. And when he found out about her parentage… Pietro had felt pain all his life.

Pain described in ways he probably wasn’t able to share with her yet. He had told her about his parents, what happened. And she had known about the experiments. But he didn’t tell her, he didn’t tell her what it had been like to be scared, kept away from his sister throughout most of the say, in a cell. Alone, quiet, with no outside contact with all the other test subjects dying around him. He’d never seen so many dead bodies. His whole life plan was to kill Stark, destroy everyone and everything he loved. And rebuild his country.

That was the good in it.

And then _she_ came along. Now, he had thought about his options during his run. The trail of the Quinjet hadn’t gone out very far just yet so of course it was easy for him to find her. He had plenty of options.

He could easily take her for himself and finish the plan, making it look like a sloppy freak accident. Sure, she’d probably be upset. But in his mind he saw the worth in it. But she wasn’t like her father. She had shown him kindness in ways he couldn’t even imagine. But he had to push her away. If Ultron really was a madman, he couldn’t have her around, and he let the anger of his realization take over him. Realization that he was falling in love with this American girl. The American mixed race daughter of the man he hated. The man he absolutely loathed with every fiber of his being.

But he loved her.

And he was sure that if he went to her and confronted her, that he would be able to fall out of love with her. It didn’t work, obviously. Not that he cared anymore.~

He looked up to see Tanya looking down at him.

‘’Alright. I think they’ll suspect something If I don’t show up now.’’ She told him.

‘’I want you to meet my friends. And I’ll give you that dance you were looking forward to.’’ At this, Pietro stood happily and smoothed back some of her hair. Her cheek were still flushed from crying, thankfully, her eyes were clearing up.

She lead him back upstairs to the top floor so that they would enjoy the rest of the party. It was odd, he had said that she was still mad. But she hadn’t showed it. So it made him wonder what she had up her sleeve.

He spotted his sister, Wanda. Who was standing by an excited, yet awkward looking Vision. She looked over and smiled wildly, it highlighted her eyes just by a bit, Vision too smiled.

The android only understanding the process of it all from what he had gathered. And he could feel. And it was plain to see that the couple was happy. Pietro was happy~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What more Can I do is by The Zombies.  
> How'd like you it.  
> I'm sad to say this, But the first part of the series will be over in like... 4 chapters. but don't worry, I'm writing the second book as we speak.


	48. I want her, She wants me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Pietro's P.O.V.  
> I have a Halloween wedding to go to on duh, Halloween! And My hair is currently purple right now. But I'm dying it after it.  
> I had to rewrite most of this fracking chapter. I'm so freaking mad.  
> Due to Wedding and other things, I won't updating until probably Late Sunday.

Pietro waited in the room he had claimed as his own. Sighing as he waited for Tanya. Clint had given him a wink and had ‘Promised to pop a cap in it’ if he ever hurt her. But he also promised to not tell Tony.

The two had helped workers clean up, then she fell asleep on the couch while they were talking. Tony was the one to carry her to bed.

The word 'girlfriend' was weird to Tanya. At least, that’s what she told him when he had ‘officially asked her out’ at the end of the night. She had blushed like a small schoolgirl and accepted bashfully.

He had grabbed her and kissed her repeatedly. It would take some time, but they were preparing to tell Tony. Her mother already knew. And Pietro was excited. He was excited to enter the life of Tanya Stark, meet her family. And tell her, tell her that he was soon expected to be alongside her as An Avenger. He and his sister, both. With her. They had made the decision some time ago when Steve came to them with the offer.

Well, Wanda was already an Avenger by default, but she was happy to accept the cause either way. Pietro was skeptical at first. He hadn’t thought about it. But seeing as they had literally no none but the other, no where to go. They accepted. This was probably to be their family now.

Wanda had already started decorating her room. It was on the far side of the tower,  Tony promised not to bother her there. Coincidentally, it was also the closest room to Tanya’s which also had a nice view of the city, whereas Tanya could walk out with a detour to the roof, so she could watch the stars through a telescope, Pietro had actually slept in Tanya’s room a lot when she was gone. Her pillows and sheets still smelling slightly like her.

A tentative knock came at the door then. And Tanya revealed herself, smiling a little bit and walking in. but not before looking behind her. She locked the door behind her and looked over at him.

‘’What’re you doing in here?’’ she asked him. ‘’you were out for a while. I did not want to wake you.’’ She smiled a little. ‘’I guess I was out for a while. Tony is so drunk.’’ She giggled. She looked down at the bed shyly. ‘’Can I lay down?’’ She asked.

‘’Do you even have to ask?’’ Pietro said with a roll of his eyes.

She had changed her clothes since Tony had carried her to bed, a comfortable looking shirt… but no shorts. Her face was freshly washed and her hair, now in loser curls was splayed all around her.

‘’you should have woken me up.’’ She said crawling into bed and snuggling into him, their bodies fit perfectly together. Like his arms were made for holding her. Her warm skin sent electric currents down his spine as she laid her head on his chest.

‘’You looked so peaceful splayed out on the couch.’’ He teased. Tanya scowled at him, but instead of responding, she just sighed in irritation.

Pietro looked at her from the corner of his eye. She closed her eyes and started listening to the music that was playing in the background.

Her eyes staring ahead, at a centerpiece on Pietro’s wall. ‘’ _floarea mea_?’’ he called softly, causing her to look up at him. Her eyes didn’t leave his. Pietro thought the expression was cute. It was like picking up a small rabbit and staring at it.

‘’Yes?’’ she said.

Pietro smiled a little. He didn’t want her to fall asleep on him, he wanted to keep her up and talk to her, they had so much to talk about.

‘’Come up here and kiss me.’’ It wasn’t a question. He was being adamant. Slowly, and he could tell she was teasing him, she rolled over on her stomach and crawled over him, slowly pressing her lips to his. Her eyes closed in bliss, as did his. He sighed against her. As if they hadn’t been wrapped around each other just a few hours ago.

He sighed as if he’d been waiting years for her to kiss him. Her soft lips just right against his. He loved it. If she would let him, he wouldn’t come up for air for a few minutes.

But she had to breathe, she just couldn’t hold it. Tanya pulled away after a few minutes, her lips still hovering against his, parted slightly as she caught her breath.

She pulled back a little more to look down at him, something was in those shimmery silver eyes that’d he’d never seen before. And it made him raise his eyebrows in wonder and confusion. **What is that look?** He internally asked himself. Tanya continued to stare, but her eyes traveled lower, her hands resting on his chest. And her eyes resting on his lips for a few seconds.

He was more than a little  surprised when Tanya had backed up to sit directly in his lap. She stretched a little to kiss his chin tenderly. He emitted a low groan as she started to rock her hips back and forth on his crotch. He was already sort of around, but she completed it. His rough hands slithered down her back and to her bottom to squeeze it lightly, then a little bit harder.

Tanya groaned a little in his mouth and deepened their lip lock. Pietro wasn’t so sure how he felt about his little doll being in charge at first. Her hands latched on to the collar of his shirt and legs were brought in, holding his torso.

Pietro’s hand snaked up from her butt and up her shirt, he felt all over her body, exploring her, pinching and caressing.

‘’ Bun Dumnezeu , destul !.’’ He finally growled as he reluctantly pulled away. He stared up at his little doll with fire in his eyes, lust burning away at him.

‘’You forgot so soon, papusica?’’ he cooed lowly, he took on a dangerous tone and caressed the side of her face. ‘’What?’’ she asked, her eyebrow cocked a little and her facial expression was rather cheeky.

‘’I’m still on charge,’’

With this, his hands grabbed Tanya’s shirt and he pulled the cotton clean over her head, he scoffed in annoyance at the sight of her bra. He hated those things, they were a major pain to take off. Why did she have to wear them to bed.

With a playful glare, he motioned for her to take it off. She did this slowly, making Pietro groan a little in agony.

‘’You like to torture me?’’ he growled. Tanya didn’t even pretend to look guilty as he said this. She further went on to give him an innocent look as she slid off her underwear.

‘’I told you I was still mad.’’ She said with a deadpan expression.

Pietro stared at her. And he continued to stare at her until she started to undress him. Oddly, he felt as if he should have joined her sooner. So he assisted her. He liked the way she stared down at his body like he was a fucking god. It was pretty awesome.

‘’yeah, that’s a milestone you are taking, _unul curajos._ ’’  Pretending like his was going to comply, and lay back, putting his hand behind his head in a relaxed manner.

He hoped that she didn’t mind, but he really wanted to skip the foreplay. Apart of him felt as If he was being villainous, this little doll of his, and he was going to wreck her. Take her in ways no one else had dreamed of. And he was okay with that.

‘’ _amendă_.’’ He said taking a free hand and guiding her hips until she hovered above his stiff manhood.

Both moaned lowly as she lowered herself, Tanya’s was trained, Pietro’s was more than a little pleasured. The feeling of how tight she was, it was out of this world. It was a little room of pleasure mixed with innocence. Something he’d only be able to witness. Because he planned on being with her for a long, long, time.

Tanya strained a little bit as she started rocking her hips in a steady rhythm. Pietro threw his head back and moaned a little in ecstasy. Well damn. He had expected something different, but his little doll acting this bold… he didn’t have words that were comprehensible enough to describe.

Pietro slowly sneaked his other hand up to help her in her bouncing. She was nervous, he could tell. but it was cute. and she see that he thought so. So she kept her eyes closed.

Pietro internally chuckled, in a swift movement, which was really an understatement, he had squeezed her hips and flipped her over. he laughed as her storm cloud like eyes stared up in surprise. The act had startled her so much that she screamed a little bit.

''You didn't see that coming?'' 

She growled a little as he leaned down to press his lips to hers and entered her again with a graceful, fluid movement. Pietro began to move his hips into Tanya's, holding her hands above her head with just one of his.

Tanya didn't object to suddenly being powerless. she shuddered, her back arched and she pulled him closer, all while the soft whispered of '' _Pietro, Pietro, Pietro_.'' dripped from her lips. The sound was exhilarating. It sped up his heart and made him feel all the euphoria he got from running. So in short, He loved every bit of it.

She was his. She belonged to him. He had decided that from the very first time they kissed. He didn't want to let whatever they had die. It wouldn't. Ever. In his heart, he felt so.

Lowering himself so that their chests were touching, he kissed her neck and whispered sweetly in her ear, he felt his owns thrusts becoming sloppy after a while.

Pietro settled a little when he felt Tanya come undone underneath him. Her back arching as she called out for him. Yes, he loved this. 

It didn't take long for Pietro to follow the act, he groaned lowly, spilling into her while shuddering. He felt Tanya's hands reach up and feel around, running her hands through his hair as he silently quivered above her before pulling out slowly.

 

Pietro frowned when he found his little doll wasn't looking at him. She had her head turned away from him, looking out of the window at the sun that was shining through the clouds.

Pietro pinched her.

'' _Ouch_!'' 

She hissed and turned her attention to him. 

''What the hell?!'' she said with a deep frown. Pietro smiled at her, hoping she would smile back after a few seconds. She stopped frowning, but she didn't smile back.

''I'm sorry.'' he apologized while rolling to her side. despite all those years being locked up, away from the lively sun, and even away from his sister at times. He wanted nothing more than to see the sun again, feel the warmth on his skin as he ran through the Sokovian woods. Free.

But he had now found something warmer than the sun, much more beautiful. So he didn't understand at the moment what was so interesting about the outside. Tanya reached up to stroke Pietro's face.

''The best part is that a lot of us will be sleeping in.'' She pointed out as she moved close to him. but she'd slept a while, so she probably wasn't tired by much.

But Pietro was. But he didn't want to fade out not hearing her voice. He called out of her softly. ''Tanya.'' She stirred slightly. looking up at him with adoring eyes. They looked deep into his unwavering. 

''Hm?'' She purred slightly, her hand hadn't dropped from his face.

''That song, the one you sang while I was under.'' He sleepily started, leaning into her hand tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. ''Will you sing it to me again?'' Tanya smiled and nodded once. she began to sing, smiling when Pietro closed his eyes and locked his fingers with hers and resting his chin on her head.

After a few chords, Tanya could hear Pietro's soft breathing above her, a soft snore starting up from his chest. And she smiled and fell silent, finding his breathing much more appealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want her she wants me is by The Zombies  
> Bun Dumnezeu , destul != Good god, enough!  
> unul curajos= Brave one.  
> amendă= Fine or okay  
> God I'm so cheesy XD


	49. Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. didn't update on Sunday like I planned to. Sorry. Updates might be a little slow now that I have a night class.  
> BTW: the twins's birthday's aren't really mentioned, so I took ATJ's and got info from there. (June 13) Which would make Wanda and Pietro 25 years old.

Pietro was a little groggy the next morning. Well not morning, the hours that followed.

Tanya lay still beside him. What with the crying, Jet lag, and dancing until about midnight, he guessed that she was probably tired. So he didn’t wake her. And this was fine, since the last time, she was the one to wake up before the two.

He smiled, it was hard to believe that someone like this was all his, given that he’d be sharing her with Tony. Ugh.  
Pietro had never been one to be deep in religion, but he could say that he was blessed; this little lady was a blessing. Tanya stirred, but didn’t wake up, leaving Pietro to sit with himself, he didn’t leave her side.

He had yet to experience the excitement that came with witnessing his lover’s eyes flutter open upon her awakening, her yawning and stretching before her eyes met his.  
It was a romantic notion really. Now that he was an adult, he could think of these things. She still had her life ahead of her. And he wouldn’t ruin it. She said so herself, she wanted him to be apart of her life.

“what time is it?’’ came a tired voice. Pietro looked down at Tanya. Her eyes found his, he laughed. She was so spent. ‘’You finally waking up?’’ he asked her.  
Tanya sat up and looked at the clock. It was 1:45 pm.

‘’I wonder how many people are up right now.’’ She said to herself. She stood and stretched a little. ‘’I should shower.’’ She tousled her now messy hair and looked over at him.

‘’Are you coming?’’ 

 

she wondered aloud. And the question made Pietro’s heart leap a little. He stood with her and shook out his hair, the hair that was usually unruly, even more so now. But he didn’t mind it.

Tanya smiled at him and cracked the door so she could peak out. It looked clear enough, and she couldn’t even hear stirring. Which means everyone was still out, or gone.  
Pietro followed Tanya to the bathroom and shut the door behind them~

‘’Well good morning you two.’’ Vision commented. He was all too aware of the two’s relations. Due to his intellect… and Wanda. 

Who was beside Vision in an instant, she smiled at the two, grateful that it was just them this evening… for now. Tanya looked around, so badly wanting to bring together a group hug, she couldn’t express her happiness verbally. 

Wanda picked up on this and the two girls shared a small laugh.

Pietro and Wanda had already discussed that this was their home now. These people around them would become their family.  
Yeah, they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is by the Beatles  
> Sorry the Chapter is so short!  
> two more long chapters left, guys!


	50. Real Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last Chapter is the one after this :(... BUT. I'm working on book 2 as we speak!

I had slipped away later that afternoon to find Tony in the Garage, he was writing something down. When he looked up, he immediately shoved the papers under a piece of spare metal.

‘’What’s up Little Lady?’’

he asked me. I frowned a little. ‘’I have to talk to you about something.’’ I confessed. He looked worried. ‘’Oh no, what happened?’’ he asked putting down the pen and sitting down in a chair. I sat down across from him and crossed my legs nervously. I didn’t know how to start things like this. I had been thinking for a while, and I didn’t know who better to turn to than my dad, word was, was that he had the same plan I was. But for some reason I could feel my throat get dry.

‘’I don’t want to work for S.H.I.E.L.D anymore.’’ I blew out the words in a gust of air and watched Tony for his reaction.

He just looked up at me with questioning eyes. ‘’I was thrown into battle way to early, and I almost lost one of my closest friends. Pietro. It was crazy. And I was scared.’’ I admitted. ‘’I’ve been looking at behavioral analyst jobs. Once a hacker, always a hacker.’’ I said with a small smile.

‘’That way, I can also blog and write when I want to. I won’t have to actually hide my identity.’’

Tony gave me a thoughtful look and nodded a little bit, ‘’I understand. I mean, in the future, you can always change your mind. You might want to, you might not want to. Your old man is tapping out, though. So I don’t blame you. I’ll still be a fair part of the team, but it got a lot stronger with Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver.’’ I tilted my head and snorted a laugh.

‘’Is that what you’re calling them?!’’

I asked in disbelief. Tony shrugged. ‘’It fits, don’t it?’’ ‘’...So, you’re not mad.’’ ‘’Cap wanted to call you the Steel grip.’’ I grimaced. Who left the naming to him, and why? The man didn’t even know what fondue was at first. But that was besides the point. ‘’Yeah, plus I start college soon. I hate feeling ahead.’’ ‘’It’s good to be ahead, ahead is good. I’m ahead, always have been, always will be.’’

I smiled a little, this was better for my home life. If I wasn’t an Avenger, it would be easier on me and Pietro’s relationship. I could have everything I ever dreamed of, a nice house, a husband, kids I wouldn’t have to leave when I went on missions. It was better that way. I would always have to worry whether Pietro would come home in one peace. But what If it wasn’t Pietro? What if it was someone else?

‘’No. Kid, I’m not mad. I’m more than beyond relieved. Um. Like I said, I’m still getting used to handling kids. I mean, I’m a shit father, but I’m trying. That has to count for something.’’ He said. He dabbed at his eye for a second. ‘’Goodness, you’re making your old man go teary eyed. Jeeze, crackers ‘ _your old man_.’ ‘’ he shook his head and looked back at me.

‘’You should probably go get ready for the show downtown, it’s still kind of my birthday, y’know.’’ What that man had in mind what something totally beyond me. I didn’t know what to think really. And I was sure he wasn’t going to tell me. He was sneaky like that.

I really do hate surprises, my heart couldn’t really take them. And here I was thought to be considered unemotional. Well as anyone could see, I had plenty emotion.~ ‘’There isn’t a chance that my dad told you what was going on downtown today, did he?’’

I asked Pietro, he was working out in the training room on doctors orders. and now he was beginning to run away. he was the third person I decided to ask, since everyone seemed to like keeping secrets from me. Since everyone liked to keep secrets in general. There wasn’t anything about me that anyone didn’t know already. Unless I told them. And I was pretty good at keeping things that I didn’t want to come to light hidden.

Not because they were deep dark secrets that would ruin me, but because I didn’t want people to know about them. Pietro turned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. And I think it meant ‘no.’ he hadn’t really talked to my dad since he’d been here, not really.

Tony probably talked a lot, though. Like, a lot a lot. And Pietro probably listened with a bored expression on his face. Tony knew the impact he’d had on the twins. I knew he did. But he was trying to make it right. These two had spent about 15 years developing hate for the world. So I let it go.

‘’I’m sorry. I shouln’t have asked.’’ I concluded.

I sat on the mat of the training room and before I could actually blink, he had zipped and was sitting in front of me. ‘’You are weary.’’ Pietro said reaching over to stroke my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

‘’I’m a bit tired, yeah. And sore.’’

I pointed out, causing him to smile smugly.

‘’sorry about that.’’

Something told me that he really wasn’t. but I decided not to press the issue; I felt a blush coming over me slightly. Pietro saw this, and he laughed a little. How as I going to keep this from Tony for much longer. It wasn't going to be easy. I didn't exactly know why I was nervous about telling him. My mom was easy, but with this temperament and between therapy, I didn’t know how my dad would act to me being with Pietro. I just, I wanted to be with him. For a while. And some people would go as far to say that it was a teen crush. And that I didn’t know what love was.

Love was the warmth that came with Pietro’s arms wrapping around me. The concern he showed when I pulled back my hand from the punching bag to check to see if my hand was bruised. And maybe I could even say it was when he came to find me when we were both in Wakanda. I stared at Pietro, and looked back up at me.

‘’What? What is it?’’

he asked, his hand dropping to grip my shoulder. I was lucky, I was lucky because I knew with everyday, every mission he was sure to go on, everyone phone call I was sure to have with him. and every secret I was sure to share, I would fall more and more in love with him, so I simply smiled and I shook my head.

‘’Nothing. I love you.’’

The words caused his face to light up a little and he bit his lip without looking away from me. ‘’I love you, too.’’ I stood and let him kiss me once on the lips. ‘’Come on, we should get dressed.’’ I pointed out, but Pietro grabbed me before I could make it out of the door.

‘’Think we can afford to be a little late?’’ He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Love is by John Lennon.  
> Yep, this Chapter was rather long.  
> Yeah, Tanya decided that pursing a career with SHIELD isn't quite what she wants to do.


	51. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of book 1!!  
> I know, It's hella long!

Pepper was on the phone with my mom. I was grateful those two got along. My mom wasn’t a woman who held grudges. So they spoke. I mean, I guess that’s what you did when your boyfriend figure has had kids with another woman. It was sense I guessed. But my mom promised to watch the Tv with my family. I was currently getting dressed, my hair pushed up in a bun as it waited to be done. Margot complimented my new skirt that was laying on the bed.

Wanda was currently doing her make-up. She was talking to Vision without looking At him. She’d been doing a lot of that lately. ‘’It was a pain to not hear your voice for those long weeks.’’ She explained to Pietro when he’d asked her about it. He was staring down at his shirt choices. Yeah, new clothes and wardrobes would have to take some time to get used to. Wanda seemed like she was adjusting just fine though, so that made him happy.

Tanya had been sweeping around with her friends, giggling, talking about things he didn’t understand, things that she later explained to him. It was nice to see that the Tanya she was around her friends was the same Tanya he’d experienced. But she seemed a little more relaxed with her friends around. She was completely herself. And she was actually a lot funnier than Pietro pegged her to be. And Wanda was happy, her brother’s smile was well worth it.~

~Tanya~

We all settled around the very large, very elegant room while talking among ourselves. My mom, must to her annoyance, already had the papers from the party and had collected them for me. She promised Pepper that she would watch the news, and she promised me as well. We didn’t go back on our promises, what was the point of making them if we did?

I was up front with Pepper, her hand in mine. The others, Pietro, Steve, Natasha, Wanda ect, were a few rows back with my friends. I had wanted to join them, my anxiety peaking up a bit when I realized we would not be sitting together. Usually in assembly’s before I had left school, it would comfort me when Margot’s knee would brush against mine slightly. The room went quiet as the senator announced Tony, the room cheered and laughed as Tony, who was wearing a nice sleek grey suit that me and Pepper had suggested, danced his way on stage. I hope he hadn’t been drinking before this. He looked like he had been.

‘’Happy Birthday to me, Happy birthday to me.’’ Tony sang into the mic, yes, definitely drinking a little bit. He looked out to us and smiled a little while sighing, ‘’How’s everybody? Good? Great! Please keep your tongues out of the chocolate fountains, people! Goodness, it’s been a long weekend. Not that I’m complaining.’’ He cleared his throat. ‘’I didn’t come up here to tell you how hammered I got last night, or the gush about a really cute foreign photographer I saw last night. I came here to tell you all a secret.’’

There were hushed murmurs and flashbulbs going off as he said this, what? Tony had secrets?? Pfft. I didn’t know that he was willing to let some of them come to light. I was even more surprised that he was actually making a serious speech. Of course I’d known my dad as the famous billionaire that resided in New York, had occupied my six year old self with finding the news channel and watching his face, not making sense of the words. And I was about 11 years old when I actually found out he was iron Man.

‘’Yes, A truthful, 100% secret I’ve got to get off my chest. I should have owned up to this for a while now.’’ Oh no, are we going relieve the Ultron fiasco with him? I really didn’t want to talk about it. Just thinking about it made me roll my eyes with weary. ‘’A long, long time ago. I made a mistake. Like. A lifetime long mistake.’’ I felt cold then as I turned my attention back to him. Was he? no. no was he was going to. The room had gone silent with anticipation as they listened.

‘’Yeah, I made a bit of an oopsie. A few Ginger Mojitos led to a fashion fair, that led to some Sweet Tea Bourbon Cocktails and the Sweet Tea Bourbon Cocktails led to a Hawaiian model and you know where it goes from there.’’ He really was, he was telling the story about my mom… and me. ‘’Set her aside. I didn’t take caution and ended up with well. A Kid.’’ There were gasps and excited babbling among people. Tony held his hand up. ‘’I promise to get to all of your questions when this is all done. I’ll try anyways.’’ He said biting his lip. He looked nervous as he pulled out some folded paper from his coat pocket. How cliché.

‘’Children are a wonderful thing, if I had been in my child’s life a little longer to watch her grow up, I probably would have realized that. It’s a little too late for me now, seeing how she’s almost a full grown woman.’’ I felt hot tears prick my eyes. I blinked them back. I hated, hated, hated to cry.

‘’Ladies and gentlemen, I’ve done a lot of thinking. It’s comin’ round that time where I need to hang up the coat. FRIDAY can’t do it alone. So I think, who’s going to run this thing when I’m gone? When Pepper si gone? What if me and Pepper want to have an uninterrupted vacation in the Bahamas? Do I need an Heir?’’ he stopped to catch his breath. ‘’I did, and I do have one. My very own heir. A young lady I’ve come to fall in love with, from the spiral of her curls to her untamed way of sleeping, but then again. She gets that from me.’’ There was a surround sound laugh. ‘’Yeah, I got a kid. She’s 17 years old and could probably balance a checkbook with her eyes closed. I’d like the world to me, My daughter, Tanya Ryan0-Maria Stark, Tanya, if you would.’’

The room went silent around me, and I could only feel Pepper’s hand in mine, I didn’t let go, my way of nonverbally telling her that I wanted her to go up with me. She smiled wide and stood with me. The both of us going to stand by Tony. I could never express in words how nervous I really was. Never. I squinted against the flashbulbs and kept my eyes down. I could hear plenty of ‘The scandal!’ and ‘Who knew?!’ and oh, lots of ‘She looks just like him’ and ‘’What kind of stunt is this?!’ things I had counted on. Tony point a separate microphone to me.

‘’Well?’’ Tony asked me, the room went silent again. ‘’Well what?’’ I asked back. The reports and news crew thought that this was hilarious. They all laughed and snapped more photos.

‘’Tanya, I’ll never be able to make up the ten years I wasn’t there. I couldn’t. and it wouldn’t be fair to pretend that it’[s okay.’’ I stared at him. Who was this man and where was the real Anthony Stark? What fresh hell was this?

‘’When we retire. We’re going to need someone to take over for us not just anyone, another Stark. To manage Stark industries. ‘’ my heart was doing crazy backflips in my chest as I stared up at him with wide eyes. ‘’M-me?’’ I asked softly.

‘’I figures since you’re not going to be an Avenger anymore. Might as well..’’ I nodded, I kept a cool composure but really, there was a large nervous, knot in my stomach. ‘’So, in a few years, I’d be CEO of Stark Industries?’’ I asked him. And he nodded. ‘’Sure will be.’’ There were slight gasps and the murmuring had gotten louder. What do you say? You want to see Papa Stark, Mama Stark through for sure?’’

I thought about it for a sfew seconds, I knew that it wasn’t totally unrealistic to come up with hasty decisions . So I said, ‘’yes.’’ I could have cried. But I didn’t. Not in front of all these people anyways. Tony embraced me, then someone was embracing me from behind; Pepper. What would my mom and the rest of my family think after seeing this? In the crowd, along with reporters cheering, I could hear Margot and Jacey, louder than my other friends yelling.

‘YASSS HUNTY! THAT’S OUR BABY QUEEEEENNN.’’ I blushed and gave them the rock and roll sign, typical Stark move.’’ Take that, press and public eye. But I really did hope that they got my good side. That would suck if they didn’t.

Pepper was crying, I reached up and wiped away a few of her tears gently, careful not to smear her make-up.

Tony backed away and put his hand on my shoulders. ‘’Tanya Stark, Future CEO and Heiress of Stark Industries, she’ll be here all week.’’

I shakily waved and stood still for reporters, occasionally answering questions that were shouted at me.

My friends ran up to me and embraced me, I was surprised I wasn’t knocked over with the force of all four.

‘’We’re best friends with an Heiress!’’ they screamed.

Natasha, Steve and the others were next to greet me. Natasha, like Pepper, had a proud, motherly smile on her face.

‘’I’m a disappointed. ‘’ she stated. ‘’I was looking forward to teaching you Krav Maga. ‘’ I smiled at her, ‘’I know, I know.’’ I said. Steve hugged me and pat my shoulder, ‘’You better at least come by the facility to see us once in a while.’’ He said sternly, but with a dazzling smile.

‘’You’d better believe it.’’ I promised. Natasha chuckled and looked over at Tony, who was answering reporter questions.

‘’You would have had less stress being one of us.’’ She said, earning a laugh from everyone. Well, everyone except Pietro. Who glared at me with his arms crossed. When everyone went on with enjoying themselves, I walked up to him.

‘’what’s the matter?’’ I asked him. He didn’t answer at first, so I had to ask again. No one gave me the silent treatment, that was my thing.

‘’come on, Piet, what’s got you all hot and bothered?’’ I asked him.

‘’You’re not going through with being an Avenger?’’ he asked me. He didn’t give me time to answer before saying, ‘’I thought you said ‘no more secrets.’ ‘’

We started to walk off, I tried to ignore the cameras pointed at us, so I had to drag him to an empty office and shut the door, write a story on that.

‘’what do you mean?’’ I asked hotly, no way was he about to have an attitude with me. Not happening.

‘’When I first met you, you were tagging along on fieldtrips, wanting to be one of them, now you’ve changed your mind?’’ I shrugged, I didn’t know why he was so mad. ‘’I can do that. Temporarily, yeah, I changed my mind.’’

‘’We were supposed to be a team.’’ He said to me. I put my hand on his arm and looked him in the eye. ‘’we can still be a team, Pietro, but understand that we can’t both do this, I mean, we could. But it wouldn’t be the same.’’ He gave me a confused, toddler look. ‘’how do you mean?’’ he asked me.

‘’I can’t do it.’’ I started to explain. ‘’Can’t or won’t?’’ it wasn’t really a question. He hissed at me practically.

‘’Both.’’ I snapped at him. ‘’I want to live semi-normally. I still have to go to college. I can’t go on missions with you. I’ll get distracted. ‘’

‘’By what?’’ he asked.

‘’Well, you of course. I’ll always worry about you.’’ Pietro softened a little and looked away, either because he was flustered and or ashamed. ‘’Oh.’’ I smiled a little bit. I really did hope he felt like an ass now.

‘’I want to live semi-normally. It would be kind of embarrassing to go on maternity leave when people were going on missions.’’ I admitted.

‘’You want to have kids?’’ he asked me. I nodded. I’d always wanted kids, even before I’d met him. I’d wanted kids. This seemed to calm him a little bit. ‘’I’ll be your little cheerleader.’’ I said to him.

I let him wrap his arms around me and kiss my forehead. ‘’I hope this makes us even.’’ He whispered into my hair. I giggled. It really didn’t. I’d have to find something to top that, but it would do for now.

~4 months later~

‘’This is it then.’’ Tony was looking down at me with a sad smile. It was fall now, I was to go college next week. I was going back now so that I could move some of my stuff into Jacey’s apartment; I was going to stay with her when I had classes and be with my mom on weekends.

Wanda was taking a drink of water, she had been trying to work on hand to hand contact. She was sad to see me go, but she promised to visit. In the past few months, I was sure she’d be tired of traveling, so getting on a plane again was probably going to be difficult for her. But she promised that she would come and see me if it was the last thing she did. Vison and Pietro of course seconded that.

I promised I would be back in 6 weeks for fall break. So yeah, I had to say goodbye for now.

This past June was the Twins’ birthday, they’d tried to keep it quiet, but any opportunity to throw a Party was good for Tony.

Pietro had promised to call me everyday with his new Cell phone. And skype with me.. after he had learned to use it. Pietro didn’t want to call it ‘long distance’ and assured me if the island boys got out of hand he’d be at my side in a literal flash. I took his word for it.

I had helped him decorate his room. It was adjacent with mine. Well, the one I had. His room was now riddled with posters, pictures that’d we’d taken together, candles. And drawings that he’d actually taken from my sketchbook. He even had one of my shirts in there. He didn’t think I knew it was there. But I did. And I knew it was because it smelled like me… because I’d taken one of his shirts. Just for that very reason.

In his room he was standing now. I had gone to talk to him. He was super tired, but he complied and gave me the longest goodbye kiss. ‘’I will miss you, My princess.’’

‘’You have a cell phone, dragi.’’ I hated that I was leaving him. But it would only be for a little bit. I would be back. Pietro pretended to wipe a tear from his cheek. ’’My little baby. Going to college, it seems like just yesterday she was fighting evil robots.’’ He sniffed dramatically. ‘’yeah, whatever.’’ I said while squeezing his arm. ‘’I’ll see you in a week.’’ He told me. I tilted my head confused as he said this. ’’I come back for fall break.’’ I reminded him. He gave me a mysterious look and nodded. ‘Yes, I know.’’ He told me. ‘’But I will see you in a week. ’’ I decided not to question him. It would be best not to. I felt like surprises were up his alley. 

‘’Fine.’’

I said to him. And he gave me another kiss. ‘’Good luck with your training. And you call me, everyday.’’ I told him. ‘’My training will be fine. It’s your dad I will worry about.’’ We decided to tell my dad during Christmas, when he was feeling more charitable in his heart. 

I let Pietro walk me to the jet, I couldn’t help but feel like I was leaving a part of me behind.

Pietro kissed me once again behind Tony’s back and chuckled.  
‘’ I’m always gonna watch you.’’ 

He said in my ear.   
Pietro, he was the one I was leaving behind. But he always managed to find his way to me before. So I didn’t doubt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always is by Bon Jovi 
> 
> Dragi- Dearest
> 
> FYI:Tony finds out in the second book about Tanya and Pietro. it's not pretty.  
> I'maware it didn't end with a bang.but it was pretty close.
> 
> [Tanya's Wanda's and Pietro's outfits](http://www.polyvore.com/tonys_speech/set?id=180812685)  
> I really had fun writing this book.hope you enjoyed the first part of it. Please go read the second book and tell me what you think!!!


End file.
